


Fios do Destino

by La_Rue



Category: Claribeth - Fandom, Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, Lesbian Character, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 55,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Rue/pseuds/La_Rue
Summary: Uma brincadeira de uma filha de Afrodite, alguns goles proibidos de vinho e uma comemoração pela restauração da paz do acampamento seriam motivos suficientes para unir uma filha de Ares e uma filha de Athena?Annabeth e Clarisse descobriram que em meio ao acaso pode existir algo mais profundo e perigoso entre as duas, algo que mantém os destinos das semideusas bem mais entrelaçados do que aparentam.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Clarisse La Rue, Annabeth Chase/Clarisse La Rue, Percy Jackson/Original Male Character(s), Silena Beauregard & Clarisse la Rue, Silena Beauregard/Clarisse La Rue
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Percy Jackson





	1. Ressaca

**Author's Note:**

> Há alguns anos eu queria escrever essa fanfic ClariBeth, mas nunca me sentia capaz o suficiente e depois disso passei mais de três anos sem escrever completamente nada devido problemas e a minha depressão... Bem, resolvi finalmente fazer algo a respeito... Espero que gostem, pois é uma fic que tenho muito carinho e a primeira que realmente estou escrevendo do zero depois de muito tempo.
> 
> PS: A Clarisse da minha fic tem olhos verdes assim como os da atriz Leven Rambin, mas eu sei que no original são castanhos.

Os delicados raios de sol se faziam presente de forma tímida no recinto, a cabeça a semideusa martela de forma torturante já há algum tempo impedindo que os olhos verdes se abrissem de imediato, resmungou algo indecifrável e virou-se tentando recuperar novamente o sono… Sem chances. Respirava devagar sentindo o perfume delicado e inebriante que se fazia presente no travesseiro preencher não apenas os seus pulmões, mas também lhe trazia certa paz, porém… Não devia ter exagerado na bebida, sabia muito bem disso, entretanto estavam comemorando os resultado positivos da sua missão na noite anterior, todos os semideuses muito animados no acampamento… Mal poderia suspeitar quais as reais consequências de seus atos. 

Suas pálpebras abriram-se lentamente, acostumando-se com a claridade amena do ambiente, não demorou muito para perceber que não estava no chalé dos filhos de Ares, afinal estava muito calmo, talvez calmo até demais para qualquer um dos chalés ocupados. **"Merda…"** pensou ao mesmo tempo em que tentava repassar algo em sua memória, mas tudo se resumia em um grande borrão, o que conseguiria era piorar ainda mais a sua dor de cabeça advinda da ressaca. Seu olhar astuto analisou brevemente o local, não havia entrado naquele chalé antes, mas um mau pressentimento fizeram os pelos de sua nuca se eriçar com a possibilidade de ter feito algo que se arrependeria muito em breve. Estava em "território" desconhecido, isso já lhe deixou em alerta, porém sentou-se na cama sem muito alarde, levando a mão até a fronte, como se tentasse organizar as ideias já bem confusas, também não se importou por estar com o dorso descoberto, pois ao levantar o lençol delicado deixou os seios expostos a brisa fria… Ainda estava muito cedo.

Sentiu outro calafrio ao analisar a decoração, seu coração agora parecia pulsar tanto quanto a sua cabeça, olhou ao seu redor como se procurasse por respostas, ela não poderia ter sido capaz de fazer uma merda tão grande dessas. Sem precisar de muito tempo pode ver que próximo a ela alguém lhe observava com certo medo e curiosidade, o rapaz parecia mostrar os mesmos indícios de ressaca, porém em proporções menores, mas a presença da garota parecia deixá-lo o mais ativo possível.

-Jackson que merda está fazendo aqui? - perguntou demonstrando certa raiva nas palavras baixas e entredentes.

O filho de Poseidon ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira em que estava sentado, sabia que estava correndo perigo e que no estado em que se encontrava não teria condições de se defender efetivamente da ira da filha de Ares.

-... Eu queria fazer a mesma pergunta. - retrucou de forma débil, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras, esfregando os olhos e depois direcionando as mãos aos cabelos já bem bagunçados.

Não… Definitivamente não… Por mais bêbada que ela estivesse na noite anterior ela jamais iria para a cama com o cabeça de alga, ela não seria estúpida a esse ponto. Mataria com as próprias mãos quem quer que tenha aprontado essa brincadeira de mau gosto… E teria prazer em fazer isso.

-Você pode me dizer que merda aconteceu aqui, Jackson, antes que eu tenha que quebrar a sua cara. - levantou-se da cama de forma rápida, mesmo que isso lhe rendesse algumas pontadas a mais na cabeça. Já conseguia sentir aquela venha raiva borbulhando dentro de si.

O rapaz teve o rosto coberto pelo rubor e mesmo com medo da garota alta e atlética ele não se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado, apenas fechou os olhos com firmeza e virou um pouco o rosto. Clarisse achou que o mesmo já estava se preparando para receber um soco, porém as palavras rápidas do rapaz a contaram enquanto fazia o breve caminho até ele.

-Se importaria de se cobrir. - a voz de Percy era levemente carregada pelo álcool. O pobre rapaz falou tão rápido quanto pode, bem sabia que se levasse um soco com certeza só acordaria no outro dia.

Nesse momento a semideusa notou que havia deixado o lençol cair por completo ao deixar a cama, sua nudez completamente exposta ao jovem que ficou desconcertado com a falta de inibição da morena. Clarisse resmungou alguma coisa inaudível aos ouvidos do moreno e voltou-se para a cama desarrumada, catando as peças de roupas que estavam na proximidade, sua cabeça começava a trabalhar um pouco mais rápido agora que estava devidamente desperta, ao pegar a camiseta preta sentiu novamente o cheiro suave que vinha dos lençóis e pode ver um pequeno rastro de sangue… Um peso a menos em seu peito… O cabeça de alga não tinha aquele cheiro confortador e bem, aquele pequeno vestígio de sangue negava o que tanto estava temendo, algo aconteceu no chalé designado aos filhos de Poseidon, entretanto graças aos deuses não havia transado com Jackson.

-Você já pode se virar Ariel… - informou a morena em um tom menos severo, porém sem deixar as notas sarcásticas de lado.

Percy abriu os olhos vagarosamente, como se ainda temesse alguma reação negativa por parte da morena ou apenas estava tentando ter alguma segurança de que a mesma estava completamente vestida, só ele saberia o quanto custaria para tirar aquela imagem da sua memória. Estava realmente aliviado por Clarisse La Rue não estar disposta a lhe causar alguns hematomas - o que era um feito realmente raro, era de conhecimento de todos que a líder do chalé 5 adorava extravasar com qualquer um que lhe olhasse mais do que cinco segundos. 

-Bem… Como eu estava dizendo. - começou o rapaz após limpar um pouco a garganta antes de falar. Ainda se encontrava levemente extasiado por presenciar a guerreira completamente nua. - eu não sei o que aconteceu… - disse com sinceridade, ele mesmo demonstrava confusão ao tentar lembrar-se de algo da noite passada. - faz pouco tempo que retornei ao chalé… Acho que a surpresa foi um pouco maior pra mim, que te encontrei deitada assim que cheguei, pensei até que tinha entrado no local errado. - o rapaz esfregou levemente o cenho, tudo o que realmente queria no momento era desmaiar na sua cama até o dia seguinte, mesmo sabendo que não seria possível graças às atividades do dia. - não consegue lembrar-se de nada?

Clarisse apenas deu de ombros enquanto olhava os arredores, checando se realmente não havia esquecido algo que lhe pertencesse. A morena refez o seu caminho até Percy e deu um aperto firme em um dos ombros.

-Sabe o que vai acontecer se contar sobre isso pra alguém, não sabe? - disse em tom ameaçador.

Percy apenas rolou os olhos, sentindo-se cansado, poderia ser lerdo, mas não era de todo um burro para tentar algo contra a morena. Fazer algo do tipo também não era do seu feitio, apesar de tudo era uma pessoa honrada.

-Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa, La Rue. - respondeu sentindo-se ofendido, mas não iria discutir com a morena.

A filha de Ares não respondeu nada, apenas deixou Jackson onde estava e partiu a passos largos para o seu chalé antes que qualquer outra pessoa lhe visse ali. Percy suspirou brevemente, poderia não parecer estranho para os outros, mas ele notara que a semideusa estava com o semblante confuso nos últimos dias… Clarisse não queria admitir, mas ele tinha uma breve noção do que estava acontecendo e isso traria alguns problemas bem em breve. Levantou-se como se fosse um morto-vivo e se arrastou até a sua cama, não se importou muito com o "estrago" sob a mesma precisava deitar um pouco antes que caísse exausto no piso do chalé e ficasse por ali mesmo.

Já estava sentindo aquela maravilhosa sensação de estar relaxando os músculos quando sentiu um perfume bem conhecido, os olhos verdes abriram-se com certo espanto, qualquer pessoa que o visse agora poderia ver as velhas engrenagens de sua cabeça quase pifando com as possibilidades que se passavam sob a mesma, tentando juntar as peças de um quebra cabeça confuso a muito custo. Um sorriso meio débil se formou em seus lábios ao imaginar o tamanho da confusão que viria a seguir, porém mais tarde, quando estivesse livre do efeito do álcool seus sentimentos se dividiriam entre a preocupação e o medo de conter os sentimentos racionais de “outra” pessoa.

***

La Rue analisou o perímetro e parecia tudo calmo, muito calmo para um acampamento com vários adolescentes com déficit de atenção. Agradeceu aos deuses por não ter ninguém para lhe importunar naquele momento, sua cabeça ainda estava fervilhando e ela sequer sabia o motivo concreto. Lembrou-se de momentos atrás no chalé de Poseidon, ela não estava abalada por ter dormido com alguma garota, afinal essa não seria a primeira vez, mas havia acordado sozinha - o que não era comum quando passava a noite com alguém, normalmente era ela que sempre deixava o local antes de amanhecer - e bem… Ela tinha a plena consciência de que havia deflorado alguma cria dos deuses, mas quem?

O chalé 5 era sempre mais zoneado do que qualquer outro, os briguentos filhos de Ares não eram lá um grande exemplo de organização, mas naquele dia em especial parecia um verdadeiro pandemônio, pelo menos agora tinha a certeza de que não havia sido apenas ela e o cabeça de alga que havia exagerado um pouco mais nas bebidas da noite anterior. Adentrou o local com passos pesados, sem se importar se acordaria uns e outros de seus irmãos que estavam jogados pelos beliches ou até mesmo pelo chão, seguiu até a sua cabine mais ao fundo onde havia sua cama e seus pertences - ser a conselheira do chalé poderia ser um saco algumas vezes, porém ainda apresentava suas pequenas vantagens. Pegou a sua lança que estava próximo a cama e o seu escudo, precisava colocar a cabeça em ordem e isso implicava em treinar um pouco sozinha.

Seus pés lhe guiaram automaticamente até os bosques, ainda estava muito cedo para qualquer outro campista passar por ali e definitivamente não seria incomodada e se fosse não lhe seria de muito infortúnio, estava atrás de algum tipo de diversão e arrumar confusão com algum dos filhos de Hermes ou até mesmo com algum dos sabichões de Athena lhe valeria o dia ante aquela ressaca maldita. Fixou a lança no chão enquanto fazia um breve alongamento, seus músculos estavam levemente doloridos o que fazia novamente lhe levar a pensar em quem lhe dera tanto "trabalho".

Balançou a cabeça como se tivesse recriminando sua falta de concentração, pegou no cabo da lança e começou o seu treinamento individual, desferiu alguns golpes no ar, como se estivesse imaginando um inimigo imaginário logo a sua frente. Forçou seu corpo por longos minutos até sentir o suor molhar a camiseta preta ainda dá noite anterior… Estava completamente imersa nas investidas que dava quando seus instintos lhe levaram a girar o corpo e apontar a lança a poucos centímetros da garganta da pessoa que lhe observa. Pelos deuses… Se não tivesse um real alto controle do que fazia certamente a pessoa a sua frente estaria com sérios problemas.


	2. Inspeção dos chalés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal, tudo bem?!
> 
> Passando para postar o segundo cap. um pouco mais cedo que o previsto, espero que gostem, estou me esforçando para fazer o meu melhor.
> 
> Boa leitura a todos!!!

Clarisse abrandou o olhar severo que lançava a figura a sua frente ao notar os olhos azuis presos aos seus, a mesma sequer havia piscado com o movimento dado pela filha de Ares, mesmo tendo completa noção de que sua aproximação furtiva seria algo perigoso de se fazer, principalmente se tratando da guerreira. Qualquer um teria tremido as pernas com a precisão da lança, mas ali estava a jovem sem qualquer traço de medo.

-Fora da cama tão cedo… - comentou com a voz melodiosa e um sorriso convidativo nos lábios.

-Eu poderia ter te machucado… - comentou de forma ranzinza. Porém bem sabia que não conseguia ter raiva da campista e arriscava dizer que a mesma sabia desse pequeno detalhe e se aproveitava de tal "vantagem".

-Confio em você. - A morena apenas deu de ombros, pouco se importando com o mau humor tão habitual da filha de Ares.

Aproximou-se da mais alta a passos lentos, daquela forma levemente sensual, porém longe de ser algo vulgar, a guerreira não pode deixar de analisar o belo par de pernas desnudas graças ao short que a outra trajava, seu torpor teve fim quando a morena rompeu a distância com um abraço apertado.

Clarisse pareceu levemente incomodada, afinal seu corpo estava coberto por uma fina camada de suor graças ao treino, porém a filha da deusa do amor pouco estava se importando com isso, arriscaria dizer que achava esse pequeno detalhe sexy e porque não excitante.

-Algo está te incomodando? - perguntou ainda com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Como se tivesse total conhecimento do que se passava com a outra.

-Acho que bebi um pouco mais do que devia. - comentou enquanto sentia os dedos da morena brincarem com a barra da sua camiseta para logo em seguida deslizar sob os músculos levemente delineados do abdômen. - estou com uma ressaca terrível. - completou quase como um sussurro enquanto sentia o toque delicado da outra.

Gostando ou não Silena Beauregard tinha um efeito anestesiante sobre Clarisse e isso parecia fazer nublar um pouco sua mente um tanto tempestuosa. As duas viraram melhores amigas com o passar dos anos, a filha de Afrodite parecia ser uma das raríssimas pessoas que não tinha medo da infame e arrogante guerreira do acampamento, Silena também havia sido a primeira garota em sua vida e desde então levavam uma relação de amizade colorida como os mortais bem gostavam de intitular, algo sem muitas responsabilidades ou amarras, mas o sentimento que uma sentia pela outra era sincero.

-Está vestindo a mesma roupa de ontem. - afirmou Beauregard quase como um sussurro enquanto seu nariz percorria suavemente uma linha imaginária pelo pescoço da amiga. - seu cheiro está… Diferente… Eu daria tudo pra saber o que você andou aprontando, La Rue.

A filha de Ares reprimiu um suspiro ao sentir um sorriso se formar contra sua pele sensível enquanto absorvia as palavras da mesma.

-Não sei o que aconteceu… - confessou meio que a contragosto, sabia que a morena cedo ou tarde lhe tiraria o pouco de paciência que ainda possuía e o dia mal havia começado.

Silena recuou ainda com aquele sorrisinho sugestivo nos lábios, o que fez a morena de olhos verdes suspirar um tanto irritada, odiava quando a mesma lhe analisava daquela forma como se soubesse bem mais do que aparentava… E bem, infelizmente tinha que admitir para si mesma que em certos assuntos a filha de Afrodite possuía muito mais tato que ela.

-Acho melhor se apressar, hoje é dia de inspeção. - comentou vendo a guerreira se recompor do leve torpor em que se encontrava. - e algo me diz que você vai precisar de sorte hoje.

Era só o que faltava para piorar o seu dia antes mesmo de começar. A campista lhe olhou levemente intrigada, normalmente o seu chalé levava as piores notas mesmo que tentasse com algum esforço impor ordem aos palermas dos seus irmãos. Silena era a pessoa que ainda tinha um pouco de "compaixão" quando estava na sua escala.

-Por quê? - perguntou já imaginando qual seria o idiota a lhe aporrinhar a paciência, afinal, se a amiga estava lhe dando um aviso era porque obviamente não seria ela a analisar os chalés daquela vez.

Apesar de ser uma das piores atividades, perdendo apenas para as detenções nos banheiros - das quais ela sempre escapava - não era algo que precisasse desejar "sorte". Sorte teria que ter o tal campista que faria a inspeção, pois o seu humor não era nem de longe dos melhores… Porém algo lhe dizia que a resposta não lhe agradaria.

-Pelo que soube parece que a Chase vai fazer as inspeções hoje. - informou quase como se tivesse prazer em dizer isso a mais alta. - e parece que o humor dela não está dos melhores.

Clarisse realmente bufou nesse momento, tudo o que menos precisava era da "espertinha" lhe dando algum sermão que com certeza iria ouvir ou ser olhada com reprovação. Antes que nublasse novamente seus pensamentos com a raiva borbulhante dentro de si, Silena se aproximou e beijou-lhe os lábios com carinho.

-Boa sorte com a sua garota… - comentou a filha de Afrodite com um sorriso satisfeito e se afastando logo em seguida. Também precisava cuidar do seu próprio chalé antes que a inspeção passasse.

***

_"Boa sorte com a sua garota…"_

Não sabia o porquê, mas aquelas palavras da amiga ficaram martelando na sua cabeça de forma insistente. Beauregard estava meio estranha naquela manhã então procurou não insistir no que a mesma estava lhe falando entrelinhas, ela não era boa com meias palavras e não seria agora que ela tomaria satisfação disso, com certeza ela havia feito alguma brincadeira sobre o que acontecera na noite anterior, afinal pelo que mais seria?

Pegou sua lança novamente que estava fincada no solo fofo bem como o seu escudo e partiu sem muita pressa para a trilha que levava aos chalés. Por mais encrenqueira que fosse ou realmente gostasse de implicar com a cria favorita de Athena não estava com o melhor dos ânimos para discutir com a Chase.

Ao retornar ao local destinado aos filhos de Ares tudo parecia o fim do mundo, alguns dos seus irmãos mais velhos tentava colocar alguma ordem nos aposentos desleixados, outros arrastavam os ainda embriagados para um canto e o rock pesado soava muito alto para àquela hora, mas talvez alguém tivesse achado que essa era uma boa tática para acordar os que estavam completamente apagados. Com certeza Silena havia dado uma breve passada para avisar os seus irmãos do que aguardava os campistas aquela manhã.

-... Clarisse, descobrimos a pouco tempo sobre a inspeção. - comunicou um dos garotos mais novos enquanto varria um tanto afobado o ambiente.

A morena confirmou com a cabeça e procurou deixar alguns dos outros pelo menos acordados nem que fosse à base do grito ou tapas no rosto, sabe-se lá se a filha de Athena já havia passado pelo chalé de Poseidon ou Deméter. Pensar na desordem em que se encontrava o chalé do cabeça de algas era um tanto quanto reconfortante, pelo menos sabia que não seriam os únicos a ter uma nota bem abaixo. Alguns gritos e ameaças de morte foram o suficiente para despertar os jovens que ainda se encontravam mais pra lá do que pra cá, procurou tentar ajudar em algo, afinal ainda era a conselheira e líder do local, precisava ter algum pulso ali, mas uma voz bem familiar se fez presente no recinto, mais cedo do que esperava… Mais cedo do que realmente desejava.

-Mas que droga está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou a loira com um tom de desaprovação já bem conhecido. Porém as notas mais altas em sua voz indicavam uma falta de paciência não habitual.

Alguns dos irmãos da guerreira lançaram sorrisos de escárnio, como se provocar um dos sabichões de Athena fosse algo bem gratificante. Clarisse apenas fechou a cara e desligou o som alto para que a recém-chegada pudesse fazer o seu trabalho e seguisse o mais rápido possível. Porém algo estava errado, a garota loira não era de demonstrar impaciência, acima de tudo gostava de esbanjar aquele ar pomposo e um tanto superior… Tão típico de filhos de Athena, tão típico de Annabeth Chase.

-La Rue… - disse apenas por educação, Silena estava certa, o humor da loira não estava dos melhores.

-Chase. - devolveu de forma firme.

Um dos garotos mais novos que estavam em formação parecia pálido demais, quase esverdeado, como se fosse vomitar a qualquer momento. Clarisse lhe lançou um olhar tão mortal que seria capaz de fazer o mesmo engolir o próprio vômito caso o mesmo cogitasse a possibilidade de fazer isso.

-Vamos começar… - informou Annabeth dando um suspiro cansado.

-Perfeitamente… - confirmou Clarisse entredentes ajeitando sua postura e erguendo um pouco mais o queixo.

Sem mais palavras entre as duas Clarisse tomou a dianteira, afinal era sua responsabilidade acompanhar quem estivesse na inspeção. Annabeth analisava ao seu redor com bastante atenção, correndo os olhos pelos filhos de Ares, os beliches desordenados pela visita quase que surpresa e o pequeno caos presente no ambiente. As duas seguiram por todo o local enquanto um a um deixavam o recinto ao notarem que agora as duas conselheiras seguiam para a parte mais reservada, no caso os aposentos da morena.

A loira continuou com o seu olhar astuto, em nenhum momento desde que chegara havia realmente dado alguma atenção a líder do chalé 5, não que La Rue realmente se importasse com isso, porém desde que retornaram do Mar de Monstros a relação entre as duas havia mudado um pouco, apesar das provocações e pequenas discussões entre as duas, arriscaria até dizer que teria evoluído de alguma forma. A morena fechou a porta atrás de si e encostou-se sobre a madeira pesada, não lhe passou despercebido certo desconforto por parte da inspetora.

-Seria prudente ter um pouco mais de responsabilidade com as suas obrigações. - comentou enquanto fazia suas anotações, a caneta trabalhando rápido sob o papel. - deixar as obrigações em cima dos seus irmãos enquanto você se diverte por aí não é algo louvável.

Annabeth estava fazendo o que sabia de melhor, dar sermões e Clarisse não estava disposta a aturar muito daquilo.

-Ok Chase… Qual o seu problema exatamente? - perguntou com a voz baixa, o que não era algo bom, com poucos passos rompera a distância entre as duas. - A noite não foi das melhores?! - alfinetou a morena um tanto ácida.

O que se seguiram foram segundos torturantes para ambas, Clarisse esperava por uma resposta afiada naquele momento… Ela queria sentir a raiva nas palavras da garota a sua frente, mas o que obteve foi algo ainda mais intrigante, o completo silêncio havia se instalado, pela primeira vez havia deixado um dos filhos de Athena sem palavras e não apenas qualquer um deles, mas a favorita da deusa. Clarisse estava ficando com raiva daquela maldita indiferença, uma das suas mãos pousaram no queixo da loira, forçando o contato visual que até então não havia acontecido… Aqueles olhos de um cinza tempestuoso finalmente estavam presos aos seus, porém o que conseguiu ver através deles foi dor, confusão e principalmente mágoa.

-Certamente não é algo do seu interesse. - respondeu Annabeth de forma fria, tentando transparecer indiferença com o comentário carregado de malícia. Afastando-se do toque da outra campista. -… um dois é tudo o que posso oferecer La Rue, mas acho que você já esperava por isso.

Clarisse apenas concordou com a cabeça e bufou de forma impaciente, pelo conjunto da obra seu chalé bem que merecia até menos, entretanto tudo o que queria no momento era que a espertinha seguisse logo para as outras inspeções. A morena abriu a porta do recinto e deu passagem para a menor, porém o espaço era demasiado pequeno e Annabeth não pode evitar esbarrar na filha de Ares… A morena pode sentir um arrepio onde o calor da outra havia se instalado por alguns segundos, tentou esquecer esse pensamento logo de imediato trocando um último olhar com a campista. Não queria admitir pra si, mas estava curiosa em saber o que havia acontecido com a loira para a mesma ter ficado tão chateada… Não que estivesse se importando, era apenas curiosidade.

Deixou o seu cubículo pisando firme, sua cabeça parecia fervilhar, mais parecia o pobre Jackson quando tentava juntar as coisas sem queimar os próprios fusíveis. Deu um chute com a sola do coturno pesado no primeiro beliche que pôs os seus olhos, um dos pés cedeu fazendo um estrondo ao ir despencar no chão… Que fosse para o Hades quem quer que tivesse que resolver essa porcaria de problema.

Três de seus irmãos se encontravam no recinto, nada disseram com a sua explosão, afinal era já considerado normal filhos de Ares fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas quando se tratava de Clarisse era bom não estar tão perto assim para presenciar. Um ou outro até arriscava um olhar, a morena sustentava com firmeza, como se desafiasse algum dos palermas a fazer algo, decidiu por fim ir até a ala dos banheiros, precisava de um banho de preferência gelado para poder colocar os pensamentos em ordem antes que deixasse alguém realmente bem machucado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então o que acharam?
> 
> Aos poucos a história vai se desenrolar, prometo não desapontar... Vejo vocês nos comentários!


	3. Comemoração

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meus queridos, tudo bem? Passando um pouquinho mais cedo, pois não consegui me conter. Conversando com algumas leitoras vi que deixei de esclarecer algumas coisas que creio eu não ter deixado claro antes.
> 
> Obs: Idade entre as duas, Annabeth tem por volta de 16 e Clarisse tem 17, sei que isso - com o perdão da palavra – f*de a grande profecia porém como também havia comentado antes vou seguir um plot alternativo que em alguns eventos se mescle com os do livro, ok?!
> 
> Eu provavelmente tinha alguma outra observação a fazer, mas esqueci completamente, qualquer outra duvida estarei aqui a postos para responder, porém adianto que o que pode não fazer muito sentido ou pode ficar confuso para alguns será esclarecido com o passar dos caps. quem já me acompanhou a alguns anos sabe como gosto de explicar algumas coisas em flashbacks então acho que é só... Espero que gostem do cap. tentei revisá-lo decentemente, mas minha crise de stress está tão grande que mal consigo abrir o olho direito hoje mesmo tendo tomado os medicamentos.
> 
> Boa leitura a todos!!!

Nenhum semideus entrou no seu caminho o que de certa forma foi uma pena, se antes estava evitando algum tipo de briga agora ela queria se encrencar de vez. Deixou suas coisas de lado e entrou em um dos box, o movimento estava bem menor para aquela manhã, porém deduziu que era devido a inspeção dos chalés. Acionou a ducha fria, relaxando quase que de imediato ao sentir o contato da água com os músculos… Era tudo o que precisava no momento.

Sentiu a ardência nas costas e um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que uma de suas mãos deslizou pelo ombro, queria poder agradecer a garota que tinha lhe deixado tantas marcas, porém não podia fazer nada. No segundo seguinte o sorriso quase que imperceptível morreu aos poucos em seus lábios, como se sua cabeça tivesse dado um "click", Clarisse conseguiu se lembrar de tudo que acontecera na noite anterior.

***

_"A adrenalina ainda corria pelo seu corpo, mesmo que nesse momento tudo estivesse bem, ela e Annabeth já se encontravam no acampamento meio-sangue graças aos dólares que Tyson milagrosamente tinha em sua bolsa. Percy e os outros também retornaram sem grandes problemas, sua missão foi um sucesso, todos estavam bem apesar do cansaço, todos estavam bem… Mesmo que ainda se preocupasse com uma certa loira de olhos cinzentos. Se fechasse os olhos podia sentir novamente o tremor do seu próprio corpo, algo nada compatível com uma cria de Ares, podia sentir o frio emanando do corpo da filha de Athena, nada comparável a criatura enérgica e por tantas vezes irritante. Chase estava viva graças ao velocino de ouro, a árvore de Thalia havia sido restaurada bem como a barreira do acampamento… Tudo estava bem._

_Havia recebido felicitações de todos os campistas, seus irmãos do chalé de Ares lhe colocaram nos ombros, gargalhavam e entoavam gritos de guerra como bárbaros ensandecidos. Se antes os outros tinham que aturar a arrogância e queixos em pé dos guerreiros, agora eles seriam realmente insuportáveis… Porém todos estavam em festa, quem em sã consciência reclamaria de algo?!_

_As felicitações continuaram noite adentro mesmo após receber a coroa de louros quando todos se reuniram para a refeição no pavilhão._

_-E não é que a semideusa mais turrona do acampamento voltou inteira…_

_Clarisse sorria enquanto seus irmãos gargalhavam e conversavam alto, chamando a atenção de quem estava ao redor. A filha de Ares levantou os olhos, mesmo já sabendo quem era a dona da voz._

_-Não é dessa vez que você vai ficar sem mim, Beauregard_. - _rebateu com aquele meio sorriso que transitava entre o deboche e malicia, tão bem conhecido pela amiga._

_Normalmente os campistas precisavam de alguma permissão para levantar-se das mesas destinadas aos seus próprios chalés, porém como a filha de Afrodite era uma das conselheiras e tal regra não se aplicava a ela. Clarisse levantou-se para cumprimentar a melhor amiga e ganhou um beijo gentil e demorado no rosto o que não passou despercebido pelos irmãos que logo começaram uma nova baderna._

_-Idiotas… - resmungou a guerreira sentindo um leve rubor no rosto._

_-Após o jantar vamos comemorar de verdade. - informou a campista sussurrando no seu ouvido._

_Clarisse não respondeu nada, apenas escutou e lhe olhou um tanto quanto intrigada com a informação._

_-Não vá pensando bobagens La Rue... Apesar da ideia me agradar. - completou lhe oferecendo um sorriso aberto. - os gêmeos Pólux e Castor estão bem animados para dar uma boa festa e alguém me disse que alguns vinhos da reserva do Sr. D sumiram misteriosamente. - completou com uma piscadela. - bem… Eu preciso ir, preciso avisar mais algumas pessoas sobre nossa comemoração clandestina._

_A filha de Ares levantou uma das sobrancelhas ainda levemente intrigada com aquilo tudo, é claro que uma festa era algo sempre bom, tomar alguns goles de vinho da reserva do Sr. D era algo realmente impagável, mas algo no olhar e nas palavras da Beauregard estava lhe deixando com os sentidos levemente em alerta e se tinha algo que ela nunca deixava de seguir era os seus sentidos._

_Após Sr.D e Quíron se retirarem novamente para a casa grande o plano dos jovens entraria em ação. Os gêmeos do chalé 12 foram um dos primeiros a se retirarem, pois ainda tinham pequenas coisas para serem resolvidas enquanto as cantorias ao redor da fogueira seguiriam a comando das crias de Apolo. E pouco a pouco os campistas deixavam o pavilhão do jantar para se reunirem no chalé dos filhos de Dionísio, em sua maioria eram filhos de Afrodite e Ares, porém alguns dos outros chalés também resolveram participar, mesmo que fosse por curiosidade ou realmente para agirem de forma desregrada pelo menos uma vez._

_A música que tocava no ambiente era convidativa, alguns dos jovens mais desinibidos começavam a dançar mesmo que ainda nem tivessem ingerido qualquer tipo de bebida. Clarisse foi uma das últimas a chegar ao chalé dos gêmeos, apesar de que a festa de comemoração era justamente para ela, entretanto não demorou muito para Silena lhe achar no meio dos jovens que já estavam ali presentes e animados._

_-Que tal beber um pouco? - perguntou a morena de olhos azuis já lhe oferecendo uma das garrafas especiais do Sr. D._

_Clarisse lhe olhou um tanto desconfiada, porém aceitou de bom grado, não era a primeira vez que faria aquilo._

_-Não seja tão carrancuda, relaxa um pouco sua esquentadinha. - brincou segurando delicadamente no queixo da mais alta e lhe dando um selinho demorado nos lábios. - aproveite um pouco a festa._

_Clarisse queria aprofundar o beijo, sentir um pouco mais do gosto do vinho impresso nos lábios da amiga, mas a mesma se afastou e apontou com a cabeça mais para o canto do chalé._

_-Que tal oferecer um pouco para a sua amiga?! - a morena de olhos verdes seguiu a direção indicada pela filha de Afrodite e pode ver um tanto quanto acanhada Annabeth Chase mais ao fundo. - acho que vai ajudá-la a não se sentir tão deslocada._

_Mais uma vez Clarisse pareceu não ter forças para revidar as palavras de Silena, Chase não era sua amiga - eram rivais apesar de tudo - porém em seu íntimo, confraternizar com a filha de Athena não lhe parecia o maior dos absurdos. Tomou um gole ali mesmo no gargalo da garrafa, sentindo o gosto inigualável lhe aflorar os sentidos… Teria que se lembrar de agradecer ao gatuno que havia se arriscado para pegar alguns vinhos, mesmo tendo completa noção da ira que poderia cair sobre si quando o deus “talvez” descobrisse tamanha infração._

_Seus pés lhe levaram automaticamente na direção da loira, mesmo que lá no fundo da sua cabeça algo lhe ordenasse para frear tal impulso. A campista ajeitou a postura ao notar a presença da garota mais alta e atlética, sem saber exatamente como começar algum diálogo._

_-Oi… - recriminou-se a morena mentalmente pela sua falta de tato. - tudo bem com você? - Foi tudo o que conseguiu… Tentou esconder sua frustração desviando os olhos._

_Clarisse estava realmente lhe dirigindo a palavra sem insultos, sem brincadeiras ou ironia, aquilo fez a loira levantar um pouco uma das sobrancelhas, entretanto a conselheira do chalé 5 estava séria e lhe olhava de forma firme agora._

_-... Sim. - respondeu após alguns segundos. Annabeth levou uma das mãos até onde havia sido ferida como se entendesse apenas pelo olhar aquilo que a outra desejava saber. - obrigada. - agradeceu de forma baixa e evitando os olhos intensos da morena. - se não tivesse recuperado o velocino, talvez eu não estivesse aqui agora. - era difícil pra ela ficar admitindo certas coisas, principalmente quando tinha certeza que o ego da outra se inflaria com aquilo… E como ela tinha verdadeira repulsa daquele comportamento infantil e prepotente da filha de Ares._

_-Sozinha por aqui, Chase? - perguntou com um quê de curiosidade na voz olhando ao seu redor, aquela conversa havia tomado um rumo não desejado. - onde anda seu fiel escudeiro cabeça de alga?_

_-Percy e Grover foram atrás de algumas bebidas. - respondeu a garota rolando os olhos e cruzando os braços sob o peito. Ali estava à verdadeira filha de Ares, não estava muito disposta a aturar piadinhas, não naquele dia que parecia ter sido já tão longo e cansativo._

_A morena apenas confirmou com a cabeça, dando mais um belo gole na bebida que havia sido ofertada por Silena. Os olhos cinza de Annabeth pareciam presos aos seus e ela não se absteve de sustentar o olhar enigmático da garota._

_-Aceita?! - perguntou estendendo a garrafa para a filha de Athena, com certeza o que se seguiria lhe traria alguma satisfação._

_A loira não havia deixado de lhe encarar um só momento, La Rue podia ver as engrenagens astutas de Annabeth Chase trabalhando arduamente naquele momento. Ela aceitaria aquele pequeno desafio?_

_-... Estamos comemorando, certo? - insistiu oferecendo um meio sorriso, sem zombaria, ou malícia. - não faria essa desfeita, não é mesmo Chase? - deu mais alguns poucos passos diminuindo consideravelmente a distância entre as duas. Uma das mãos se apoiou na parede ao lado da cabeça da loira enquanto se inclinava um pouco como se fosse contar um segredo para a mesma. - seja lá quem tenha conseguido afanar alguns vinhos do Sr.D merece ter seu trabalho reconhecido, não acha?!_

_A campista pode sentir as leves notas de álcool empregadas nas palavras quase que sussurradas da outra. Estava tentando lutar para não ceder a tal vontade, porém já havia chegado com as próprias pernas até ali, talvez merecesse um pouco de relaxamento após tudo o que haviam passado. Piscou lentamente evitando os olhos verdes por instantes, bem como procurou não olhar para os lábios da morena em seguida… Respirou de forma pausada, tentando organizar os pensamentos, parecia estranho e ao mesmo tempo certo estar ali naquele momento, e a loira não era fã de estar fora do controle da situação._

_Aqueles olhos desafiadores ainda lhe encaravam com astúcia, nenhuma filha do deus da guerra lhe encararia daquela forma e sairia sem resposta, não deixaria que a outra lhe julgasse como uma pessoa careta e certinha, sem pensar muito tomou-lhe a garrafa das mãos e deu um gole grande, sem desviar dos olhos verdes um só momento… Não havia tomado vinho antes, não possuía idade para tal, porém sabia reconhecer que aquele tinha um gosto especial, a doçura com certeza deveria ser algo incomparável… Antes que pudesse conter seus pensamentos perguntou para si mesma como seria provar daquele mesmo sabor pelos lábios macios da La Rue._

_Silena chegou logo em seguida sorrindo para as garotas, Annabeth pareceu sair um pouco do seu torpor bem como Clarisse, ambas não sabiam o que falar naquele momento, porém a filha de Afrodite puxou as duas mais para perto do som, sem muita cerimônia._

_-Eu estou esperando os meninos… - comentou enquanto a morena de olhos azuis sorria e voltava a dançar despreocupada._

_-Ah não se preocupe… Percy e Grover estão bem. - disse dando uma piscadela e apontando para os dois que pareciam animados ao conversar com outros campistas enquanto bebiam. - vamos lá Annabeth é uma comemoração… - disse tomando em assalto a garrafa de Clarisse que lhe olhou semicerrando os olhos e oferecendo a filha de Athena._

_Annabeth deu um pequeno sorriso dando-se momentaneamente por vencida e tomou mais um gole longo, se os seus "ótimos" amigos haviam se esquecido dela no canto de um chalé ela iria aproveitar um pouco também._

_***_

_Clarisse havia se apoiado em uma das colunas de sustentação e observava as duas garotas conversando e sorrindo, era a primeira vez que via Silena e Annabeth se entendendo tão bem, resolveu não atrapalhar e ser agraciada com as risadas e porque não com a dança entre as duas… Desde quando a espertinha e queridinha de todos havia se mostrado tão "solta"? Já havia constatado que não conseguia tirar os olhos da menor e vez ou outra os olhos cinzentos se prendiam aos seus, como se quisesse lhe provocar de alguma forma… As pessoas ao redor estavam muito entretidas com seus pares, suas bebidas e com a música alta, talvez aquilo tivesse deixado a outra mais desinibida… **"merda"** pensou tentando restabelecer um pouco da sua consciência, porém quanto mais bebia, mais se sentia presa às sensações que a figura a sua frente estava lhe causando… Seria algo assim tão errado querer sentir a pele quente e o suor da outra contra a sua própria pele?! Estaria mentindo para si se não admitisse que já olhara para Annabeth outras vezes, era uma garota realmente bonita… Irritantemente bonita… E pelos deuses, como alguém conseguia resistir aqueles olhos?_

_Silena se aproximou novamente, puxando Annabeth por uma das mãos antes que algum dos seus queridos irmãos se aproximasse demais, pode ver por todo o momento que a guerreira lhes acompanhava a cada movimento esperando quem seria o atrevido ou atrevida que se arriscaria a importunar as duas. Conhecia bem a filha da guerra… Sabia o quanto ela poderia ser possessiva quando queria… Preferia não arriscar a arcada dentária de algum dos indivíduos do seu próprio chalé._

_Beauregard chegou sorrindo até a amiga passando um dos braços pelo pescoço da mesma e o outro pelo pescoço de Annabeth, deixando as três bem próximas, a loira parecia um pouco mais alta devido à quantidade de vinho ingerida, Clarisse apenas lhe olhou com certa curiosidade até que os lábios já conhecidos da filha de Afrodite tocaram os seus, foi algo surpresa, pensou por um momento de se afastar - pois Chase estava ali a poucos centímetros - mas mesmo assim ela correspondeu, mesmo que sem jeito… Mesmo sem saber em qual tipo de brincadeira a morena estava querendo lhe envolve, deixou-se render pelo toque doce e a língua experiente da filha de Afrodite._

_Silena sentiu o corpo da Chase tencionar com o seu movimento, antes que a loira pudesse ter alguma ação, a morena deixou os lábios da guerreira e beijou delicadamente os da filha de Athena… Annabeth não teve ação para fazer nada naquele momento, nunca havia beijado uma garota antes, mas estava longe de ser uma sensação ruim. Pode sentir um pequeno sorriso da morena se formar em seus lábios quando começou mesmo que de forma um tanto tímida a corresponder, não faria papel de boba na frente das duas… Até que algo realmente inesperado aconteceu. Não satisfeita com o seu joguinho a filha da deusa do amor aproximou ainda mais o rosto de Clarisse que ainda parecia atônita com a cena protagonizada pelas duas, até que a mão em sua nuca forçou-lhe gentilmente a assumir o lugar em que estava, fazendo La Rue colidir gentilmente os lábios com os da loira._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sei que alguns estão querendo me matar por parar nessa parte, mas me mantenham viva para poder postar mais kkkkk...
> 
> Vejo vocês nos comentários!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meus queridos, olha eu aqui de novo!!!
> 
> Como alguns sabem essa semana começou bem terrível pra mim, de forma que está sendo bem complicado não surtar, agradeço de coração quem vem me ajudando... Então peço desculpas se não consegui revisar o cap. de forma descente, mas como isso é uma das poucas coisas que ainda me acalma resolvi postar mais cedo essa semana.
> 
> Uma coisa que queria deixar bem claro aqui, baixem as expectativas para esse cap. ok?! Eu sou péssima com esse tipo de “cena” e eu realmente sofri pra terminar esse cap. mais que os outros pq sempre que lia nunca achava que estava bom o suficiente ou que eu estava transmitindo de forma certa o que eu queria... Bem, eu vou ali enterrar a minha cabeça de vergonha e vejo vocês nos comentários.
> 
> Ah! Papai Ares tá vendo esses leitores fantasmas viu?! Ele vai morder a cabeça do dedão de todos vocês hehehe... Bem, Obrigada aos acompanhantes da fic e boa leitura a todos pq eu já falei demais e já já as notas ficaram maiores que os meus caps.

**_"Por muitas vezes_ **   
**_Eu posso dizer eu ansiei por você  
O lírio entre os espinhos  
A presa entre os lobos"_ **

***

_Seus lábios se encontraram com surpresa, podia sentir lentamente o carinho de Silena se dissolver e liberar o seu pescoço, assim como deveria estar fazendo com a outra garota… Qual atitude deveria tomar no momento? Não estava conseguindo pensar com clareza, sequer conseguia pensar para dizer a verdade e isso lhe incomodava, era um terrível agravante para uma filha de Atena, porém os lábios unidos aos seus eram os mesmos que há pouco tempo tivera vontade de explorar e provar... Pensar não deveria ser uma prioridade. Ambas estavam de olhos fechados, poderia até mesmo afirmar que estavam travando suas próprias batalhas internas antes de arriscar qualquer movimento._

**"Foda-se"** _pensou a filha de Atena com o pouco de sanidade que ainda residia em seu ser ao sentir o gosto acentuado do vinho impresso nos lábios da mais alta, arriscou deslizar brevemente seus sobre os da outra, já havia beijado outras pessoas antes, contudo nunca passara pelo seu imaginário que algum filho de Ares pudesse ter a boca tão suave ou talvez fosse apenas algo característico da morena._

_Pode sentir a outra enrijecer e arfar brevemente quando a ponta de sua língua tocou de forma curiosa os lábios bem desenhados… Aquilo foi demais para o autocontrole já um tanto abalado da La Rue, que até então parecia tão perdida em suas sensações como a loira... Perdida demais para uma filha de Ares, ela era de agir. Uma das mãos decididas se direcionou ao pescoço alvo enquanto a outra lhe guiou pela cintura para a coluna onde até pouco tempo a mais alta descansava, tentou conter um gemido de surpresa ao sentir a língua de Clarisse invadir sua boca sem pedir por qualquer tipo de permissão, sentiu como se as fundações da sua alma estivessem desmoronando neste momento, sua mão deslizou pela nuca até os dedos acariciarem os fios castanhos de tom escuro, correspondendo aquele beijo com a mesma necessidade feroz que a mais velha._

_Sentia suas pernas falharem com todas aquelas sensações, era possível sentir toda aquela explosão com um beijo?! Clarisse nublava seus pensamentos e sentidos o corpo da morena prensava levemente o seu contra a coluna, suas mãos deslizaram pelos ombros fortes e os braços bem delineados até repousarem na barra da camiseta da filha de Ares… Precisava de ar, constatou ao sentir a respiração pesada e carregada pelo álcool da garota quando arranhou brevemente o abdômen da mesma, deixando sua primeira marca ali._

_Seus olhos se abriram devagar, com receio do que poderia presenciar, mas La Rue já havia tomado seu pescoço distribuindo pequenos beijos, tudo o que pode encontrar foi o desejo estampado nos olhos verdes da sua até então rival. Sentiu algo queimar dentro de si, nenhum garoto havia lhe deixado daquela forma, mas aquela intragável filha de Ares deixara suas pernas trêmulas… Antes que sua cabeça começasse a trabalhar novamente os lábios bem desenhados já estavam tomando seu pescoço, sugando o ponto de pulso e lhe causando ainda mais sensações._

_-Idiota… - disse ao mesmo tempo em que suas unhas curtas cravaram na pele da morena. - não se atreva a me deixar marcas visíveis._

_Pode sentir o sorriso diabólico da outra se formar contra a sua pele, a risadinha desdenhosa chegou aos seus ouvidos, aquilo lhe deixou ainda mais irritada, aquela guerreira estúpida estava satisfeita com aquela situação, estava gostando de brincar… Queria ter forças para poder resistir, mas ela havia procurado por aquilo… Queria sentir a morena, queria tirar todas as malditas dúvidas que rondavam sua cabeça._

_-Qual o problema Chase? - a voz rouca e tomada pelo desejo chegou aos seus ouvidos, bem como os dentes roçaram de forma muito suave em seu lóbulo. Obrigou-se a reprimir um gemido a muito custo, não daria ainda mais esse trunfo à outra. - medo que algum dos seus irmãos veja… Ou melhor… Medo que a mamãe saiba?_

_Sentiu mais uma vez a raiva borbulhar dentro de si, odiava quando lhe tratavam como uma garotinha odiava mais ainda quando esse tipo de provocação saía da boca da outra. Ela era a droga da conselheira do chalé de Atena, tinha os seus méritos, não devia satisfação a qualquer um dos seus irmãos sobre o que fazia ou deixava de fazer. Provocação feita… Provocação aceita._

_-Você fala demais, La Rue. - rebateu entredentes, puxando a mais alta pela nuca e tomando-lhe a boca com vontade mais uma vez._

_Clarisse mordiscou seus lábios entre o beijo, até então não havia percebido que a garota tinha tanta força, aproveitou a proximidade urgente entre as duas e pressionou sua coxa entre as pernas da loira, recebeu em troca um suspiro pesado contra a sua boca e sentiu Annabeth tencionar ao procurar um pouco mais por aquele novo contato… Suas mãos desceram até a cintura da loira, apertando a região como se tentasse se conter de alguma forma, porém inconscientemente ela mesma necessitava de mais, precisava de mais… Nunca achou que sentiria tanta vontade de tocar a pele alva daquela "espertinha", mas aquilo não estava sendo suficiente._

_Os olhos cinzentos novamente se conectaram aos seus após procurar novamente por resquícios de ar, havia tanto naquele olhar misterioso, tanto que não conseguia entender, Chase não falou nada, parecendo confusa demais para poder transformar aquilo em palavras… Viu o rosto da garota tingir-se levemente pelo rubor enquanto o peito subia e descia pela respiração descompassada, tentou se recompor um pouco e puxou Clarisse pela mão sem dizer nada. Entendia o que ela queria, não precisava de palavras._

_Saíram do chalé de Dionísio, não havia muitas pessoas pelos arredores àquela hora, a maioria ou estava abarrotada dentro do chalé ou em seus aposentos dormindo há algum tempo. Os passos das duas eram apressados e por vezes trôpegos e os olhos vigilantes como se fizessem algo em segredo, a morena lhe abraçou por trás, lhe dando um beijo no pescoço, apesar do leve tremor Annabeth lhe recriminou com os olhos semicerrados._

_-Aqui não idiota… - resmungou enquanto passavam pelos chalés e tentavam esconder o riso para não chamar a atenção._

_Estavam passando pelo abandonado chalé 5 quando Clarisse tencionou um pouco, fazendo a loira olhar para trás. Foi novamente enlaçada pela cintura, enquanto recebia pequenos beijos no maxilar._

_-Se está pensando que vou entrar nessa espelunca onde você leva todas as garotas está muito enganada._

_A morena até tentou fazer uma cara de falsamente ofendida, mas o tom usado pela outra garota foi tão sexy que a única coisa que realmente conseguiu sentir foi um arrepio na nuca._

_-E qual é a sua brilhante ideia espertinha? - comentou estreitando o olhar. - quer me levar até o chalé cheio de certinhos? – fez sinal para o recinto que se encontrava do outro lado. -… Depois não vá me culpar se eles acordarem com os seus gemidos._

_Os olhos cinzentos cintilavam de raiva, mas Clarisse pode ver as maçãs do rosto da garota corarem violentamente com o seu comentário antes dela lhe puxar pela camisa e seguirem deixando seus respectivos chalés de lado. A morena quis protestar quando seus olhos pousaram naquele lugar onde nunca havia pisado antes, mesmo assim não pode contestar quando Annabeth novamente lhe beijou, desta vez de forma mais lenta, provando a boca da guerreira como se tentasse memorizar cada segundo daquele ato. Fechou os olhos aproveitando o momento enquanto era guiada pelo local desconhecido, as costas da loira encontraram um dos pilares de sustentação e Clarisse logo levou seus lábios até o seu pescoço, sentindo ali o cheiro doce e o gosto salgado da fina camada de suor enquanto suas mãos hábeis se ocupavam com os botões da camisa da garota... Finalmente estavam longe de qualquer olhar curioso, daquele barulho ensurdecedor e daquele cheiro entorpecente._

_A filha de Ares afastou-se um pouco enquanto suas mãos delicadamente deslizavam pelos ombros da garota, deixando um rastro de brasa por onde as pontas dos dedos contornavam. Mesmo com a luz fria da lua, pode ver o rosto corado da loira, porém por nenhum momento havia desviado os olhos dos seus, sempre misteriosa, altiva… Tentou não suspirar com a imagem a sua frente, mas arriscaria dizer que era mais bela do que qualquer filha de Afrodite, disso não possuía dúvidas, queria tocar cada novo centímetro de pele exposta… Deslizou o nariz pela curvatura do pescoço, se embriagando novamente com o perfume, distribuiu pequenos beijos pelo colo, suas mãos foram um tanto inseguras até o fecho do sutiã, sem saber exatamente se tinha ou não permissão para continuar com a exploração._

_-Faça! - a voz chegou baixa e carregada aos ouvidos da morena… Odiava receber ordens, mas se obrigaria a atender aquela com dedicado prazer._

_Virou o corpo alvo afastando os fios dourados e ondulados das costas, a pele arrepiou com o contato dos dedos e o fecho sendo aberto, Clarisse fechou os olhos distribuindo beijos sob as costas enquanto as mãos se livraram da peça._

_-Chase… - a voz saiu rouca e possessiva, os dentes roçaram em um dos ombros enquanto as mãos cobriram os seios sem cerimônia. - por onde você se escondeu esse tempo todo?_

_Um gemido chegou aos seus ouvidos, bem como um movimento involuntário por parte da loira fez seu quadril roçar contra o short da mesma. Annabeth virou um pouco o rosto procurando pelos lábios da morena que lhe tomou com volúpia._

_As duas cambalearam pelo aposento amplo, a muito custo a loira se desvencilhou dos toques e virou-se, queria sentir mais daquele calor, porém queria sentir pele contra pele. Suas mãos puxaram a camiseta preta com urgência, jogando-a em um canto qualquer, Clarisse não perdeu tempo e retirou o sutiã, aproximou-se como uma predadora astuta, conectou os corpos em um abraço firme e se inclinou colocando Annabeth sob a cama e encaixando uma das pernas entre as da loira… Manteve as mãos da mesma presa acima da cabeça enquanto a sua mão livre dirigiu-se até o seio esquerdo, prendendo o mamilo eriçado entre os dedos fazendo a garota tremer e gemer novamente de prazer._

_Clarisse moveu os lábios até a garganta da semideusa e mordeu de forma suave para que não ficassem resquícios de marcas no dia seguinte, Annabeth arfou ao sentir os dedos da outra sob o seu seio novamente, suas costas arquearam, porém o peso da morena lhe manteve contra o colchão. Os lábios quentes deixaram um rastro molhado pelo colo da filha de Atena até capturarem um dos mamilos, as mãos da loira foram até as costas e o cabelo de La Rue quando a mesma lhe soltou para poder desabotoar o short e posicionar as mãos na lateral da peça. Com um resquício de consciência Annabeth puxou-a pelo queixo, conectando os olhos cinzentos aos verdes, agora tomado por um tom escuro devido o desejo estampado._

_-... Não vou te forçar a nada. - disse a morena quase como um sussurro, levando os lábios novamente aos da garota, beijando com carinho e vendo certa insegurança pairando sob os olhos da mesma._

_-Eu quero… - rebateu de forma lenta, não queria recuar, mesmo que nunca tivesse feito isso antes, mesmo que nunca pensasse que seria com uma garota… Com Clarisse. - preciso te sentir dentro de mim._

_A guerreira não precisava de mais nada, um sorriso sincero surgiu em seu rosto, do tipo raro que Annabeth nunca havia visto e isso fez o coração da mesma comprimir. A morena desceu lentamente o short juntamente com a peça íntima, saboreando cada novo centímetro de pele, ao retirar por completo ela levantou e se livrou das próprias peças que ainda cobriam o seu corpo… A filha de Atena lhe devorava como uma leoa apenas com o olhar._

_Encaixou-se entre as pernas da loira de forma cuidadosa, sem nunca tirar os olhos da garota, afastou-lhe as pernas com carinho distribuindo beijos entre as coxas e leves mordidas, via a menor se contorcer, procurando por mais contato. Annabeth gemeu antes que pudesse morder o travesseiro ao seu lado quando a língua quente começou a lhe explorar com curiosidade e delicadeza, seu corpo tremia à medida que era inundada pelo prazer e seus dedos se fecharam sobre os fios escuros quando os lábios bem desenhados sugaram em um ponto mais delicado._

_Enquanto continuava a provar e explorar a loira, foi recompensada com mais gemidos, o quadril da semideusa procurando por mais contato com a língua quente e atrevida, às costas arqueando, era a visão mais linda que seus olhos já haviam capturado. Um sorriso diabólico surgiu contra o sexo da garota quando Annabeth lhe olhou inebriada pelo prazer e ao mesmo tempo frustrada quando Clarisse parou o que estava fazendo e prendeu novamente o corpo contra o seu, porém antes que reclamasse sentiu seu próprio gosto pelos lábios da morena bem como o toque dos dedos lhe penetrando de forma muito delicada._

_Clarisse sentiu a leve tensão do corpo da menor, seus olhos cruzaram novamente com os cinzentos… Annabeth mordeu o lábio inferior tentando reprimir a leve fisgada que estava sentindo._

_-... Eu não vou te machucar Annie. - a voz rouca e calma fazia a loira relaxar os músculos gradualmente. Os lábios se dedicavam a beijar cada centímetro de pele que estivesse ao seu alcance._

_As unhas fincaram em suas costas sem qualquer dose de culpa, um gemido saiu de sua própria garganta ao sentir dor e prazer assim como a loira, deu-lhe um tempo para que pudesse se acostumar com a invasão até que aos poucos pode sentir a semideusa mover-se pedindo por mais. Pouco se importava com as marcas que ficariam no outro dia, começara com movimentos ritmados e vagarosos, para logo se intensificarem… Annabeth se entregou as sensações torrenciais de prazer percorrendo todo o seu ser, sua cabeça estava jogada para trás, seu corpo se contorcendo contra o colchão enquanto seus quadris se moviam de encontro aos dedos da morena._

_-Clari… eu não… eu não consigo… - ofegava a garota sem conseguir formar qualquer frase coerente._

_A guerreira tomou-lhe novamente os lábios ao sentir que Annabeth atingira seu clímax, as pernas tencionaram um pouco mais contra o corpo de Clarisse, os olhos cinzentos firmemente fechados o suor lhe escorrendo pelas curvas bem delineadas… Manteve o ritmo de forma muito lenta, até que sentiu o ardor em suas costas ao ser liberada pelas unhas da loira e o corpo da mesma relaxar sobre o colchão. Retirou os dois dedos do interior da garota que gemeu baixinho com a falta do contato e os espasmos… Clarisse estava realmente encantada com a expressão serena que a garota esboçava, aos poucos seus olhares se cruzaram como em tantas vezes nessa mesma noite._

_-Annab… - tentou dizer algo ao notar o leve rastro de sangue entre os dedos._

_-Tudo bem… - sussurrou tranquilizando a morena e lhe afagando o maxilar com o polegar. - eu disse que queria. - afirmou novamente, beijando os lábios da filha de Ares e dando uma leve mordida._

_Clarisse tentou não pensar, se entregando as sensações que o beijo lhe causava, mas havia sido a primeira vez da Chase e ela realmente quis que fosse com ela. Queria dizer alguma coisa no momento, mas sempre fora terrível com palavras, coração martelava fortemente contra as costelas e sua cabeça estava uma verdadeira bagunça._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada e espero que gostem!!!  
> Vejo vocês em breve!!!


	5. Negação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meus semilindos tudo bem com vocês? Passando para deixar o cap. um pouco mais cedo, eu postaria na sexta, mas a minha rotina de trabalho está bem pesada e provavelmente eu não teria tempo e também queria trocar algumas palavrinhas com vocês.
> 
> Eu sei que muita gente quer que eu corra um pouco mais com os caps. e eu queria muito poder fazer isso também pq sou muito ansiosa de verdade, mas vou explicar algo que falei na minha outra fic e esqueci de comentar aqui... Meu tempo de escrever/editar é muito curto, por volta de 30min a 1h por dia e um detalhe que tenho que esclarecer é que as condições que voltei a escrever são meio que... Bem, eu preciso escrever escondida, nada louvável eu sei, mas é a minha realidade.
> 
> Outra coisa que me perguntaram, vai ser apenas um romance ou vai ter algo a mais e eu digo a vocês que “Sim meus amores! Teremos algo além de treta romântica”, teremos profecia, teremos uma trama afinal como eu disse lá na sinopse “Annabeth e Clarisse descobriram que em meio ao acaso pode existir algo mais profundo e PERIGOSO entre as duas, algo que mantém os destinos das semideusas bem mais entrelaçados do que aparentam”. Sei que pode parecer que está muito parado, mas antes de entrar na trama principal eu gosto deixar tudo bem amarrado para que não fique uma história rasa... Gosto quando o leitor lê e tem a sensação de que aquilo pode ter algum fundamento... Não sei se me fiz entender, mas é isso. Garanto que não vão se arrepender da espera!!!
> 
> E a terceira coisa é que estou pesquisando muito pra essa fic, tipo pesquisando pra caramba mesmo e eu estou muito feliz sabe acho que eu nunca estive tão ansiosa/ feliz com a pesquisa de uma fic mesmo sendo um gênero que eu nunca escrevi na vida.
> 
> Bem, eu gosto desse capítulo! Quando eu o escrevi me deixou menos apreensiva que o cap. passado e bem... Teremos o foco um pouco mais para a Annabeth... É complicado tentar escrever sob a perspectiva dela, mas eu tentei...

**_“Sinto a respiração dela em meu rosto_ **

**_O corpo dela junto ao meu_ **

**_Não consigo olhar em seus olhos_ **

**_Ela está fora do meu alcance_ **

**_Apenas um tolo pra acreditar_ **

**_Que eu tenho algo que ela precisa_ **

**_Ela é como o vento”_ **

_***_

_"Algo na voz, no corpo ou nos beijos da filha de Atena conseguia lhe desnortear. Mal sentira o toque doce e as palavras macias como veludo e ali estava ela pressionando involuntariamente seu centro quente contra a coxa alva da semideusa. Poderia não proferir, mas seria realmente uma idiota - como a espertinha bem gostavam de lhe chamar - se não admitisse que teria problemas para se desvencilhar daquele corpo tão tentador, de não olhar a loira de outra forma quando cada uma tivesse que seguir para o seu lado._

_-Eu quero você. - disse tão baixo quanto um sussurro._

_Annabeth não tivera forças para se recuperar de todas as sensações que a outra havia lhe proporcionado quando a voz da morena chegou aos seus ouvidos quase como uma ordem perigosamente baixa para uma normalmente irritada La Rue; os olhos verdes ainda carregavam aquele até então desconhecido tom escuro, sabia que não era apenas desejo e a umidade da guerreira sendo impressa em sua pele… Tentador demais para dizer não ou ter forças o suficiente para recuar._

_Seu coração palpitava forte enquanto seus olhos estavam completamente hipnotizados pela morena a sua frente. Clarisse agora tinha os olhos semicerrados, mordia o canto dos lábios, tentava não machucar a pele alva com o toque firme, mas se controlar não era algo do seu feitio. Apesar da penumbra, através da luz fria da lua podia analisar o corpo da filha da guerra, era forte, bem desenhado… Queria tocar, mas ainda possuía receio… Conseguia sentir seu próprio ser agitar-se novamente aos poucos, não conseguia entender como aquela garota por tantas vezes irritante podia lhe trazer tanto descontrole._

_Inconscientemente postou as mãos sob o quadril da mais alta, trazendo-a mais para si, a guerreira gemeu com a sua iniciativa, mas deixou que a mesma conduzisse, os olhos verdes abriram-se novamente e lhe encaravam como um animal faminto. Annabeth quase não se lembrara como respirar de forma regular, arfava enquanto suas mãos levemente trêmulas sentenciaram o ritmo dos quadris da semideusa, procurou pelos lábios da morena e a mesma lhe beijou de forma desesperada._

_A loira aproveitou o momento de vulnerabilidade e empurrou La Rue contra o colchão, a garota lhe olhou intrigada, mas logo em seguida pode ver aquele brilho desafiador e mais uma vez aquele sorriso que tanto odiava e ao mesmo tempo era capaz de causar suspiros e arrepios por todo seu corpo… Faria aquela cria de Ares engolir todas as provocações que lhe fizera. Seus lábios alcançaram os da morena com vontade para logo se dirigirem para o pescoço, colo e seios, chupando e mordendo cada pedaço de pele ou pequena cicatriz que cruzava o seu caminho, os gemidos da semideusa abaixo de si saiam quase como um rosnado e as mãos lhe seguravam de forma possessiva._

_Clarisse abriu mais as pernas de modo que acomodasse melhor a loira entre as suas, as unhas cravaram nas nádegas da garota e um gemido alto saiu da garganta da Chase quando a intimidade quente da morena foi pressionada contra a sua. As duas foram arrebatadas com um prazer avassalador, os corpos se movendo em sincronia, encaixados com perfeição, como se a tempos pertencessem uma a outra… Se entregaram aquele sentimento intenso até seus corpos serem completamente consumidos pelo prazer._

_Annabeth teve o corpo amparado pelos braços da líder do chalé 5, estava exausta e aquela sensação de relaxamento começava a consumir seu corpo lentamente. Deitou sob o peito de uma Clarisse igualmente tomada pelo suor e exaustão, que lhe aninhou com carinho que nem mesmo ela sabia que possuía._

_Trocaram beijos delicados e olhares de cumplicidade, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer para elas duas ou para qualquer pessoa que as visse daquela forma, sentiam-se completas, nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita. Tentaram lutar contra o peso nas pálpebras e aproveitar cada segundo, mas a sensação terna e cálida dos corpos encaixados e entorpecidos era bom demais para não se deixar render._

_A filha do deus da guerra ainda conseguiu captar certo olhar de preocupação antes de ser tomada pelo sono, mas tratou de reconfortar a loira… Sentia a necessidade de vê-la bem._

_-Annabeth… - chamou-a segurando no queixo da menina com delicadeza._

_Até então não havia prestado atenção em como seu nome era pronunciado de forma bonita quando entoado pela outra, tentou esconder o leve rubor, mas não afastou os olhos... Era a primeira vez em todos aqueles anos de acampamento que a morena lhe chamava pelo nome._

_-Precisa descansar… - comentou Clarisse com aquele tom estranhamente preocupado, não estava acostumada a ser tratada daquela forma, muito menos pela filha de Ares._

_A semideusa apenas concordou com a cabeça e se deixou levar pelo carinho depositado nas madeixas loiras e onduladas, adormecendo logo em seguida."_

**_***_ **

Clarisse não tinha noção de quanto tempo havia passado naquele box com o chuveiro ligado a água correndo pelos fios escuros e o resto do corpo, sentiu uma náusea extremamente forte ao repassar tudo o que havia ocorrido na noite anterior. Esfregava os olhos e balbuciava pragas em grego de forma desconexa, quem lhe visse acharia que tinha surtado de vez, forçava a mente algumas vezes para ter certeza que não estava em seu juízo perfeito, que aquilo tudo era fruto da sua imaginação, mesmo sabendo que sua mente não seria assim tão detalhista para ter apenas imaginado tudo aquilo nos mínimos detalhes.

Não só parecia como era completamente real, as marcas nos seus ombros e costas bem como os outros leves hematomas pela pele constatava tal insanidade... Havia transado com Annabeth Chase, a inalcançável loira de olhos cinzentos do chalé 6, a garota com quem possuía uma rivalidade desde quando se entendia por gente, a irritante espertinha filha de Atena. Não só passaram a noite, como Chase havia se entregado pela primeira vez a alguém… **"pelos deuses"** , seria esse o motivo de ter sido deixada logo no primeiro horário da manhã sozinha no chalé de Poseidon? Teria Annabeth se arrependido de tudo que fizeram na noite anterior? A garota deveria realmente estar lhe odiando após a vistoria no chalé de Ares.

Procurou colocar os pensamentos em ordem, coisa que não era lá muito fácil quando se tratava dela, era de agir, era impulsiva - nisso era muito boa - mas refletir nunca foi o seu forte. Deixou o box e procurou se vestir o mais rápido possível, bem como pegar os seus pertences, precisava conversar com uma certa pessoa o mais rápido que conseguisse… E a mesma teria que lhe dar boas explicações se não quisesse experimentar o ápice da sua falta de paciência, Beauregard não poderia ter brincado com algo tão sério... Não ela.

***

_"Seu corpo ainda estava levemente dolorido mesmo após os cuidado na enfermaria, mesmo assim sentia uma sensação boa e quente pelo seu corpo, a brisa fria lhe arrepiava o dorso descoberto fazendo-a procurar por um pouco mais de acolhimento. Sentia um leve latejar na cabeça nada realmente muito incômodo, porém era Annabeth Chase e mesmo que não estivesse completamente desperta seu lado racional já começara a trabalhar… Havia bebido na noite anterior, aí estava a causa da dor de cabeça insistente, estava com frio e pelas sensações dormiu nua e apesar da brisa havia um calor confortador e diferente lhe acolhendo de forma protetora… Era o corpo de uma pessoa, tinha certeza. Nesse momento seu coração martelava tanto quanto a sua cabeça, tinha receio de abrir os olhos e tirar a prova de quem estava ali com ela naquela cama pequena demais para duas pessoas dividirem._

_Respirou fundo e tomou coragem, ainda sonolenta os olhos cinzentos focalizaram o rosto da pessoa que lhe segurava com firmeza apesar de pesadamente adormecida… Sentiu um solavanco no estômago, como se tivesse a algum custo presa em algum pesadelo, pois aquilo lhe parecia surreal demais. Sentiu uma tontura forte, fechou os olhos com força e tentou restabelecer novamente sua respiração._

**_"Não, não, não…"_ ** _sua consciência negava veementemente tal absurdo, porém a quem ela queria enganar? Estava nua, na cama com uma igualmente nua Clarisse La Rue, não tinha exatamente o que negar. Sentia-se estranha dentre outros emaranhados de sentimentos que não conseguia definir. Surpresa por ter dividido a cama com outra garota, pois até então não se lembrava de sequer sentir-se atraída por outra campista, surpresa por essa mesma garota ser justamente a sua rival, a garota com quem quase sempre disputava atividades no acampamento, a garota idiota, briguenta, ranzinza, líder do chalé dos boçais… Sua cabeça martelava, mas era algo acima da ressaca, se perguntava em um ciclo repetitivo como havia parado ali?_

_Olhou para a figura mais alta a sua frente que se encolhia para poder lhe proporcionar algum conforto, por mais que nunca tivesse lhe passado pela cabeça de se aventurar com garotas tinha de admitir que Clarisse era muito bonita - nunca falaria isso em alto e bom som, mas era a cria mais bela entre os filhos de Ares. Os olhos cinzentos correram pela expressão que transitava entre a calma e levemente conturbada **"Como alguém pode ter essa expressão carrancuda até mesmo quando dorme?"** pensou enquanto analisava os traços bem desenhados, observou o pescoço, os ombros, os braços fortes que lhe abraçavam protetoramente pela cintura, haviam pequenas cicatrizes esbranquiçadas aqui e ali, suas marcas de batalha e treino ávido sem sombra de dúvidas, detalhes que talvez nunca tivesse percebido e agora lhe instigavam a vontade de tocar, mesmo que sutilmente. Seus olhos atrevidos desceram um pouco mais pelo dorso também descoberto da guerreira, sentiu o rubor lhe tomar o rosto ao encarar os seios bonitos e o começo da linha do abdômen… Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça como se estivesse evitando os pensamento um tanto impróprios, tão atípicos de sua personalidade._

_Também sentiu raiva, tristeza, estava um turbilhão como nunca antes, o que a outra pensaria sobre ela agora? Annabeth era uma pessoa realmente reservada, ficara com pouquíssimos garotos do acampamento e agora sem mais nem menos fora pra cama com Clarisse, a mesma Clarisse que havia conseguido a fama de ficar com várias outras campistas… Era a sua primeira vez, tinha que ser com alguém que amava e vice versa certo?! Não era assim que as coisas funcionavam?! E não com uma pessoa que lhe veria apenas como mais um de seus troféus. Sentia-se a garota mais boba e estúpida do mundo em pensar pelo menos que por um segundo que a morena teria sentido algo por ela._

_Olhou ao redor com cuidado para não acordar La Rue, reconhecia aquele lugar, não era o chalé de Ares graças aos deuses, se detestaria ainda mais se tivesse concretizado tamanha afronta, porém se encontrava entre o alívio e o sinal de alerta… Estava no chalé de Percy, o rapaz obviamente também não estava por lá, mas isso não significava que o mesmo demoraria para aparecer, não queria ter que dar satisfações ao amigo ou que ele lhe encontrasse em um momento tão íntimo… Embora algo lhe dissesse que em breve eles teriam que conversar sobre a filha de Ares em seu chalé._

_Sua cabeça parecia não trabalhar direito e isso estava lhe incomodando, sabia que a culpa era toda da morena que estava agarrada ao seu corpo como se temesse a falta de contato. O cheiro, o toque, o calor da pele, a vontade inconsciente de provar aqueles lábios estava testando a pouca sanidade que possuía. Agradeceu mentalmente quando a guerreira finalmente afrouxou o contato entre os corpos, o que lhe deu alguma chance de se desvencilhar sem acordar a outra… Não estava pronta para encarar aqueles olhos verdes frios e calculistas, não estava pronta para aturar qualquer piadinha sobre a noite anterior, mesmo que as memórias não passassem de um borrão e talvez seria o mesmo para a outra garota… Talvez ela sequer lembrasse com quem havia deitado._

_Reuniu suas roupas espalhadas pelo local reservado do amigo, vestindo-as o mais rápido que conseguiu, olhou uma última vez para a morena que se encontrava deitada, a expressão preocupada como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo… Sentiu vontade de voltar ao seu lugar na cama pequena e dizer-lhe baixinho que estava tudo bem. Balançou a cabeça imediatamente, deveria estar louca ou sob efeito do álcool ainda, aproximou-se de Clarisse apenas para lhe cobrir novamente, não queria que Percy chegasse e a encontrasse com o dorso completamente despido, provavelmente o amigo seria um homem morto._

_Deixou a filha de Ares para trás e agora procurava a melhor forma de se esgueirar até o chalé de Atena sem ser vista por outros campistas, tarefa relativamente fácil, porém gostava de ser cuidadosa. Estava cedo demais para qualquer outro já estar de pé, provavelmente só alguns zumbis pós-festa estariam por ali, dando a volta no chalé do amigo e assim fez com o de Zeus e Hera - para sua sorte dois chalés completamente desocupados - pensou um pouco enquanto fazia o seu trajeto, evitaria ir ao seu chalé e partiria direto para os banheiros, sempre deixava uma muda de roupa limpa no armário do vestiário; um bom banho lhe faria bem e evitaria olhares desconfiados de algum dos seus irmãos que poderiam já ter acordado, mesmo que duvidasse muito disso._

_Como presumiu não teve maiores dificuldades para chegar até os banheiros, poderia ficar um pouco sozinha, esfriar a cabeça e tomar um bom banho sem ter o incômodo transitar de jovens campistas. Foi até o armário onde deixou sua última muda de roupa limpa, fez sua higiene e partiu para um dos boxes, tomou uma boa ducha, deixando a ressaca e a sensação de cansaço fluir juntamente com a água até se sentir novamente revigorada._

_Vestiu-se com calma e finalmente partiu para o Chalé 6, suspirou aliviada por todos ainda estarem dormindo. Em passadas de felino ela cruzou o recinto até o seu cubículo reservado… Enfim conseguiu retornar sem olhares curiosos sobre si. Jogou-se sobre o seu beliche, ainda possuía algum tempo para si, a questão era que possuir tempo para refletir não era algo que lhe agradava no momento, bem sabia a quais momentos sua memória poderia se prender._

_Suspirou de forma pesada, se fechasse os olhos poderia sentir o cheiro de morena, abraçou o próprio corpo como forma de proteção, tentando encontrar algum conforto, conseguia agora lembrar com alguma certeza dos acontecimentos da noite anterior… Os beijos, os toques como fogo em sua pele, as palavras e provocações, a sensação de prazer dado e retribuído, os olhos intensamente verdes sobre si, como se pudessem despir até mesmo sua alma. Seu corpo tremeu em reviver as lembranças, como se pudesse sentir novamente cada toque… Mais um suspiro indesejado, sabia que de alguma forma estava perdida._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então o que acharam?
> 
> Meio morno, mas prometo que em breve teremos emoções maiores!!!
> 
> Vejo vocês nos comentários!!


	6. Cabeça de Alga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meus semilindos, tudo bem com vocês? Desculpem pela demora, andei meio atolada de trabalho por esses dias e passei a madrugada toda com febre e meio mole... E bem, Eu já tinha esse cap. pronto, mas ele estava com 2.300 palavras e eu não estava satisfeita com a “profundidade” então eu fui modificando e “puff” cresceu. O bom de ter capítulos pré-prontos é que posso dar essa melhorada quando acho que não está do meu agrado.
> 
> E por fim... Esse foi o cap. de fechamento desse pequeno arco. A partir do próximo, já vou mexendo as pecinhas no tabuleiro para o plot que eu bolei.
> 
> Tenham um ótimo final de semana e bebam bastante água.

**_“Minha flor, não me machuques_ **   
**_Minha dor, não me abuses assim  
Não tire mágoas, não tire mágoas de mim”_ **

**~***~**

Alguns leves toques lhe retiraram daquele torpor em que se encontrava e agradeceu mentalmente por isso, queria e precisava se ocupar o mais rápido possível. Autorizou a entrada de quem quer que fosse enquanto ela sentava-se sobre o colchão e ajeitava sua postura. Pode reconhecer um de seus irmãos, um garoto alto e franzino de cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel, era Patrick.

-Acordou bem cedo hoje. - comentou ele com um meio sorriso travesso pairando sobre os lábios delicados, o tipo de sorriso que carregava alguma informação subliminar, algo não muito típico de algum de seus irmãos.

A loira apenas confirmou com a cabeça ainda levemente alheia aos seus pensamentos e tentando não transparecer que havia cometido alguma transgressão, mas o garoto era o filho de Atena mais próximo de si e infelizmente sabia ler suas emoções.

-Só queria saber se está tudo bem e para lembrar que você tem muito trabalho hoje. - informou o rapaz ainda com o sorrindo pairando sobre os lábios e atraindo os olhos cinzentos da garota, ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas como se tentasse rememorar suas atividades do dia, porém sem muito sucesso, sua cabeça realmente estava uma bagunça - inspeção nos chalés. - completou ele ao notar a líder estranhamente perdida em seus pensamentos.

-Ah sim... - agradeceu novamente balançando a cabeça, finalmente lembrando-se da tarefa que lhe foi incumbida. - estou bem, obrigada por perguntar, logo estarei pronta.

O rapaz afirmou com a cabeça e saiu logo em seguida, deixando Chase novamente entregue ao silêncio do seu cubículo como em minutos antes. A loira suspirou pesadamente, se antes sua cabeça já estava trabalhando a mil por hora, agora ela estava realmente tentando não entrar em apuros… Uma coisa era tentar ocupar seu dia com o maior número de atividades possível e evitar as que pudessem envolver a garota de penetrantes olhos verdes, outra completamente diferente era ser a responsável pela inspeção dos chalés e ter que encontrar com Clarisse e com certeza teria que ver Percy antes disso, seu dia nem começara e já estava indo de mal a pior.

**~***~**

A filha de Atena teve um tempo para poder se recompor e colocar as ideias no lugar, não pensaria em Clarisse, era mais prudente esquecer o que havia acontecido entre ela e a outra semideusa, não poderia passar o dia se culpando ou tentando achar explicações plausíveis para o envolvimento de uma noite, com sorte a outra sequer também recordaria o que havia acontecido; no máximo teria um surto por acordar daquela forma no chalé 3 e pelos deuses, aquilo era algo que ela gostaria de ter presenciado de camarote.

Obrigou-se a fazer o que insistentemente repassou em sua mente, seguiu para a Casa Grande como de costume, falou rapidamente com o Sr. D e Quíron, pegou a prancheta e o que mais fosse necessário para começar as suas anotações e seguiu para a sua penitência. Arrastou-se vagarosamente para o chalé do cabeça de alga, mantendo sua pose séria e rígida… O rapaz de olhos verdes deveria estar lhe esperando na entrada como de costume, bem como faziam todos os conselheiros e líderes dos chalés porém não o encontrou. Suspirou de forma demorada e adentrou o recinto, havia objetos espalhados, coisas no chão, mordeu o canto do lábio com u pouco mais de força do que gostaria reprimindo não só as lembranças ainda bem vívidas da noite anterior como as pequenas reações em seu corpo.

Seguiu firme e bateu levemente no reservado de Jackson, como era esperado não obteve nenhuma resposta, respirou fundo e no momento seguinte abriu a porta sem pensar demais - bem sabia como isso estava sendo um verdadeiro transtorno nesta manhã - nada do cabeça de alga… Deveria se preocupar? Não o via desde o começo da comemoração na noite anterior, quando o mesmo havia se aventurado com Grover a procura de bebidas contrabandeadas.

Aproximou-se lentamente da cama um pouco maior que os beliches dos outros campistas, olhou para os lados como se realmente quisesse ter a certeza de que não teria mais alguém além dela ali. Seu peito começara a subir e descer sem o seu controle, os dedos descansaram sob a cama, traçando padrões desconexos sob o lado onde a filha do deus da guerra ocupara, os olhos cinzentos pousaram sob o lençol amarrotado mais ao canto… Estava tentada a pegá-lo – sim, por mais que a garota esperta tivesse traçado esquemas e planos para o seu dia para se desviar de qualquer lembrança ais vivida ali estava ela querendo se jogar em um penhasco que ela sabia muito bem que lhe traria dor, não mais que isso - queria sentir o cheiro da garota que havia jazido ali, mas algo lhe tomou de sobressalto, impedindo que concretizasse tal sandice e pelos deuses teria que agradecer por isso mesmo que fosse apenas mentalmente.

-... Annabeth. - a voz que lhe chamava era masculina, amigável e esbaforida, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona para poder estar ali a tempo e mesmo assim falhado miseravelmente. - desculpe… Eu não tinha noção que hoje era dia de inspeção.

Jackson atravessou o chalé e rompeu pelo reservado com tudo, tirando a amiga de seu torpor. Annabeth ajeitou a postura imediatamente e direcionou o olhar ao rapaz de olhos verdes que agora se apoiava com as mãos nos joelhos e respirava de forma rápida tentando recuperar o fôlego, os cabelos escuros ainda estavam molhados o que demonstrava que Percy tentara recuperar o mínimo de compostura antes da vistoria, mesmo que sem muito sucesso.

-Vamos começar? - perguntou a loira depois que o amigo restabelecer a respiração e ficou novamente em pé.

O filho do deus dos mares apenas confirmou com a cabeça, por ele nem fariam essa inspeção, mas conhecia a filha de Atena, ela não burlaria as regras, mesmo tendo a plena noção de que seu chalé estava algo bem próximo de um chiqueiro. Retornaram a entrada novamente e fizeram o caminho como se nada de antes tivesse acontecido, Percy seguia a frente e Annabeth atrás com seus olhos astutos ora analisando ao seu redor ora com suas notas ligeiras sob a prancheta, não se demoraram muito graças ao fato de Jackson não ter muitos irmãos para dividir o chalé e nem mesmo Tyson se fazia presente - o jovem agora estava trabalhando nas forjas dos ciclopes a convite do seu pai, deixando Percy novamente sozinho no chalé 3 - até que novamente finalizaram onde tudo começou, no reservado do garoto.

-... Sabe que não vou poder aliviar pra você hoje, certo?! - comentou a loira tentando evitar os olhos do amigo e procurando fazer mais algumas anotações como desculpa, estava tensa com o silêncio que havia se instalado entre eles.

-Quer conversar? – perguntou o rapaz um tanto inseguro, trocando o peso sob os pés. Annabeth estava daquela forma arredia, conhecia bem sua amiga naquele período de dois anos, era a sua forma de se defender. 

Os olhos cinzas encontraram os seus a medida que uma sobrancelha loira arqueou-se aos poucos. Querendo ou não o rapaz se viu engolindo seco e perguntou para si mesmo se seria realmente inteligente de sua parte entrar em território tão perigoso, porém a garota a sua frente era sua amiga preocupava-se com ela e se tivesse que encarar os olhos inquisidores tão característicos de Atena ele o faria.

-Sobre como você e Grover me deixaram ontem esperando por vocês? Claro, cabeça de alga… Claro que podemos conversar. – o olhar audaz se estreitou levemente e a voz o alcançava com certo tom de ironia.

O filho de Poseidon encolheu os ombros como se sentisse culpado do que acontecera, de fato foi uma falta muito grave para com a sua amiga deixar Annabeth sozinha, poderia ter deixado o sátiro animado ter cuidado das bebidas sozinho, afinal não era algo do outro mundo, mas tinha de confessar que ele, Percy Jackson, era um garoto totalmente sem tato para convenções sociais e isso incluía ter certa noção com as garotas.

-Me desculpe - pediu com sinceridade, se revezando entre olhar para a amiga e os próprios pés. - não devíamos ter te deixado sozinha ali, mas Beauregard chegou com aquele sorriso amigável e algumas bebidas e depois eu vi você e Clarisse conversando, então eu achei que… - ele fez uma pausa como se quisesse lembrar-se de mais alguma coisa relevante para o seu pedido de desculpas, mas a bebida ainda parecia fazer o seu efeito.

Annabeth tinha deixado sua prancheta de lado, seu rosto ainda continuava enigmático, porém menos severo, os braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito como se esperasse que ele concluísse a fala para que por fim ela desse o seu veredicto. Sabia que poderia estar exagerando, porém só estava tentando desviar o foco da conversa.

-Você é minha amiga, me importo com você. - disse sentando-se na cama atrás de si enquanto passava as mãos pelos fios da nuca demonstrando certo nervosismo. - não quero invadir o seu espaço, mas aconteceu algo entre vocês ontem à noite…

-Percy, você está imaginando coisas. - tentou rebater dando um sorrisinho descrente quase que de imediato. - deve ter bebido demais ontem, acho que todos acabamos bebemos um pouco demais ontem. - comentou revirando os olhos e suspirando.

-Eu sei que eu sou meio lerdo e assumo que estava bem bêbado e que não foi nada fácil encontrar aquela garota louca na minha cama. - começou logo após que a loira terminou tentando realmente não rememorar a cena de Clarisse em sua cama. - mas eu sei que não fui eu quem passou a noite com ela e pelos deuses Annabeth seu cheiro estava na minha cama. - evidenciou sentindo o próprio rosto corar e vendo a amiga desviar os olhos no mesmo momento. - e depois de toda a tensão entre vocês duas esse tempo todo eu sinceramente não sei como algo entre vocês não aconteceu antes.

Se antes os olhos cinzentos haviam se desviado por vergonha, agora a garota havia se aproximado perigosamente irritada, o campista até havia se encolhido como fizera pela manhã quando Clarisse avançara contra ele esperando pela dor que não veio, apenas sentiu o colchão ceder ao seu lado com o peso da garota.

-... Ela te tratou mal? Ou foi ruim? - perguntou após alguns longos segundos de silêncio, resultando em um soco no seu braço. - ei não precisa disso… - completou fazendo uma careta de dor e esfregando o local, a amiga realmente sabia usar de sua força quando queria.

-Apenas esqueça isso, tudo bem?! - seus olhos estavam distantes, enquanto Percy lhe mantinha sob os olhos verdes-mar. - só aconteceu… E sinceramente não sei como isso foi possível, mas aconteceu. E não Percy, ela não me tratou mal... E não foi... Enfim... - afirmou sentindo as maçãs do rosto como brasa. - mas não é como se sentíssemos algo uma pela outra, eu sequer pensei alguma vez em beijar alguma garota e quando dei por mim havia acordado ao lado dela na sua cama.

Suas mãos foram até o rosto, sentia a exaustão dos seus pensamentos, entretanto se Clarisse era realmente algo tão trivial em sua vida não deveria se sentir daquela forma tão confusa. O jovem filho de Poseidon passou um dos braços pelos seus ombros e depositou um carinho desajeitado nos fios dourados da amiga.

-Eu te entendo… - desabafou o rapaz, porém mais para si do que para a amiga, mesmo assim ela deixou os lamentos de lado e lhe olhou com curiosidade. Mas o rapaz logo tratou de continuar antes que a amiga pensasse alguma bobagem. - a confusão sabe, uma hora estão brigando, em outro momento conversando, cinco segundos depois vendo quem é melhor, depois disso ela te salvando como se nada mais importasse… Até eu ficaria louco com algo assim.

A garota lhe olhava ainda mais curiosa, como se Jackson realmente soubesse de algo que ela não sabia e isso estava lhe causando incômodo. O amigo continuava o carinho desajeitado enquanto tentava repassar alguns acontecimentos recentes antes de recontá-los a filha de Atena.

-Pode ter sido apenas impressão minha, mas quando mais precisávamos ela estava lá... Bem ela quase nos matou junto com aquela hidra, mas na ilha de Polifemo quando ela se prontificou a carregar você e quando você foi ferroada pelo manticore… Eu nunca vi Clarisse daquela forma, ela correu contra um monstro sem pensar duas vezes e lutou como uma verdadeira filha de Ares.

A garota sentiu seu ventre formigar, bem como seu corpo inteiro esquentar com aquela informação, ela pouco se lembrava do que havia acontecido na verdade, após a ferroada dolorosa que lhe atravessara na altura do abdômen Annabeth caiu, sua visão estava levemente turva, mas conseguia distinguir rostos e vozes.

" _-Não se atreva a nós deixar sabidinha… - a voz que chegou de imediato em seus ouvidos com certeza era a de La Rue. - não faz isso comigo… - pediu de forma muito baixa para que ninguém fosse capaz de lhe escutar._

_Braços fortes lhe envolveram, ouvira outras vozes se aproximando, mas os seus sentidos já estavam confusos demais, o toque morno em seu rosto, os sussurros quase que incompreensíveis ao seu ouvido… Havia outras pessoas ao seu redor, podia sentir._

_A dor estava cessando e aos poucos ela conseguia relaxar, mesmo que lá no fundo tentasse tirar forças para reagir até que seus olhos abriram-se novamente. A primeira coisa que pode ver foi os olhos verdes da filha do deus da guerra, vermelhos e intensos bem como um sorriso largo que iluminou o rosto sempre tão fechado"._

-Ela teria feito isso por qualquer um Percy, eu e você também teríamos feito isso. - argumentou a garota levantando-se da cama e pegando sua prancheta, já estava ali a tempo demais, precisava vistoriar os outros chalés e supervisionar as atividades incumbidas ao seu próprio após isso.

-Talvez… - o rapaz se deu por vencido e fez um gesto com os ombros. - mas eu nunca vi outra garota fazê-la derramar uma lágrima sequer, pra ser sincero eu achava que ela não sabia o que era isso até aquele momento.

Mais um momento de silêncio, Annabeth fechou os olhos e contou por alguns segundos, o cabeça de alga estava complicando ainda mais as coisas.

-Sabe que o melhor que posso fazer por você é lhe dar um dois, certo?! - informou trocando completamente de assunto.

-Ótimo… Você fez essa bagunça e eu vou arcar com as consequências. - resmungou cruzando os braços sobre o peito parecendo uma criança.

A loira lhe fuzilou com os olhos e o rapaz apenas se encolheu, Chase saiu do chalé de Poseidon pisando firme e Percy não pode deixar de sorrir afinal. Deixou-se cair na cama mais uma vez por mais alguns minutos, logo ele sairia para as suas atividades e bem, Clarisse teria que lhe escutar mais cedo ou mais tarde também, mesmo que isso resultasse em um olho roxo. 

**~***~**

A dor de cabeça retornou, assim como a sua raiva, a frustração e os pensamentos desnecessário graças ao seu maravilhoso amigo Perseu Jackson e claro à medida que os passos mecânicos lhe levavam a estrutura pintada de vermelho sangue, com arames no teto e a cabeça de javali na entrada. A música ali estava absurdamente mais alta do que o normal, novas pontadas, aquilo não seria nada bom… Entrou no recinto tentando conter a raiva, mas sua voz saiu diferente do de costume, olhos e sorrisos maliciosos, caras pálidas e jovens bêbados tentavam manter-se de pé aos olhos astutos de uma nada bem humorada e imponente Clarisse La Rue.

A inspeção começou sem muitas palavras trocadas, o que era costume entre as duas campistas quando não estavam trocando farpas. Annabeth corria os olhos cinzentos milimetricamente pelo local enquanto escutava os passos pesados e ritmados dos coturnos a sua frente, deixou a prancheta por instantes e olhou para a figura a sua frente que ainda vestia a mesma roupa da noite anterior, a pele coberta por uma fina camada de suor, as marcas vermelhas de suas unhas destacadas pela cavidade da camiseta… Desviou os olhos e adentrou o espaço pessoal da morena, Clarisse fechou a porta se encostando sob a mesma e não podia se sentir mais incomodada no momento.

-Seria prudente ter um pouco mais de responsabilidade com as suas obrigações. - comentou enquanto fazia suas anotações, a caneta trabalhando rápido sob o papel. - deixá-las em cima dos seus irmãos enquanto você se diverte por aí não é algo louvável.

Sabia que não era nada inteligente da sua parte fazer isso, mas soltou a provocação sem se arrepender, mesmo que os passos rápidos atrás de si rompessem ainda mais a frágil distância entre ela e a outra semideusa.

-Ok Chase… Qual o seu problema exatamente? - perguntou com a voz baixa. - A noite não foi das melhores?! - alfinetou a morena um tanto ácida.

Ficou estática como nunca achou que poderia... Sua voz sequer fez menção em sair, não tinha noção de que aquilo poderia ter algum efeito sobre ela até Clarisse ter despejado. A filha de Ares forçou um contato visual e ali Annabeth pode ter a certeza impressa nos olhos verdes que a garota não se lembrava do que havia acontecido entre as duas... Sentiu um desconforto no peito, mas afinal, não era isso que queria? Que desejara quando acordou ao lado da morena? Que a mesma não tivesse qualquer memória do que havia acontecido entre elas.


	7. Olhos azuis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meus semidivos, sentiram minha falta?
> 
> Mil desculpas pela demora, eu tinha uma semana de cão que me levou ao pico do meu esgotamento emocional e físico e com isso não tive como revisar nem postar nada.
> 
> Apesar de ter dado uma melhorada nesse cap. assim como no passado eu meio que não estou satisfeita com ele ainda, de forma que com certeza só irei lembrar de alguns detalhes depois que postar – isso é bem a minha cara.
> 
> Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando... Isso realmente tem melhorados esses meus dias de cão.
> 
> Boa leitura a todos!!!

**_“Velhos amores custam a morrer_ **

**_Velhas mentiras custam mais ainda a morrer”_ **

**_~***~_ **

-Certamente não é algo do seu interesse. - respondeu Annabeth de forma fria, tentando transparecer indiferença com o comentário carregado de malícia. Afastando-se do toque da outra campista. -… um dois é tudo o que posso oferecer La Rue, mas acho que você já esperava por isso.

Pode ver que a morena estava se controlando ao máximo, conhecia a garota bem demais e o quanto ela tentara conter o seu temperamento após assumir a posição de maior destaque do Chalé de Ares, respirou fundo por alguns instantes até abrir novamente a porta do recinto, sem brigas, sem palavras rudes, talvez seu dia não fosse assim tão terrível como esperava. Passou por La Rue, com aquele espaço pequeno demais para as duas, não pode se encolher o suficiente e não tocar na morena, não possuía essa opção, um arrepio involuntário correu sua pele, tentou disfarçar, mas seus olhos se prenderam por uma última vez aos verdes… Havia algo neles, mas não queria ficar para descobrir do que se tratava.

Saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, ainda pode escutar a morena extravasar sua raiva em algo, ficou tentada a fazer notas do pequeno comportamento explosivo, porém apenas balançou a cabeça e suspirou - era Clarisse afinal - não poderia cobrar tanto assim.

Continuou o seu trabalho sem muitos problemas, passando pelos chalés dos outros deuses, alguns muito organizados, outros não tão apinhados de gente e bem, agora ela se dirigia a um em especial que lá no fundo também gostaria de evitar se fosse possível, massageou novamente a fronte ao se aproximar, do chalé rosa pastel, com cristais pendendo das janelas, possuía vários canteiros de rosas - sem espinhos - das mais variadas cores por perto, e estas aninhavam-se nas paredes. Annabeth foi arrebatada por um perfume suave e adocicado que se fazia presente por toda a parte e se tornava um pouco mais forte ao adentrar o local.

Os belos e bem arrumados filhos de Afrodite encontravam-se já em seus postos com sorrisos convidativos, a conselheira do local aproximou-se e a filha de Atena não pode deixar de dar um leve suspiro, Silena Beauregard tinha o seu charme, não tinha como evitar.

-Bom dia, Annabeth. - disse com um sorriso iluminado, isso foi o suficiente para desarmar uma já irritada loira.

-Bom dia. - respondeu meio sem jeito. - podemos começar? - completou após um leve pigarro.

-Claro. - a morena tomou a dianteira assim como os outros líderes fizeram e começou pelos beliches mais próximos.

Chase fazia as notas rápidas enquanto desviava de olhares interessados ou de campistas que simplesmente pareciam mais entretidos em suas próprias imagens nos espelhos distribuídos por toda a parte do que na vistoria em si… Tudo em ordem como o esperado, parecia mais uma casa da Barbie em tamanho natural como Percy bem adorava salientar.

Seguiu até o reservado de Silena após concluírem a área comum, ali podia notar que tudo era milimetricamente ainda mais arrumado, o perfume mais acentuado, as cores em harmonia, a morena encostou-se ao peitoril da janela e cantarolou uma canção qualquer observando a paisagem ao longe enquanto a outra garota continuava seu trabalho. Chase deveria estar com a caneta sobre o papel, tomando notas, mas seus olhos pousaram de forma furtiva sobre a cama da conselheira… Sentiu algo lhe corroer aos poucos e realmente deveria estar ficando louca. Era de conhecimento de todos ou quase todos que Beauregard e La Rue tinham algum tipo de envolvimento, mesmo que não fosse nada assumido ou fixo, pensar que as duas já haviam dividido aquele espaço realmente estava lhe causando algum incômodo?!... Devia estar sob efeito do vinho ainda, só podia ser isso, tomaria notas de jamais beber daquela forma novamente.

-Tem algo te incomodando? - perguntou a morena de olhos azuis tomando a atenção da garota que até então não havia retomado suas notas. Annabeth ainda parecia presa demais em seus pensamentos para elaborar alguma resposta razoável. – desculpe-me… É que eu consigo sentir… Quando se trata de certos assuntos.

Caiu em terra novamente, processando as palavras ditas pela garota. Não conseguia ver algum nexo no que Silena lhe falara ou apenas estava tentando agir de forma racional – ou seja, da forma que sempre tentava levar todos os seus conflitos. 

-Sinto muito… Mas acho que não entendi o que quis dizer?! - não tentou se esconder em suas anotações como fizera com seu amigo Percy, os olhos cinzentos se prenderam aos azuis da outra como se realmente quisesse dedicar toda a atenção possível às suas próximas palavras.

Beauregard se aproximou mais, tinha um sorriso singelo e bonito nos lábios, como se não estivesse cogitando qualquer brincadeira com a filha de Atena, suas mãos alcançaram as da loira retirando-lhe os utensílios e depositando um leve carinho, mesmo desconcertada, Chase não se afastou.

-Vocês precisam conversar… - começou de forma cuidadosa, podia ver os pensamentos nublados através dos olhos tempestuosos. Não queria assustar a campista, porém talvez ela fosse a única e mais sensata a lhe aconselhar no momento. - não vão conseguir sustentar essa situação por muito tempo.

-Deve ser algum engano… Eu realmente não sei do que está falando. - rebateu de forma indiferente, precisava mais que tudo afirmar isso para si, Beauregard era filha da deusa do amor e seja lá ao que ela estava se referindo boa coisa não era.

-Você e Clarisse, Chase. - disparou ainda cuidadosa, porém direta na medida certa. Já não bastasse a teimosia da filha do deus da guerra, agora teria que lidar com o orgulho da filha da deusa da sabedoria. - em algum momento vocês vão ter que conversar ou ambas vão se machucar. - Silena deu um sorrisinho bobo, mas parecia convicta demais em suas palavras.

Annabeth tentou desviar os olhos, enquanto suas bochechas denunciavam seu estado de espírito, suas mãos estavam levemente trêmulas entre as da morena, queria poder correr dali o máximo que suas pernas conseguissem, mas havia afundado naquele ponto como chumbo.

-Sei que parece perturbador, mas talvez seja mais fácil se colocar o seu lado racional um pouco de lado. - comentou levantando o queixo da loira e olhando nos belos olhos, os mesmos da deusa Atena. - e pelos deuses também sei que Clarisse não é nenhum anjo de candura… Mas eu sou filha da deusa do amor e sei que nem sempre ele aparece da forma que desejamos, um dia quem sabe você entenda de fato tudo isso. - concluiu dando um beijo doce no rosto da loira.

-Silena, agradeço por ter me acompanhado, tudo está impecável como sempre. - informou desviando o assunto. - Parabéns... Nota cinco - um sorriso fraco pairou em seus para logo sumir. - uma filha de Ares e Atena... Juntas? - balançou a cabeça negativamente em descrença. - Clarisse tampouco se lembra do que aconteceu entre nós duas.

Tentou esconder o desgosto trazendo alguma frieza ao seu tom de voz, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi se sentir ainda mais incapaz diante aquilo que lhe rondava. Pegou suas coisas, precisava terminar as inspeções, pois ainda cuidaria da patrulha mais a noite.

-Chase?!... - chamou-lhe a atenção uma última vez antes que se retirasse para o próximo chalé. - você beija bem. - confessou com um sorriso charmoso e dando uma piscadela, deixando a outra garota tomada pelo rubor.

**~***~**

Após tomar um banho e trocar de roupa conseguiu colocar um pouco os pensamentos no lugar, não que seu sangue ainda não estivesse borbulhando, mas ela infelizmente precisava se conter ou simplesmente não conseguia ser rude quando se tratava da melhor amiga. Cruzou a área dedicada aos campistas, onde a noite se reuniam ao redor da fogueira para cantorias e histórias, seus pés lhe levaram a um caminho já conhecido, o chalé dedicado aos filhos de Afrodite. Pouco se importava se Annabeth já havia passado pelo local ou não, mas precisava a todo custo conversar com a morena de olhos azuis e esclarecer alguns pontos.

Adentrou o local sem grande cerimônia, recebendo alguns olhares mistos de curiosidade e também de reprovação. Apesar de serem criaturas quase que completamente opostas, os filhos de Ares e os de Afrodite se davam bem, porém, para alguns era completamente inexplicável o fato das conselheiras do chalé 5 e 10 serem tão próximas devido ao gênio nada amigável e irritante de La Rue.

-Beauregard… - chamou em alto e bom som enquanto os coturnos ditavam o ritmo das passadas até o local onde normalmente se encontrava com a campista. Abriu a porta sem cerimônia, estava irritada demais para se ligar a pequenas convenções sociais, a garota estava olhando o movimento ao longe pela janela, bem como vez ou outra, desviava o olhar para as rosas sem espinhos que se instalaram pelo peitoril, inundando o local com aquele perfume tão característico. - vou perguntar apenas uma vez e quero que seja sincera e direta comigo, sem rodeios… Você fez algo com aquele vinho que nos ofereceu ontem à noite?!

Silena suspirou, não que ela já não esperasse por aquilo, mas conversar com Clarisse nem sempre era uma tarefa fácil. Poderia ter se chateado ou se sentido insultada com a falta de educação ou a pergunta feita, entretanto deu um meio sorriso, cruzou os braços e voltou a atenção a confusa guerreira a sua frente.

-Que bom que conseguiu recobrar sua memória La Rue… Como prefere sem rodeios então não vejo o porquê de não lhe contar a verdade. - disse dando de ombros e se aproximando da mais alta lhe fazendo um leve afago nos ombros. - eu não fiz nada com o vinho, jamais brincaria com você dessa forma, deveria saber bem disso. Mas o vinho é de uma pequena safra especial, desenvolvida a muito tempo por Dionísio com os toques de Afrodite.

A filha de Ares continuava a lhe encarar com os olhos verdes quase que semicerrados, porém mostrava-se menos arredia do que há alguns poucos minutos.

-É um vinho capaz de aflorar sentimentos e os desejos mais profundos, ele não induz quem o bebe, mas digamos que lhe desprende de certas amarras. - explicou da forma mais direta e simples possível, não desviando seus olhos da amiga. -Você é imune a minha magia do amor, sabe disso. – relembrou-lhe Silena calmamente. – acredito que Annabeth também seja, já que assim como a magia de Afrodite não tem qualquer efeito sobre Atena e Ártemis, por serem deusas virgens. – A filha de Ares lhe olhou desconfiada como se perguntasse como ela poderia saber daquilo. - ...Chase me parece do tipo que se importa com essas coisas, que se guardaria para alguém especial. – explicou-se com o olhar vago, como se repassasse antigas memórias.

A semideusa apenas negava veementemente, como se a cria de Afrodite não pudesse estar mais equivocada com tudo aquilo. Não podia ser verdade... Annabeth sentindo algo por ela?! Logo ela?!

-Não… Não pode ser verdade. - rebateu com a voz baixa. Silena sabia que após isso viria à explosão cedo ou tarde. - eu dormi com a Chase ontem, foi apenas um engano… Não sentimos algo uma pela outra. - usou todo o resto de calma que ainda possuía para retirar as mãos da morena sobre si.

-Clarisse, você não precisa mentir pra mim, sabe disso. - Beauregard lhe tocou o queixo e forçou o contato visual novamente. - você tem esse mesmo olhar para a Chase desde que chegou ao acampamento meio-sangue… E Você tinha apenas dez anos.

-Ótimo! Fale mais alto, talvez o Olimpo não tenha te escutado. - a filha de Ares se afastou com uma expressão fechada. - Você não sabe do que está falando…

-Tem certeza disso?! – Silena tinha a voz quebrantada e lhe segurou pelo pulso esquerdo com força, como se quisesse lhe lembrar de algo extremamente importante – você acha que eu também não sofro com isso... Que eu não queria que fosse diferente?! Já se esqueceu da conversa que tivemos com Afrodite!

-Já chega! – a voz baixa e pausada indicava raiva e dor, o olhar cansado se prendeu aos olhos azuis como um pedido mudo para que se calasse antes que se magoassem ainda mais. – Não precisa lembrar-me daquilo que já recordo todos os dias... Mas deixe a filha de Atena fora disso. 

Silena tentou lhe conter, ultimamente as conversas entre as duas se resumiam em pequenas brigas, mas nada que chegasse a esse ponto, precisava fazer algo, pois conseguia captar a intensidade dos sentimentos tempestuosos consumirem a mesma, contudo Clarisse precisava de seu tempo e nem mesmo a filha da deusa do amor conseguiria lhe dar alguma paz naquele momento.

**~***~**

A filha de Ares decidiu se isolar naquele dia, estava confusa, cansada e com ódio demais para poder compartilhar sua presença já não tão apreciada com qualquer outro semideus. Desde que havia partido para a sua missão em busca do velocino de ouro sentia-se diferente, algo como um vazio sempre a ser preenchido e agora tinha pesadelos cada vez mais constantes... Quando se é um mortal, pesadelos podem ser considerados uma bobagem qualquer, mas quando se tratava de um semideus isso alcançava um nível um pouco mais perigoso, alguma visão, presságio ou qualquer coisa nada inofensiva do tipo.

Vestiu uma roupa mais confortável, deixaria sua lança e escudo de lado por essa vez. Queria apenas correr sem ter que se preocupar com o seu equipamento. Saiu sem chamar atenção e partiu para o seu treino no intuito de esvaziar sua mente, como Quíron havia lhe aconselhado algumas vezes. Conhecia cada canto e pequena trilha do acampamento, até mesmo os lugares que não deveria frequentar sem permissão, crescera ali como alguns poucos campistas e desde então usara seu tempo livre para mapear a área a seu uso… Melhores rotas, ninguém que pudesse lhe incomodar - não que fosse um problema, já que a maioria dos campistas estavam em suas devidas atividades.

Era quase final do dia quando terminou com a corrida na praia, suas pernas bambeavam e o suor lhe escorria pelo corpo, deixou-se cair na areia com a respiração desregulada e a brisa fria a lhe acariciar, observou o mar até o pôr-do-sol manchar o horizonte com suas belas cores antes de retomar o fôlego e enfim pegar o caminho para a trilha dos chalés... Sempre conseguia um pouco de paz quando se isolava naquele canto em especial.

Não compareceu ao pavilhão aquela noite, não queria ver Silena, Annabeth ou qualquer outra pessoa, apenas deixou Mark sob aviso para que o mesmo guiasse o Chalé de Ares pelo resto do dia, aproveitaria o banho e a exaustão para quem sabe conseguir bons sonhos aquela noite.

Ninguém estava no chalé quando retornou ao mesmo, arrastou-se a passos lentos e jogou-se na cama como se não dormisse há dias. Para seu infortúnio fora mais uma noite mal dormida… Nos últimos dias os pesadelos se resumiam as mesmas imagens. Cidades em chamas, gritos de pavor, tudo parecia um grande borrão ia e voltava em sua mente, por vezes podia sentir o gosto salgado do mar e até mesmo de sangue acentuado em sua boca e a brisa fresca, em outros momentos dor e muito frio, porém desta vez acordará com um som bem peculiar… Era a trombeta de concha, algo estava acontecendo no acampamento.

**~***~**

Naquela mesma noite, mais surpresas foram reservadas aos habitantes da colina meio-sangue, as peças do tabuleiro do destino começavam a ser movidas lentamente, fazendo com que seus meros peões assumissem suas posições mesmo que a contragosto, mesmo que sequer notassem que faziam parte desse grande jogo.

Annabeth estava juntamente com mais algum punhado de semideuses fazendo a guarda naquele dia. Havia-se combinado que grupos fariam rondas noturnas para a vigília do velocino e a árvore de Thalia enquanto as defesas ainda não estavam exatamente fortificadas, tiveram diversas baixas no acampamento durante o ano, todos ali foram realmente postos a prova, precisavam assegurar que nada abalaria a "frágil" segurança instaurada até então.

Truque do destino… O velocino de ouro trouxe muito mais que qualquer outro desejara, não só restaurara a árvore símbolo de segurança da colina, como as terras que haviam sido envenenadas, mas trouxera de volta à vida alguém quem nenhum campista, herói, deus ou semideus poderia adivinhar.

A filha de Athena estava pelo perímetro quando notou algo estranho, havia algo aos pés do Pinheiro. Aproximou-se com cautela e desembainhou sua faca de bronze celestial que brilhou friamente a luz da lua, à medida que seus passos cautelosos lhe aproximavam da figura, sentia um frio lhe tomar o estômago… Era uma garota. Chamou a plenos pulmões pelos seus companheiros, logo mais dois rapazes chegaram igualmente dispersos com a imagem, Annabeth cortava com a faca algumas raízes que prendiam a garota até que fora o suficiente para poderem tirá-la. Não notara as próprias lágrimas enquanto os dedos seguravam o rosto já conhecido e os olhos em tom azul céu abriram-se de encontro com os seus… Thalia Grace, a filha de Zeus estava viva.

-Luke... Annabeth... - sussurrou a morena mesmo ainda desorientada enquanto era amparada pela loira.

Thalia piscou diversas vezes e respirava com certa dificuldade até a forte tontura amenizar um pouco, poderia não ter certeza, mas conhecia aqueles olhos cinzentos, eram os mesmo por quem havia dado a própria vida há alguns anos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometo me aprofundar da questão Silena e Clarisse em seu devido tempo, mas por hora acho que era isso mesmo. 
> 
> Vejo vocês nos comentários e até o próximo!!!


	8. Aula de Combate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meu semidivos, tudo bem com vocês?
> 
> Queria agradecer as pessoas que favoritaram e estão acompanhando, aos poucos estamos crescendo e estou muito feliz com isso, de coração. Queria avisar também que entraremos em uma sequencia de caps. que eu realmente gosto e estou muito animada com eles. E em um deles eu tenho uma proposta a fazer, mas apenas quando chegar o momento.
> 
> Desculpem se esse cap. não estiver com a revisão muito boa, devido a correria acabei não tendo muito tempo para tal e de ontem para hoje acabei aumentando o cap. em quase 1.000 palavras então... Boa leitura a todos!!!

Mark escutou o sinal, por mais que ele não fosse mais o conselheiro do chalé ele sempre gostava de assegurar que a jovem líder comparecesse aos seus compromissos por mais chatos que fossem. Pulou do beliche ainda de olhos fechados e cambaleou até o final do corredor onde La Rue deveria estar no decimo terceiro sono, só isso justificaria o fato dela já não estar de pé e ter aberto a porta com um pontapé de tanta raiva por acordar aquela hora. Qual seria a merda que estava acontecendo no acampamento daquela vez? Bateu algumas vezes na porta de forma não muito educada, não era do seu feitio e provavelmente a situação exigia outros atributos e educação não era uma prioridade.

-Mas que droga ela está fazendo?! – resmungou de forma ranzinza batendo um pouco mais forte. – será que foi para o chalé de Afrodite?! – perguntou para si mesmo um tanto descrente, afinal as duas conselheiras apesar de melhores amigas, já não andavam tão inseparáveis quando antes.

Com certeza alguns dos outros campistas de Ares acordaria com o barulho, mas ele pouco se importava. Bufou passando a mão pelos fios curtos e adentrando o local sem muita cerimonia. **“Que merda!”** seu mau humor passou de forma automática ao ver Clarisse no chão, apressou o passo e rompeu a pouca distância que os separava. Abaixou-se pegando-a no colo, o corpo tremia de forma violenta e estava banhado pelo suor.

-Clarisse... Clarisse... Acorde! – tentava em vão chamar sua atenção, enquanto colocava-a de volta na cama.

Segurou o rosto da campista e pode constatar algo que havia reparado outra vez, as pupilas que deveriam ser verdes estavam esbranquiçadas.

-Hey, La Rue... Precisamos de você, vamos logo porra! – disse em uma nova tentativa frustrada de acordar a semideusa.

Aos poucos o corpo da morena relaxou e os olhos se fecharam... Mark deu alguns tapinhas no rosto da mesma, mas ela apagara de vez, como da outra vez. Verificou sua respiração e pulsação e ambas aparentavam estar normais, ele respirou fundo, pelo menos agora se daria ao luxo de ficar menos preocupado, enxugou a fina camada de suor em sua testa com as costas da mão para em seguida cobrir a conselheira com o lençol, a pele queimava em febre.

~***~

Após Annabeth se encarregar de levar Thalia até a Casa Grande o resto do grupo da patrulha permaneceu na vigília. Era madrugada ainda, mas não demorou muito para que os conselheiros comparecessem ao local assim que escutaram a trombeta de concha. Todos ali com olhos sonolentos, porém curiosos, principalmente Percy, por mais que não soubesse quem era aquela garota ao lado de sua amiga, tinha plena noção de que a conhecia... Havia sonhado com ela no ano anterior enquanto faziam uma busca clandestina pelo sátiro Grover e o velocino de ouro.

-Alguém sabe onde se encontra a Srta. La Rue? – perguntou Quíron de forma calma em sua cadeira de rodas enquanto coçava a barba bem aparada.

Os campistas se entreolharam, de fato a filha de Ares era a única que faltava para que pudessem finalmente iniciar a reunião do conselho, até mesmo os gêmeos do chalé de Hermes já estavam em seus postos – por mais que ainda tentassem em vão não sucumbirem a vontade de dormir ali mesmo sentados. 

-Acho que vou ter que representa-la no momento. – a voz imponente e masculina chamou a atenção dos outros campistas.

Mark pisava firme e ainda tentava arrumar o cinto da calça camuflada quando se fez presente, o diretor de atividades do acampamento lhe olhou um tanto curioso, assim como a filha de Afrodite, porém ele se resumiu em acenar com a cabeça e encolheu os ombros, não queria chamar tanta atenção assim para o não comparecimento de Clarisse.

-Bem, acho que podemos começar nossa reunião, será algo breve, pois acredito que nossa nova campista precise repousar um pouco. – disse chamando novamente a atenção dos jovens para si.

~***~

Estava acontecendo algo no acampamento, era muito cedo quando os campistas escutaram o sinal, Clarisse mal havia dormido quando se pôs de pé, passou a mão no rosto sentindo-se desorientada, havia perdido a hora... Pulou da cama ainda sentindo-se zonza, mas procurou não ligar para o fato e em pouco tempo já estava saindo na companhia de sua inseparável lança. Porém ao atravessar a entrada do chalé de Ares, Mark lhe parou.

-Não há nada com o que se preocupar. - disse ele com a voz firme e lhe dando um aperto tranquilizador no ombro. – não se preocupe eu fui a reunião por você, não era nada de mais, apenas a garota Pinheiro que resolveu voltar a vida.

A conselheira do chalé 5 ainda estava levemente atordoada então demorou alguns segundos para entender a mensagem repassada pelo rapaz. "Garota Pinheiro"... Uma das suas sobrancelhas se elevou gradativamente com a informação, ou estaria louca ou Mark acabara de dizer que Thalia, a filha de Zeus, estava de volta. Pode se tranquilizar e acalmar seus sentidos por enquanto, porém seu irmão ainda estava ali de braços cruzados, sério e lhe analisado… Não era bom.

Mark era seu irmão e o mais velho do chalé de Ares, mais alto e forte do que qualquer frangote do acampamento, até mesmo que os companheiros de próprio sangue, era bonito apesar do jeito taciturno e era dotado da mesma popularidade com as garotas que Clarisse. Possuíam suas diferenças quanto à disputa pela liderança do chalé já que por um longo tempo ele que esteve à frente, entretanto ambos viam a tal rivalidade apenas como motivação mútua, o mais velho fora sempre o seu mentor e era o único homem de total confiança da filha de Ares.

-Continua a ter pesadelos? - perguntou sem rodeios, porém certificando-se de que tinham alguma privacidade para tal conversa.

Clarisse não lhe respondeu de imediato, tampouco se importou de lhe direcionar o olhar, não gostava de incomodar ninguém com seus problemas, e não estava acostumada a ter alguém demonstrando algum tipo de preocupação… Não que fosse algo corriqueiro, porém o mais velho havia lhe acordado em duas de suas crises de pesadelos e ele bem sabia que não tinham sido as únicas e que as mesmas vinham se tornando frequentes.

-Já deveria ter consultado Quíron, sabe disso. - insistiu ainda dotado daquela posição superior que fazia a mais nova rolar os olhos de forma desdenhosa. – seja sonhos ou pesadelos principalmente dos tipos que vem tendo, são um sinal de alerta ou algo que precisa de orientação.

-São apenas pesadelos, não vou correr para Quíron como uma garotinha indefesa por conta disso, você está sendo paranoico. - retrucou olhando nos olhos castanhos de tom escuro do rapaz pela primeira vez.

-Esteja avisada Clarisse, o chalé de Ares precisa de uma líder e não de uma semideusa moribunda. - orientou de forma simples, direta e reta como filhos de Ares costumavam ser. - resolva suas pendências de uma vez por todas ou terei que intervir… Sabe que se eu disser uma palavra com Quíron ou até mesmo nosso pai você não fará o rito de passagem.

O corpo da jovem tornou-se rígido novamente, os olhos verdes se estreitaram procurando qualquer falha ou descrença por parte do outro, Mark não poderia estar falando a verdade, ele não poderia ser capaz de fazer aquilo. Ele sabia a importância que o rito tinha para ela, mesmo que tenha sido vitoriosa em sua missão, Ares preferiria que Mark ou algum dos outros garotos tivesse tomado às rédeas da mesma… Ter a oportunidade de ser submetida a um rito antigo para provar o seu verdadeiro valor ao Olimpiano era tudo o que mais desejava, poucos eram o que tinham a permissão para tal e o único no chalé com idade e que conseguira completar com sucesso fora justamente o seu irmão.

-Eu espero que você não tenha fundido os seus miolos até lá. - rebateu entredentes. - você pode ser mais velho, mas não esqueça quem te derrotou e conseguiu por direito estar à frente do chalé de Ares… - apesar de ser mais baixa ela não tinha medo de encarar o rapaz que mais parecia um armário. - agora vá enfileirar esses palermas para o café da manhã…

Clarisse saiu pisando firme e entrou novamente no recinto, precisava tomar um banho, terminar de analisar os horários do dia e como não estavam em uma provável situação de perigo deixaria sua lança no local. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto bronzeado do mais velho, preferia ver a garota irritada e briguenta com vontade de lhe dar um soco do que pensativa como um fantasma pelos cantos.

~***~

O dia seguiu-se como na maioria dos outros, os conselheiros levando os campistas em fila para suas devidas mesas no pavilhão refeitório, os comunicados, exceto pelo fato de que havia burburinhos e conversas paralelas entre os jovens semideuses sobre o ressurgimento da filha de Zeus. Sr. D fez o seu discurso e Clarisse como alguns fingiu dar alguma importância, mas desviou os olhos incomodada ao ver a aproximação da morena de olhos azuis com a filha de Atena, como se já possuíssem algum tipo de intimidade… E bem, todos sabiam que as duas garotas tinham um laço forte.

A semideusa de olhos azuis intensos seguiu para a sua mesa, seria a primeira campista a sentar-se no local, porém com um toque sútil pediu mudamente que Annabeth lhe acompanhasse, a loira tencionou por um momento, sabia que de certa forma estaria chamando alguma atenção, olhou para Dionísio como se pedisse permissão para tal, mas o deus apenas rolou os olhos e fez um leve gesto com a mão indicando que pouco se importava apesar de que era contra as regras… Abriria essa pequena exceção pelo menos por hoje, assim a Chase poderia lhe repassar tudo de forma mais rápida.

A filha de Ares abaixou a cabeça voltando os olhos para o prato intocado até então, obrigou-se a comer algo, mesmo que a comida lhe passasse pela garganta como pedaços de tijolo e sentisse a têmpora latejar, seu humor não estava dos melhores e sabia que Mark ficaria no seu encalço por algum tempo, não poderia dar margem para que seu irmão juntasse provas de que não estava bem.

-Nos vemos na aula de combate… - informou a morena assim que levantou os talheres bateram no prato com certo estrondo.

Como previu Mark já havia lhe direcionado um olhar curioso, porém Clarisse já havia deixado o recinto, pouco se importando com certas formalidades ou com olhares. Em uma das mesas mais afastadas Silena Beauregard fez menção de se levantar, mas o campista de Ares retribuiu com um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

~***~

Não demorou muito para que os outros semideuses deixassem o pavilhão e se reunissem para a primeira aula do dia, em sua maioria cada chalé possuía um cronograma próprio que poderia ser preenchido com algumas atividades adicionais a gosto de cada semideus, porém outras eram realizadas em conjunto, no caso a aula de combate seria ministrada pelo chalé de Ares - supervisionada por Mark e Clarisse - e que os deuses tivessem alguma compaixão e deixassem a maioria dos campistas inteiros e vivos até o final.

-Tudo pronto? - perguntou o seu parceiro e instrutor chefe enquanto se aproximava com os garotos do seu próprio grupo. Por mais curioso que estivesse aquele não era o momento de questionar a atitude que a morena tivera no pavilhão.

-Sim. - confirmou sem retirar os olhos do seu trabalho, checando os últimos equipamentos que seriam utilizados para a segunda metade do treino.

Fizeram o aquecimento em pequenos grupos e depois foram se revezando em duplas, Mark e Clarisse se dividam entre repassar os golpes, corrigir posições e vigiar os próprios irmãos para que os mesmos não matassem nenhum campista mais frágil ou menos instruído. A filha de Ares analisava silenciosamente um por um com olhos astutos, infelizmente obrigando-se a parar no grupo onde se encontravam Thalia, Annabeth, Silena e Henk, um dos garotos de Apolo.

-Sua postura está errada, Beauregard… - comentou de forma carrancuda, porém a morena de olhos azuis apenas lhe sorriu divertida enquanto Thalia lhe estendia a mão para se levantar após ter lhe aplicado um contragolpe com perfeição. 

-A bonitinha tem muita força… Me pegou desprevenida. - brincou a filha da deusa do amor aceitando o apoio para levantar-se e dando uma piscadinha para a jovem punk que lhe sorriu de volta.

-Não se trata de força e sim da forma que você se defende, se não estiver completamente em foco sua defesa não vai funcionar. - ralhou Clarisse ainda em tom sério, poderia ser uma bela de uma baderneira quando queria, mas quando estava a frente de alguma atividade sua postura era completamente diferente - vamos, tente comigo.

Thalia se juntou aos outros dois de seu grupo que deram uma pausa nas repetições que praticavam para prestar atenção no que Clarisse repassava a outra campista.

-Tudo bem? - perguntou a morena de olhos azuis ao notar que a amiga estava com a expressão de poucos amigos.

-Sim, claro. - disparou Chase sem tirar os olhos das outras duas, sabia que Silena estava fazendo de propósito.

Clarisse demonstrou novamente o golpe, o contra golpe e como evitá-lo de forma mais efetiva. Fez tudo com certa cautela para que ela entendesse onde ficava cada ajuste de pressão que deveria fazer. Feitas as explicações cada qual tomou sua posição, a filha de Ares atacou, segurando nas vestes da filha de Afrodite - porém se tinha algo em que Silena se destacava além da beleza era a rapidez - segundos depois fez a queda em Clarisse, caindo por cima da mesma de propósito.

-Eu sei que está me evitando… - sussurrou para que apenas a garota lhe escutasse. La Rue conhecia aquele brilho nos olhos azuis da amiga, era um aviso, na verdade era mais uma ordem que um aviso. – não faça isso!

-Acho que você entendeu como funciona. - comentou desconversando e realmente suspeitando se Beauregard teve alguma dificuldade ou não com Thalia ou se fora apenas para lhe chamar a atenção - ok… Troquem os pares! – ordenou em alto e bom som para que os outros grupos ao redor pudessem ouvir.

-Clarisse… - chamou Mark um pouco mais afastado. - faça par com a Chase, ela é mais experiente, não vai ser de grande progresso pra ela treinar com a novata e você está precisando de alguém mais experiente pra aquecer de verdade.

A morena lhe olhou como se ele estivesse fazendo algum tipo de piada, pensou até mesmo em contestar alguma coisa, mas Mark lhe olhou daquela forma incisiva, como se estivesse lhe dando uma ordem e não lhe pedindo um favor... Ele ainda era o seu tutor e responsável pela maioria dos seus treinos afinal.

-Que seja… - deu de ombros apesar da expressão nada amigável em seu rosto e virou-se para a loira que lhe encarava de forma firme.

A essa altura os outros campistas já haviam abandonado os próprios treinos e formavam um círculo, como já era de se esperar os irmãos Connor e Travis Stoll do chalé de Hermes com certeza começariam suas apostas imediatamente, Annabeth era uma das melhores lutadoras do acampamento – se não a melhor - e Clarisse não ficava muito atrás, seria interessante ver como isso terminaria.

-Não se contenha… - aconselhou Annabeth ao se posicionar. A morena lhe respondeu apenas com um sorriso de canto, também assumindo sua posição.

-Quem fizer o primeiro ponto leva. - informou Mark ditando a única regra.

Mal a voz do campista mais velho havia cessado e as duas garotas se olharam de forma intensa, analisando-se. Clarisse levou as mãos até a camisa da loira na altura da gola, mas a mesma desviou-se rapidamente empurrando a mais alta na altura das costelas mantendo certa distância, não seria tão fácil como a filha de Ares gostaria. A morena investiu desta vez contra as pernas da garota, no intuito de derrubá-la o mais rápido possível, porém Annabeth além de esperta era leve, aproveitou-se para poder aplicar uma chave de braço, entretanto sua adversária era filha da guerra, também conhecia táticas e era forte, muito forte… Da mesma forma que tentava aplicar a chave, Clarisse tentava lhe manter imóvel mantendo uma de suas pernas presas às suas.

Os campistas ao redor gritavam o nome de ambas e tinhas os olhos vidrados como se temessem perder qualquer lance com o piscar de olhos, já as duas garotas do centro com nada mais se importavam a não ser o toque e a brecha que cada uma poderia dar. Clarisse se descuidou do braço no mesmo momento que Annabeth de sua perna, assim a loira prendeu os braços da morena contra o chão, mas agora estava com as pernas de Clarisse prendendo o seu quadril fortemente, os rostos perigosamente próximos.

-Tentando me deixar excitada, Chase? - provocou com um sorriso malicioso e a voz levemente rouca.

A menor resmungou um "estúpida" enquanto levantava-se rapidamente e Clarisse rolava para assumir novamente sua posição de pé também, porém pode notar o leve rubor e atordoamento que suas palavras causaram... Não era nada relacionado ao esforço físico. 

A semideusa tentou se aproveitar no momento para poder investir novamente segurando com a mão esquerda na altura do ombro e tentando passar a direita por trás do pescoço da loira, mas Annabeth acompanhava os movimentos com total atenção e seus pés respondiam com prontidão… Desviou-se uma, duas vezes até que na terceira surgiu a oportunidade, Clarisse descuidou-se da postura e rapidamente a filha de Atena lhe agarrou pela cintura projetando os dois corpos.

Clarisse bufou ao sentir o impacto da lateral do corpo contra o chão, apesar de ter perdido para a sabidinha tinha sido uma boa disputa.

-É… Parece que dessa vez você me pegou… - comentou ainda com um sorrisinho presunçoso nos lábios.

-Eu disse que não iria aliviar pra você… - rebateu Annabeth com aquele olhar desafiador e penetrante que tão bem conhecia ao lhe estender a mão para que pudesse levantar - estamos empatadas.

Os semideuses ao redor comemoravam, outros lamentavam alguns dracmas perdidos na aposta clandestina, mas nenhum deles podia dizer que não havia sido empolgante. A animação só teve sua interrupção quando uma voz bem conhecida do chalé de Ares se fez audível aos ouvidos de sua líder.

-Se eu soubesse que você ia aliviar para a Chase eu não teria apostado. - desdenhou Sherman com o olhar frio sobre as duas garotas. - qual o problema Clarisse, tá querendo comer a filha da Atena agora?

O burburinho de poucos segundos havia cessado da mesma forma que começou. Os semideuses ali agrupados quase nem respiravam sem saber o que aconteceria… Briga entre campistas era algo relativamente normal, mas briga entre membros do chalé de Ares poderia se converter rapidamente em um verdadeiro pandemônio, principalmente se o nome de Clarisse estava envolvido.

A morena olhou de relance para a sua parceira de atividade e viu o leve desconforto com as palavras de Sherman, mesmo que tentasse disfarçar pelo seu semblante. Thalia Grace também não gostara nada da forma que o filho de Ares havia se direcionado a amiga e adiantou-se alguns passos, mas Clarisse barrou sua passagem com o braço.

-Meta-se em seus próprios assuntos, filha de Zeus. - As duas trocaram olhares perigosos, a morena de olhos azuis não era do tipo de garota que recebia bem ordens, mas Annabeth lhe puxou novamente pela mão e isso fez a morena desviar os olhos sentindo ainda mais raiva. - então Sherman… Escolha a porcaria da arma que quer usar e mais dois irmãos pra te acompanhar na surra.

O rapaz gargalhou em descrença, como alguém que mal havia conseguido se defender de outra garota queria lutar sozinha contra três de seus irmãos, La Rue havia enlouquecido de vez, contudo não contestou, apenas escolheu mais dois rapazes do próprio chalé e pegou uma das espadas que estavam mais ao canto.

-É melhor se afastarem. - aconselhou Mark cruzando os braços com um sorriso nos lábios, e os olhos escuros brilhando em expectativa, seria algo divertido de se assistir. - não iremos nos responsabilizar por outros campistas "acidentalmente" machucados.

-Mark… - chamou Clarisse enquanto retirava as ataduras das mãos, para poder pegar uma das espadas de treino. A garota tinha aquele brilho característico que seu tutor tão bem conhecia, o mais velho fez apenas um pequeno gesto com a cabeça, sinal de que lhe tinha a atenção necessária. - me pare antes que eu acabe matando esse idiota, certo?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então o que acharam?! Cap. seguinte tem mais emoção, apesar de que vem oficialmente a primeira cena de luta que escrevi na vida inteira e isso me deixa nervosa kkkk... Também vai aparecer um personagem novo / original que acredito que todos ou pelo menos a maioria vai gostar e bem... Chega de tantos spoilers.


	9. Filhos de Ares

**_“Dizem que Ares têm olhos como esferas de fogo,_ **

**_Que refletem as guerras e massacres_ **

**_E que quando se olha diretamente_ **

**_Pode-se sentir a raiva dos soldados”_ **

**~***~**

Quando Annabeth fez menção de se adiantar alguns passos, foi à vez de Thalia de impedir a amiga de concretizar alguma sandice, a loira sentiu um calafrio lhe subir a espinha dorsal ao escutar tais palavras da filha de Ares, aquilo não poderia terminar bem. Era algo relativamente comum a rivalidade e os nervos à flor da pele entre os filhos do deus da guerra, mas quando se tratava de Clarisse isso se elevava a outro patamar… Conhecia aquele tom de voz, aquela postura e o olhar perigoso, elas ainda eram crianças quando presenciara o primeiro rompante de humor da morena, pois pelo que bem lembrava aparentemente ela fora o pivô do descontrole da campista.

_"Annabeth estava com nove anos e há dois ela havia chegara ao acampamento meio-sangue na companhia do filho de Hermes, Luke Castellan e do atrapalhado sátiro Grover Underwood. Pela primeira vez na vida, por mais incrível que parecesse a pequena semideusa conseguia sentir-se verdadeiramente em casa, fugira da tutela de seu pai e sua madrasta com apenas sete anos devido às desavenças, principalmente quando seus irmãos nasceram... Annabeth era uma semideusa e como tal possuía um cheiro em especifico, o cheiro que sempre fazia monstros estarem em seu encalço._

_Adaptou-se rapidamente ao ambiente amistoso mesmo que em muitas vezes se sentisse solitária e triste pela falta de Thalia, Luke e a garota punk de cabelos curtos e revoltos lhe acolheram quando estava vagando pelas ruas, onde apenas um martelo comum lhe fazia companhia, se afeiçoara a eles rapidamente e os dois eram como irmãos mais velhos para ela. Poucas coisas realmente lhe irritavam naquele novo lugar que reconhecia como o seu verdadeiro lar e uma delas eram as implicâncias por parte dos filhos de Ares. Ela entendia perfeitamente a porcaria de rixa entre os dois olimpianos - no caso Ares e Athena, de um lado o deus da guerra sanguinolenta e do outro a deusa da sabedoria e da guerra estratégica - mas recentemente ela havia virado o alvo preferido dos mais novos pretendentes a trogloditas do chalé 5 e isso estava passando dos limites aceitáveis._

_-Desistindo tão cedo, Chase? - zombou o garoto que agora brincava com o boné dado por sua mãe em uma das mãos._

_Estava cansada e o corpo levemente dolorido, mas ela não desistiria jamais, a filha de Athena levantou-se mais uma vez do chão, limpando o pequeno filete de sangue que brotara da bochecha e estreitando o olhar para o estúpido filho de Ares que insistira em lhe tirar a paciência e o pior, se atrevera a tomar-lhe o presente tão estimado que sua mãe lhe dera. Poucas coisas materiais eram realmente importantes para a loira, dentre elas o boné dado por sua mãe, a faca de bronze celestial que Luke lhe confiara quando se encontraram pela primeira vez e o anel de formatura de seu pai que pendia juntamente com o colar de contas de cerâmica do acampamento... Entretanto o boné da invisibilidade era o item que mais amava, era a única coisa que lhe ligava a sua metade Olimpiana._

_Estava pronta para revidar, mesmo que fosse ao chão por mais uma, duas, ou quantas vezes fosse necessário, mas tomaria o seu item tão precioso daquelas mãos imundas. Preparou-se para mais uma investida quando Bob levou uma trombada inesperada, o projeto de armário foi ao chão e sequer notou o que ou quem havia lhe atropelado com tanta fúria._

_-Mas o que… - o garoto tentava se levantar, mas um peso lhe prendia no chão, após saírem rolando por alguns poucos metros, sem lhe dar qualquer possibilidade de revidar._

_-Devolva… - vociferava a garota distribuindo socos e pontapés da melhor forma que conseguia naquele emaranhado de braços e pernas. - quem você pensa que é pra fazer isso?!_

_Annabeth ficou estática observando os dois jovens trocarem agressões não só físicas como verbais enquanto levantava poeira ao redor deles, a filha de Athena apertava os olhos para tentar distinguir quem havia se metido em sua defesa, mas só pode distinguir alguma coisa quando uma garota ralhou novamente com o garoto e lhe chutou o traseiro derrubando-o novamente no chão quando Bob tentava levantar._

_Nunca trocara uma palavra com aquela campista que agora caminhava com cara de poucos amigos em sua direção, mas sabia quem era… Clarisse La Rue, filha de Ares, uma garota de dez anos extremamente briguenta que chegou ao acampamento por volta de seis meses. Era menor que a maioria de seus irmãos de chalé e também a mais nova entre os seus, uma garota completamente reservada, que na maioria das vezes procurava se dedicar às atividades e treinos ou em caçar encrenca, dificilmente era vista com algum amigo fora Mark, que virara uma espécie de tutor._

_-Da próxima vez acerte-o no meio das pernas, vai funcionar. - aconselhou limpando o pequeno filete de sangue no canto da boca e estendendo o boné um pouco sujo a sua dona. - Chase, certo?!_

_Annabeth apenas afirmou com a cabeça, ainda processando a imagem de uma filha do deus da guerra lhe defendendo de um de seus iguais e não se aproveitando para lhe fazer de chacota, era a primeira vez em muitas que os olhos cinzentos se conectavam aos verdes."_

-Você não entende. - comentou Annabeth mais para si do que para a amiga que ainda lhe segurava apenas por precaução. - ela não tem medo do perigo… É uma inconsequente nata.

-É você está preocupada com ela, certo?! - comentou Thalia com um meio sorrisinho que fez Annabeth estreitar os olhos, seu humor estava longe dos melhores àquela manhã. - você tem muito que contar filha de Athena.

Porém já não tinha mais a atenção da loira que assim como os outros, focavam nos quatro filhos de Ares posicionados mais ao centro, cada qual portando uma arma afiada e letal, algo nada prudente, as pelejas do chalé 5 sempre resultavam em campistas na enfermaria e nunca eram pequenas escoriações. Quando os três rapazes já estavam prontos Clarisse pegou duas espadas de curto alcance, eram leves, bem equilibradas e as lâminas estavam bem afiadas, fariam bem o seu trabalho já que não estava com a sua fiel lança elétrica.

-Venham de uma vez… Eu não tenho o dia todo. - disse adotando uma postura defensiva. Era melhor esperar e ver o que lhe aguardava para poder investir em seguida.

Não precisava de mais alguma coisa para que Sherman e os outros dois avançassem contra a conselheira do chalé de Ares. Desviou-se do primeiro golpe de lança com facilidade deixando que o primeiro rapaz avançasse como um touro desgovernado e travou a investida alta da espada de Sherman com um das espadas curtas e golpeando-o nas costas com a outra, deixando um rastro vermelho, porém apenas superficial, não teve tempo para desfrutar da satisfação em vê-lo espumar como um cão raivoso, apenas teve tempo de se abaixar e ver as duas lanças se cruzarem bem próximas ao seu rosto.

Tentou se recuperar o mais rápido que pode, mas sentiu uma das hastes lhe atingir as costas e logo em seguida o pontapé furioso de Sherman em seu estômago, caiu com um baque forte de costas, distante de uma das espadas, mas conseguiu manter a outra firme em sua mão. Estava se levantando ainda levemente atordoada quando sentiu o primeiro e o segundo chute no abdômen, mas não exprimiu qualquer gemido de dor, nem mesmo quando a joelhada que se seguiu lhe abriu um corte na têmpora, manchando não só o rosto como o chão com o sangue da semideusa.

-Mark já chega, pare com isso agora… - disse Annabeth entredentes, tentava conter suas mãos que tremiam de forma violenta, sabia que se o mais velho não fizesse nada ela interveria imediatamente, mesmo que tivesse que combater de mãos nuas contra os três.

-Então essa é a grande Clarisse… Filha de Ares?! - disse Sherman em alto e bom som em tom de zombaria. - é melhor começar a implorar por sua rendição… Irmãzinha. Que tal chamar a mamãe?! Ah sinto muito, esqueci... Onde está a sua mãe, La Rue?

O rapaz posicionou-se com os pés de cada lado do corpo da guerreira pronto para desferir o último golpe com a espada, mas recobrando a consciência Clarisse travou o golpe com a sua lâmina e afastou-o com um pontapé no peito. Os três filhos de Ares se afastaram retomando a posição inicial enquanto a garota se levantava de forma rápida, séria e com os olhos brilhando em ódio.

Sherman não tinha o direito de falar daquela forma com ela, principalmente de tocar em um assunto tão delicado na frente de outros campistas. Clarisse não conhecia sua mãe mortal, crescera em um conturbado lar adotivo sem nunca ter algum sinal de quem eram os seus pais, esse era o motivo para ela ser uma das poucas campistas que permanecia o ano inteiro... Ela não tinha para onde retornar e mesmo que tivesse como sempre atraíra monstros de grande porte – mesmo não sendo filha de um dos três grandes - não conseguiria levar uma vida normal como a maioria outros semideuses.

La Rue não aguardaria por qualquer ataque que fosse, correu em direção aos três. O primeiro novamente atacou com a lança em um golpe frontal, mas Clarisse além de se desviar partiu a haste da lança com a espada e depois devolveu-lhe com uma estocada na altura da coxa para que não se atrevesse a lhe atrapalhar novamente, a rapaz foi ao chão com a dor do ferimento. O segundo arremeçou a própria lança, mas a mesma pegou apenas de raspão no braço da filha de Ares que lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo, o semideus pegou rapidamente a espada que Clarisse deixará cair no chão e correu contra ela, mas a garota lhe retribuiu com um corte preciso de ponta a ponta no peito… agora faltava apenas um.

-A diferença entre nos dois Chase é que eu sei quem ela é... Enquanto todos vocês duvidam do potencial que ela possui eu sempre a forcei a alcançar o seu máximo. – comentou Mark satisfeito com o desempenho da irmã, mesmo que ela não estivesse na sua melhor forma.

Sherman avançou com um golpe cruzado por cima que foi defendido por duas vezes seguidas, Clarisse se irritou jogando a própria espada no chão para em seguida chutar a que se encontrava na mão do irmão com toda a força que possuía, era naqueles momentos que ela não conseguia enxergar mais nada a sua frente até que todo o ódio que sentia fosse expulso do próprio corpo. Quando notou estava sentada sobre o quadril do mais velho, o mesmo tentou se levantar, mas ela manteve-o no local após lhe dar uma cabeçada, que fez espirrar sangue e abriu um corte no nariz, ele tentava revidar, mas o ódio não deixava a garota sentir qualquer dor, fechou suas mãos em punho e começou o lhe socar a face sem qualquer resquício de piedade.

-Mark! - a voz da filha de Athena foi mais incisiva e autoritária desta vez, ela não estava brincando.

O rapaz rolou os olhos como se tivesse entediado com aquilo, afinal não eram todos que pareciam apreciam uma boa briga, porém o pedido foi prontamente atendido quando veio de outra pessoa, alguém menor e quase igualmente irritante.

-Irmãozão, não seja idiota, tire a minha "naninha" de lá agora mesmo. - a voz doce e infantil, porém com toques de ordem vinha de uma garotinha muito pequena que tentava inutilmente chamar a atenção de Mark dando-lhe pequenos socos na coxa.

Os olhos escuros do filho de Ares voltaram-se para baixo onde havia uma pequena garotinha de pele alva com cara de poucos amigos. Tentava parecer intimidadora, mas tudo o que conseguia era arrancar uma boa risada do mais velho.

-Ahhhh… O que eu não sou obrigado a fazer por você, não é mesmo fedelha?! - disse bagunçando os cabelos loiros e curtos da garotinha. – vamos, fique com Silena enquanto eu resolvo esse problema, ok?!

A menininha assentiu, mesmo que ainda tivesse a expressão um tanto fechada um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

-Então você fugiu das suas aulas de novo… - comentou Beauregard com a voz teatral pegando a garotinha nos braços e sorrindo após ver a carinha de culpada da mesma.

A filha de Athena tentava juntar as peças de um quebra-cabeça um tanto confuso, repassava a fala da menor e olhava dela para Beauregard que parecia ter certa intimidade com a criança… Era pequena demais para ser uma campista, não se lembrava de ter visto aquela garotinha antes, nem em suas memórias mais antigas, porém a mesma parecia não só conhecer os semideuses como pertencer àquele local assim como ela. Notando o olhar curioso a filha de Afrodite aproximou-se com a pequena garotinha desconfiada em seus braços, tinha a pele alva e cabelos loiros, já os olhos pareciam transitar entre o castanho e o verde, apesar da doce aparência de anjo algo dizia que a pequena era algo completamente diferente do que aparentava.

-Essa é Lucy, filha de Ares. - comentou Beauregard se aproximando do grupo onde até pouco tempo estavam juntos praticando os movimentos da aula de combate. - aparentemente o deus da guerra achou muito ajuizado de sua parte trazer uma criança de cinco anos para ficar aos cuidados de La Rue e Mark, mas a maior responsabilidade sempre fica a cargo de Quíron, ela vive na Casa Grande por enquanto.

Annabeth tinha as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas, primeiro por Ares demonstrar alguma coisa em trazer ele mesmo a garotinha – afinal o contato dos Olimpianos com suas crias era algo realmente delicado e complicado e Ares não parecia ser dos deuses mais afetuosos - segundo, Clarisse e Mark cuidando de uma criança isso sim era um verdadeiro pandemônio.

A pequena tinha seus olhos curiosos presos aos cinzentos, como se assim ela pudesse obter alguma informação, a garotinha cochichou algo no ouvido da morena que sorriu ao ver a pequena que normalmente era tão emburrada quanto Clarisse esconder o rostinho na curvatura do seu pescoço com vergonha.

-Parece que você ganhou mais uma fã, Chase. - brincou Silena afagando os cabelos loiros e revoltos da pequena enquanto Annabeth tentava não se perder em seus pensamentos e voltou sua atenção aos filhos de Ares que apresentavam real perigo. 

**“Mas que merda...”** Mark apressou o passo até onde Clarisse espancava o outro campista que agora já estava cansado demais para revidar e tentava pelo menos se defender, já que seus outros dois companheiros de batalha já haviam desistido antes que a "brincadeira" ficasse perigosa demais para eles também. Ele correu rompendo rapidamente o espaço que faltava para alcança-los ao ver uma singela aura vermelha nos punhos da irmã, aquilo não era nada bom... A garota estava tão presa a sua raiva que nem mesmo quando o mentor lhe aplicou um mata-leão ela fez menção de recuar.

-Já chega La Rue, você não é a porra de um animal. - sussurrou de forma firme enquanto forçava ainda mais o pescoço da campista com o braço, porém além de tentar bater em Sherman ela tentava acertar os cotovelos nas costelas de Mark. - Lucy está aqui, não me faça fazer você sufocar até apagar na frente dela. - insistiu como último recurso. - sabe o quanto ela ficaria desapontada e preocupada se isso acontecesse.

Lucy… Ao escutar o nome da irmã mais nova Clarisse parou de resistir quase que de imediato, Mark deu um suspiro pesado, aliviado por suas palavras terem algum efeito positivo, pelos deuses alguém dentro daquele acampamento conseguia trazer de volta a sanidade da morena quando fosse preciso. Os dois guerreiros trocavam ainda olhares mortais, mas ambos entenderam que por hora teriam que se contentar com aquilo.

-Vai ter volta La Rue… - resmungou após cuspir o sangue que havia se acumulado na boca e sentindo a dificuldade ao respirar devido o nariz quebrado e mais sangue.

Alguns campistas de Ares foram até o irmão ainda caído e o ajudaram a se erguer. Passaram os braços por cima de seus ombros e assim o ajudariam a cambalear até a enfermaria onde teria o seu devido tratamento.

-Venha quando quiser irmão, mas se tocar no nome dela novamente eu juro que dá próxima vez eu vou te empalar pelo rabo com a minha lança e colocar como estandarte do chalé de Ares. - vociferou a morena ainda sentada no chão, com Mark ao seu lado, pouco se importava com o que os outros falariam depois.

Após o momento de tensão o tutor liberou os outros campistas para que seguissem para as próximas atividades. Logo após as ordens a pequena garotinha que agora estava na companhia de Silena, desvencilhou-se dos braços protetores e correu até onde se encontravam dos dois irmãos, jogando-se diretamente contra os braços de La Rue.

-Hey… Você não deveria estar na sua aula com Quíron agora? - comentou com a voz tranquila ao sentir o corpo pequeno agarrar-se ao seu com toda a força que conseguia empregar.

Lucy resmungou alguma coisa contra a camiseta laranja do acampamento que a mais velha usava para depois erguer os olhos esverdeados levemente irritados.

-Odeio você… - disse mordendo o canto do lábio, Clarisse sabia que estava reprimindo a vontade de chorar naquele momento. - não devia ter deixado ele te bater desse jeito. - a pequena mãozinha trêmula tocou o rastro de sangue que descia da têmpora até o maxilar.

A líder do chalé 5 apenas sorriu com o jeito "doce" da mais nova demonstrar preocupação, não negava que era filha de Ares ou que era sua irmã.

-Isso?! - fez pouco caso ao se referir ao corte. - não foi nada! - vai precisar de muito mais pra poder me derrubar. - mesmo que fosse verdade a campista estava realmente exausta e parecia que logo, logo desabaria.

-Você precisa ir para a enfermaria também. - ralhou a pequena da forma mais dura que toda sua idade conseguia proporcionar.

-Parece que até uma criança de cinco anos tem mais juízo na cabeça que você. - Silena aproximou-se com cara de poucos amigos e ajoelhou-se levando o tecido laranja até o corte na têmpora, estancaria por tempo suficiente até chegarem a ala hospitalar da Casas Grande.

-Não precisava se incomodar. - Clarisse segurou o tecido pressionando o local, um perfume familiar lhe invadiu os sentidos, lhe deixando bem mais calma.

-Agradeça a Chase depois por sempre andar com uma muda de roupa. - o tom de voz da filha de Afrodite ainda estava longe dos mais amigáveis, Silena sempre se preocupava quando se machucava em brigas. - vamos logo para a enfermaria… - disse ajudando a mais alta a se levantar.

Clarisse não resmungou nem falou mais nada, não queria admitir, mas estava bem dolorida e se fosse contra Beauregard agora ela lhe deixaria mais alguns hematomas gratuitos, colocou Lucy em seus ombros e a garotinha se encarregou de manter a camisa sobre o corte. Olhou na direção onde antes estava a filha de Athena e os outros, mas a mesma já se afastava do local acompanhada de Thalia e outros campistas, trincou os dentes ao ver as duas abraçadas, mas tentou conter seus instintos pelo menos naquele momento.


	10. Sentiments Partagés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Engraçado que esse capítulo se desenvolveu com base de uma cena... Eu não estava bem no dia, lembro que eu chorei - sim eu sou um trouxa, desculpa - e passei três dias pensando nela Eu sabia o que fazer, mas tinha duas linhas a serem tomadas. Eu poderia seguir o rumo mais fácil? Talvez, mas acho que e nove capítulos vocês já notaram que não gosto do que é "fácil" e relacionamentos são tudo, menos "fáceis"
> 
> Talvez vocês me odeiem? Talvez... Mas inconscientemente eu dediquei o cap. 10 a líder do chalé 10. Posso não deixar vocês indecisos, assim como também não estou, mas quem sabem posso fazer vocês se apaixonarem por uma filha de Afrodite.
> 
> Leiam até o fim, com calma e não se esqueçam das notas finais! Boa leitura a todos!

**_"Mas me diga se ela te beija_ **

**_Como eu costumava te beijar?_ **

**_Você sente o mesmo_ **

**_Quando ela chama o seu nome?_ **

**_Dentro de você, lá no fundo_ **

**_Você deve saber que eu sinto sua falta_ **

**_Mas o que eu posso dizer_ **

**_Regras devem ser obedecidas"_ **

~***~

Mark já havia feito a sua parte em separar os dois irmãos, porém a adrenalina ainda fazia suas mãos tremerem mesmo que em uma intensidade menor, eram apenas seus instintos, já passara por aquilo algumas vezes, mas desta vez não o conseguia controlar. Thalia e os outros que ficaram para trás após o instrutor liberar a turma ainda trocavam palavras, mas a loira se resumia em agir de forma automática e um zumbido terrível ainda incomodava seus sentidos. Agachou-se onde deixará suas coisas e lá pegou uma de suas camisas, voltou até Silena que agora estava sem a garotinha em seus braços e lhe estendeu a peça.

-Pegue… - disse chamando-lhe a atenção, mas sem lhe dirigir o olhar diretamente, ainda estava atordoada. - mantenha pressionado contra o ferimento daquela... Daquela estúpida. - continuou quase que trincando os dentes, mas abrandando o olhar ao ver a interação entre a líder do chalé 5 e a irmã mais nova.

A filha de Afrodite poderia ter sorrido ou feito alguma brincadeirinha como era do seu feitio, porém a garota estava igualmente irritada com a guerreira. La Rue tinha as suas tendências à inconsequência como uma legítima filha de Ares, porém isso ultrapassava muitas vezes o limite do suportável.

Annabeth permaneceu ainda por alguns instantes no mesmo local, parada e com os olhos cinzentos analisando o pequeno grupo mais afastado, parando apenas quando Silena juntou-se aos demais… Estava incomodada, sabia que não deveria se sentir daquela forma, não era nenhum pouco racional, mas um gosto amargo e um vazio lhe preenchiam de forma terrível ao ver as três ali, juntas, seu orgulho nunca deixaria admitir para quem quer que fosse, mas as duas semideusas pareciam tão íntimas, tão completas, que isso lhe sufocava e as três ali conversando e brincando pareciam uma... Família feliz.

-Vamos… - não precisou se virar para saber que a voz confortadora vinha de sua amiga.

Desviou os olhos e pegou suas coisas que Thalia havia feito questão de apanhar por ela enquanto estava em seu torpor. Agradeceu pela filha de Zeus não perguntar nada, bem sabia que cedo ou tarde ela lhe bombardearia e não seria nada fácil desviar o assunto ou esconder a verdade. Rendeu-se momentaneamente ao conforto do meio abraço que a morena lhe oferecera.

~***~

Silena e a pequena Lucy fizeram companhia para Clarisse por algum tempo na enfermaria, tanto para distraí-la como para ter certeza de que ficaria longe de encrenca, mesmo tendo alguma certeza de que a mesma conseguia ter ainda alguma disciplina graças aos seus atuais encontros com o centauro Quíron. Após algum tempo e depois que um dos filhos de Apolo analisou os seus ferimentos as garotas se retiraram, Beauregard prometera que levaria Lucy com segurança - o que a filha de Ares duvidava um pouco, mas sua irmãzinha sempre dava uma de anjinho quando se tratava da filha de Afrodite.

Deitou-se, mas estava completamente inquieta, a camisa da loira ainda estava em suas mãos, não deixou que o atrapalhado curandeiro a levasse, viu o pobre rapaz tremer apenas com o olhar que lhe lançou na menor menção de lhe tirar a camiseta ensanguentada. Suspirou pesadamente levando o tecido até o rosto, podia sentir ainda claramente o perfume da garota loira… Sentiu-se idiota no mesmo instante, a forma estúpida como havia tratado Annabeth, aquele sentimento irracional que lhe consumia ao ver a filha de Zeus em seu encalço lhe impedindo de fazer qualquer aproximação furtiva dentre tantos outros problemas que rondavam sua cabeça.

-Não posso deixar isso me consumir... – sussurrou com o olhar um tanto perdido para o teto.

Não conseguiria ficar ali parada, mesmo que estivesse exausta, ficar parada só lhe faria pensar ainda mais e pensar não era um de seus predicados, todavia não poderia continuar com as atividades mais pesadas graças ao estúpido do seu irmão Sherman e se bem conhecia Mark ele lhe deixaria fora da disputa na torre de escalada no dia seguinte. Bufou irritada, levantou-se mesmo com o incômodo onde recebera os chutes, ocuparia a mente nem que fosse com as atividades mais chatas do seu chalé.

-La Rue, não seja teimosa, você precisa descansar. – insistiu Will já cansado da teimosia da semideusa.

-Não me encha o resto de paciência, Solace. – bufou lançando outro olhar ameaçador ao garoto.

Will jogou as mãos pra cima e respirou profundamente dando-se por vencido, não adiantava, filhos de Ares sempre eram os pacientes mais problemáticos.

~***~

O dia arrastou-se da forma mais enfadonha possível, revisou o cronograma que havia elaborado para a semana, pelo menos com isso ela não teria que se incomodar pelos próximos dias. Reuniu seus irmãos juntamente com Mark no final do dia para mais uma vez se direcionarem ao pavilhão onde faziam as refeições, a essa hora tochas ardiam em volta das colunas de mármore e um fogo central queimava em um braseiro de bronze do tamanho de uma banheira. Mais uma vez teve que prender sua mente em qualquer assunto que estavam discutindo na mesa e evitava olhar para a mesa do chalé 1, mais uma vez ocupada por Thalia e Annabeth… Conversavam de forma comedida como se estivessem em uma bolha… Nem mesmo com o cabeça de alga a loira agia daquela forma e ele era seu melhor amigo, mas a filha de Zeus parecia merecer sua atenção de forma especial.

Levantou-se juntamente com os outros campistas de seu chalé para fazer o mesmo que os outros - a oferta aos seus respectivos pais - atirou ao fogo a fatia mais suculenta de pernil e disse em tom baixo:

-Ares. - pode sentir um pouco daquele aroma inebriante que era destinado aos olimpianos.

Voltou-se novamente para os seus companheiros de mesa de forma mecânica, como sempre seus irmãos faziam bagunça ou implicavam uns com os outros enquanto tentavam comer, mas estava dispersa demais para participar ou para manda-los calar a boca.

Não demorou muito e todos estavam reunidos nas arquibancadas do anfiteatro, vários semideuses agrupados com suas bandeiras para o alto, anúncios feitos, coroa de louros foram distribuídas pelos jogos disputados no dia como de costume, mais barulho e conversas paralelas até que as cantorias entusiasmadas eram entoadas por Quíron e pelos filhos de Apolo. Em pé em frente à fogueira, havia meia dúzia de campistas com violões e liras, à medida que a energia dos participantes aumentava, as chamas mudavam de cor... Vermelhas, laranjas e douradas. Clarisse tentava se concentrar no crepitar alto das chamas, mas os olhos verdes sempre caíam nas duas campistas que se encontravam bem próximas a ela.

Os sorrisos, as pequenas brincadeiras, os olhares cúmplices, os toques delicados, aquilo estava corroendo a filha do deus da guerra de uma forma terrível… O pico da sua raiva foi atingido ao ver Thalia entrelaçar seus dedos ao de Annabeth enquanto a loira descansava a cabeça em seu ombro. Levantou-se antes que pudesse fazer alguma bobagem, seu humor já não era dos melhores e continuar ali não seria muito inteligente da sua parte, chamou a atenção de algumas poucas pessoas, pois era comum compartilharem aquele momento até pouco antes do toque de recolhida, Annabeth lhe acompanhou com os olhos, mas a raiva e o orgulho lhe impediram de retribuir o olhar da garota, também havia chamado a atenção de alguém em especial, mas tudo o que desejava era passar em seu chalé enquanto estava vazio e ficar um pouco sozinha no lugar onde conseguia ter alguma paz.

~***~

Aquela guerreira estupida ainda continuava a lhe ignorar apesar do seu aviso na aula de combate, conseguia sentir o quanto a amiga estava transtornada e isso só podia ter um motivo, Annabeth Chase… Analisou ao seu redor e não tardou para saber quais motivos estavam lhe causando inquietação, colocou-se em estado de alerta quando a semideusa se pôs de pé, porém lhe seguiu apenas com os olhos ao ver que ao invés de partir para cima da filha de Zeus – como normalmente faria em outras ocasiões - ela simplesmente se dirigia para a trilha que levava aos chalés. Clarisse crescera... Estava mudada...

Queria poder falar com a garota assim que a mesma se retirou do local, queria poder lhe confortar, mas também sabia que precisava do seu espaço, sabia onde lhe encontrar, Clarisse poderia se esconder em qualquer lugar que fosse dentro do acampamento que ela descobriria. Cresceram juntas, dividiram durante muito tempo mais que segredos, ela conhecia bem aquela garota emburrada, briguenta e ranzinza… Sabia onde encontrá-la, só havia um lugar onde a mesma se isolava quando estava tomada pela solidão, tristeza ou confusão, pois se tratava do mesmo local que também lhe trazia algum conforto.

_“Já fazia alguns meses que prestara a atenção na campista que chegou ao acampamento, em sua maioria tentavam evitar ela, em partes por ser filha de Ares, em partes porque rapidamente não só construíra a fama como também se mostrara dura, arredia e impetuosa... Mesmo assim, qualidades tão atípicas de sua personalidade atraíra o seu olhar._

_Passou a acompanha-la de longe, como uma admiradora, logo ela filha de Afrodite, a quem o destino deveria se incumbir de presentear-lhe com olhares, suspiros, gracejos e corações partidos. A estranha era quase sempre sozinha se não fosse pela companhia do irmão mais velho, dedicada em se mostrar que era boa no que fazia, seus olhares se cruzavam algumas vezes, contudo a outra sempre se desviava._

_Notou que aquele coração tão jovem também possuía seus segredos, mesmo que confusos, mesmo que existisse uma casca quase que impenetrável, “quase”. Procurou se aproximar, aos poucos para não assustar, queria poder passar mais tempo perto dela, mesmo que seus olhos se voltassem para outros horizontes... Mesmo que se afastasse para quem sabe não se machucar._

_O tempo se encarregara de fazer o seu papel, ela não tinha mais 11 anos e aos poucos os olhares foram retribuídos, assim como os quase que imperceptíveis sorrisos, mas queria tocar-lhe onde alguém já havia se instalado sem qualquer permissão. Ela percebera os olhares, as trocas de farpa, sabia que havia uma linha muito tênue entre o ódio e o... Amor. Captou a confusão da guerreira, agora ela conseguia enxergar com clareza, mas poderia ela fazer algo?_

_Saiu decidida da enfermaria naquele final de tarde onde a própria filha da guerra havia lhe levado após se machucar, sabia onde encontra-la, podia sentir, bastava seguir o seu coração e seu coração nunca falhava. Pode constatar que estava certa assim que chegou a praia... Ela estava lá novamente, dividindo as suas inquietações com o mar._

_-Fico feliz que tenha melhorado. – disse sentindo a presença da garota morena de olhos azuis._

_Sentou-se ao seu lado, também estava confusa. Voltou os olhos azuis para o mar que se mesclava com o vermelho do crepúsculo era tão lindo, parecia à junção de Ares e Afrodite. Segurou a mão da garota ao seu lado, ela não se afastou, tampouco lhe tratou com indiferença, os olhos verdes carregavam tantos sentimentos confusos que poderia facilmente sufocar com aquilo._

_-Obrigada por me ajudar. – disse sem se desviar do intenso olhar._

_Aproximou-se devagar, tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus de forma terna, descobrindo a sensação que há algum tempo permeava apenas sua mente. Era a forma que encontrara para selar o compromisso de que sempre estaria ao seu lado.”_

~***~

O vento frio acariciava seu rosto como um bom e conhecido amigo e lhe afagava os cabelos escuros presos em um rabo de cavalo. Uma de suas mãos repousava no bolso do casaco leve em tom vermelho sangue em busca de algum calor enquanto a outra mão se ocupava já com a segunda latinha de cerveja… Se tinha uma coisa que devia agradecer aos filhos de Hermes era a eficiência em suas barganhas, os Stoll poderiam conseguir qualquer coisa que desejassem de fora do acampamento, desde que lhes fosse oferecido um valor justo. Os olhos verdes estavam atentos ao mar, algo ali conseguia lhe trazer alguma paz - mesmo que não tivesse qualquer ideia do por que - e por vezes chegava a pensar se para Jackson também era assim. Esvaziou a segunda lata quando percebeu que já não estava mais sozinha ali e que somente uma pessoa no acampamento fora ela iria aquele lugar tarde da noite.

-Veio conferir o resultado da sua brincadeira, filha de Afrodite? - a voz era a mais contida possível, mas o tom era pesado e amargurado.

Silena aproximou-se com cautela, não por medo, apenas não queria piorar todo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos. Olhou por alguns instantes para o mar, o local de onde viera sua mãe, tentando buscar alguma paz e discernimento para poder prosseguir, não seria uma conversa fácil. Sentou-se ao lado da morena que abriu mais uma lata, porém desta vez ofereceu-lhe sem lhe direcionar o olhar, pegou-a e tomou pequenos goles enquanto seus olhos azuis se distraiam com o quebrar das ondas.

-Não deveria ter feito isso. - a voz de Clarisse ainda era dura. - só tornou a conexão ainda mais forte… Acha que é fácil pra mim?! - cerrou os punhos ao mesmo tempo em que fechou os olhos tentando manter a respiração o mais controlada possível. - Eu gostava quando os meus sentimentos se resumiam em ódio, raiva, desprezo! - completou entredentes. - Tudo seria mais fácil se tivesse sido _por você._ \- confessou sentindo todas suas barreiras desabando mesmo que tentasse inutilmente se manter firme.

-Não diga isso. - Silena tomou coragem e segurou em sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos aos da filha de Ares, podia sentir o tremor causado por todo aquele conflito. - Clarisse… - chamou em tom baixo, mas a morena não lhe atendeu. Deixou a lata meio enterrada na areia para forçar o contato visual, segurou no queixo da mais alta e encarou toda a confusão de sentimentos que transpareciam nos olhos verdes. - o que reside em seu coração é o sentimento mais puro e genuíno que pode existir… Não diga uma tolice dessas novamente.

-Faça isso parar… - sua voz saiu quase como um sussurro, seus olhos se fecharam com o toque delicado e tão bem conhecido. - por Afrodite… Arranque isso de mim, eu não consigo mais suportar.

-Sabe que não posso. - o tom quase que suplicante da filha de Ares fez seu próprio peito doer. - já tentamos Clarisse, já tentamos de todas as formas… Mas a ligação que possuem é mais forte que tudo. - fechou os olhos ao sentir La Rue encostar a testa na sua, a respiração próxima e levemente carregada pelo álcool. - Não me tente filha de Ares, eu não quero lhe machucar ainda mais.

-Não me faça implorar… - sussurrou deslizando o nariz contra o da garota. – sabe que não sou desse tipo.

Como em sã consciência ela poderia resistir aquilo? Nem mesmo que tivesse forças o suficiente ela sabia que sempre seria fraca quando se tratava de Clarisse La Rue. Não conseguia e não queria lhe ver daquela forma, mas também tinha plena consciência de que qualquer conforto vindo de sua parte machucaria mais a filha de Ares do que ela mesma… Mas vê-la vulnerável não era algo que conseguia simplesmente ignorar.

Tomou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos como se fosse uma peça rara e delicada para logo em seguida beijar a filha do deus da guerra com paixão e desejo, Clarisse correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, uma de suas mãos foi até a nuca da garota enquanto a outra repousava sobre a cintura de forma possessiva. A morena de olhos azuis apartou momentaneamente o beijo apenas para trocar de posição e sentar sob o quadril da semideusa.

Silena tinha o olhar sedutor e um sorriso lascivo nos lábios, as mãos decididas da guerreira repousaram por dentro da sua camiseta, lhe acariciando a cintura, as costas e subindo até os seios.

-Não comece aquilo que não vai terminar… - advertiu com a voz falha ao sentir a boca atrevida lhe explorar o pescoço, mesmo que suas mãos lhe traísse instigando ainda mais a outra a continuar.

-E quem disse que não vou terminar?! - rebateu com um sorriso malicioso contra a pele macia e de aroma doce.

-O toque de recolher… Não temos tempo… - disse com a voz arrastada enquanto movia lentamente o quadril contra o de Clarisse. - as Harpias.

-Temos que sair daqui. - comentou a líder do chalé 5 com um sorriso safado muito bem característico, do tipo que Silena adorava. - eu sei o quanto você gosta de fazer isso de forma bem lenta. - concluiu marcando o pescoço da filha de Afrodite.

~***~

Deixaram a praia logo em seguida, a maioria dos campistas já havia se recolhido aquele horário, porém não estavam realmente incomodadas se seriam vistas por terceiros ou não. Entraram no chalé de Afrodite e a conselheira guiou a amiga e amante até o pequeno quarto, não se importando se acordaria algum de seus irmãos. Os lábios macios de Beauregard tomaram os seus enquanto as mãos hábeis da filha de Ares se livrava de sua camiseta para logo em seguira retirara a própria.

-Senti sua falta. - gemeu a morena de olhos azuis se agarrando aos cabelos castanhos enquanto recebia beijos quentes como fogo em seu colo e nos ombros.

Puxou La Rue novamente para um beijo demorado, cheio de saudade. Diferente do beijo que dera na comemoração quando estava com Clarisse e Annabeth, a última vez que tocará a guerreira fazia meses, antes da guerreira sair em missão para pegar o velocino de ouro. Clarisse apartou o beijo ao sentir um gosto peculiar em sua boca… Levou a ponta dos dedos até a marca das lágrimas para depois cobrir os rastros com pequenos beijos.

-Sabemos que não podemos ter esperanças… - afirmou Silena em tom fraco enquanto suas mãos retirava seu próprio sutiã e tentava se concentrar nas peças de roupa da mais alta. - mas eu não consigo resistir quando se trata de você.

Clarisse tentou beija-la novamente, mas a conselheira do chalé 10 lhe empurrou contra a cama. Os belos olhos azuis se prendiam aos seus enquanto a filha de Afrodite se demorava ao retirar tortuosamente o short e a peça íntima… Fazia de proposito, adorava a forma luxuriosa que a outra lhe olhava.

Caminhou devagar até a morena, sem nunca desviar os olhos, sentou sobre o seu quadril novamente, puxou Clarisse pelo colar de contas de cerâmica do acampamento e lhe beijou com urgência. Levou uma das mãos de La Rue até a sua intimidade, precisava senti-la com urgência, estava com muita saudade para poder reprimir sua vontade e a líder do chalé 5 não deixaria aquele quarto até o outro dia se dependesse dela. As duas gemeram com o contato prematuro, a filha de Ares fechou os olhos respirando de forma desregulada, a dor no peito começara a lhe invadir.

- _Plus fort_. – a ordem em francês sussurrada ao seu ouvido lhe fez gemer de forma baixa.

Silena rebolava contra os seus dedos, queria estar totalmente entregue a morena, mas seu peito doía com força e as memórias da noite com Annabeth lhe tomaram os sentidos de forma arrebatadora.

-Olhe pra mim. - sussurrou Beauregard ao sentir a semideusa lhe apertar ainda mais contra o seu corpo.

Encarou os olhos azuis com dificuldade, Silena gemeu se entregando ao toque que tantas vezes havia lhe possuído, mas tudo o que conseguia pensar era nos olhos cinzentos tempestuosos da filha de Atena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pontos que gosto de esclarecer pra quem não conhece a série – eu não sou das maiores conhecedoras, mas vou aprendendo um pouco com o tempo também.
> 
> Por que eu coloquei o nome do capítulo em francês?
> 
> O francês é a “língua do amor”, ou seja, por mais que semideuses tenham dificuldade para ler qualquer outra coisa já que suas mentes são conectadas ao grego antigo os filhos de Afrodite tanto entendem como falam francês fluentemente.
> 
> Vamos a proposta que eu já vinha falando. Estava pensando em escrever uma fic curta contando um pouco não só da infância da Clarisse – como ela chegou no acampamento, conheceu a Silena e a Lucy – como os sentimento dela com os personagens mais próximos. Claro se vocês quiserem... Eu poderia incluir isso em Fios do Destino? Posso, mas isso também pode fazer uma quebra de ritmo – o que eu não desejo. A passagem da Silena ficou muito rápida e não foi de muito agrado então por isso que eu prendi vocês até agora, precisava chegar nesse cap. pra fazer a proposta. Enfim, fica na mão de vocês como preferem.
> 
> E então empolgados para o próximo?! Ou querem só me matar mesmo?!
> 
> Vamos enfim entrar na sequência de caps. que eu mais gosto.
> 
> Vejo vocês nos comentários!!!


	11. A torre de escalada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meus amores, a fanfic spin-off de Fios do Destino foi postada o nome dela é "Quem lhe ensinou a amar?"
> 
> Espero vocês por lá!

_**"Se você pudesse dar um jeito** _

_**De tentar não mentir** _

_**As coisas não seriam tão confusas** _

_**E eu não me sentiria tão usada** _

_**Mas você sempre soube** _

_**que eu gostaria de estar com você**_!"

~***~

Já estava amanhecendo, mas Clarisse não conseguira dormir um só segundo, em partes porque a filha de Afrodite não lhe dera descanso durante toda a noite e também pelo fato de que dormir estava se tornando algo realmente complicado. Silena no entanto repousava tranquilamente sobre seu peito enquanto seus dedos longos acariciavam aleatoriamente os fios negros como a noite até tocar-lhe a pele macia das costas. 

Estava cansada demais para se perguntar o porquê das coisas não terem sido diferentes, qual o sentido em tudo o que estava acontecendo, ela e a conselheira do chalé 10 já haviam se conformado com a condição em que se encontravam, mas lá no fundo ela sabia que em condições adversas ela e Beauregard poderiam seguir felizes juntas… A morena era linda, espirituosa, companheira e lhe amava, ah sim… Poderia dizer sem sombras de dúvidas que Silena Beauregard era a única pessoa que havia lhe amado de verdade desde o maldito dia em que havia nascido. 

-Bom dia. - a voz manhosa da morena lhe tirou de seus pensamentos. 

-Olá. - sua voz saiu mais dispersa do que realmente gostaria. 

Seus dedos ainda continuaram com o carinho, Silena levantou o rosto e se viu presa aos olhos azuis da morena, um sorriso bonito surgiu nos lábios convidativos, sorriu de volta, mesmo que de forma contida. Fechou os olhos enquanto sentia os mesmos lábios em seu pescoço de forma carinhosa. 

-Odeio quando você tem que deixar minha cama. - confessou se aninhando ainda mais ao corpo da filha de Ares, mesmo sabendo que a outra teria que ir. - mas hoje temos muitas atividades… Não vou poder te manter como minha refém. - o tom levemente malicioso conseguiu arrancar um sorriso daquele semblante sério demais até mesmo para alguém como a La Rue. 

-Verdade… - suspirou ao lembrar-se que hoje teria a torre de escalada, ainda nutria alguma esperança que seu tutor lhe deixa-se competir aquela manhã. - realmente tenho que ir, Mark não vai ficar nada feliz em saber do meu sequestro noturno. 

-Pode deixar que eu cuido dele. - disse piscando o olho daquela forma de quem conseguia sempre o que queria. - agora… Eu realmente acho que você tem que levantar dessa cama agora ou nós duas estaremos complicadas. - sorriu satisfeita ao notar que sua carícia teve o efeito desejado ao ver Clarisse fechar os olhos e morder o canto do lábio. 

~***~

Sentia-se como aqueles rapazes que tinha que escapar pela janela para não ser descoberto pelo pai ou a mãe da namorada. Não era a primeira vez que fugia pela janela de Silena, mas ela meio que tinha suas dúvidas que as outras crias de Afrodite não tivessem escutado algo na noite anterior. Despediram-se com um selinho doce, mas Clarisse ainda continuava ali a analisar a morena de olhos azuis envolta do lençol de tom rosa pastel, como se quisesse guardar bem na memória aquela bela pintura. 

-Tudo vai ficar bem. - aconselhou a amiga lhe acariciando o rosto. - apenas tenha calma. 

Fora descuidada, pois a mesma que lhe fizera o carinho lhe empurrou na altura do ombro e caiu de mau jeito sobre a grama fofa… Deveria ficar com raiva, mas apenas trocaram sorrisos bobos antes da real despedida. 

Abrigou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco mantendo-se aquecida enquanto ainda sentia o cheiro doce da morena, lhe trazia algum conforto e paz. Seguiu o caminho por trás dos chalés até os banheiros, o acampamento ainda estava calmo então não tinha com o que se preocupar. 

Sua calma foi posta à prova quando adentrou o recinto e lá pode ver quem menos desejava, Thalia Grace e Annabeth Chase pareciam animadas para as atividades da manhã também. A loira de olhos cinzentos lhe analisou por alguns instantes, Clarisse tentou de todas as formas não esboçar nenhuma emoção, mas não desviaria o olhar de forma alguma… Era difícil não suspirar com a imagem da filha de Athena com os cabelos molhados e as pequenas gotículas correndo pelos ombros nus, rogou a todos os deuses que vieram a sua mente para que seus olhos não tivessem lhe traindo nesse momento e acompanhando o maldito trajeto da gota até se perder no vale dos seios, uma pena que o resto do corpo estivesse protegido pela toalha ou que a filha de Zeus estivesse ali como um fiel cão de guarda. 

Annabeth desviou o olhar, procurando por qualquer coisa que lhe fosse mais interessante em seu armário no momento. A filha de Ares não sairia, não daria esse gostinho as duas garotas, queria não se irritar logo aquela hora, mas a possibilidade das duas estarem juntas e sozinhas no chalé 1 era algo que lhe tomava a sanidade desde a noite anterior. 

-Vai competir hoje filha de Zeus? - perguntou com aquele conhecido tom desafiador, porém sem lhe dirigir diretamente o olhar. 

-Sim. - respondeu de forma curta e igualmente firme. 

-Ótimo! - um sorriso debochado brotou em seus lábios. - quem sabe teremos um pouco mais de emoção dessa vez. 

Clarisse pegou suas coisas e partiu para um dos boxes, Mark poderia lhe dar como comida as Harpias depois, mas faria o possível para colocar aquela punk de olhos azuis em seu devido lugar. 

~***~

Chase estava apreensiva, algo no modo que Clarisse falou estava empolgado demais, notara não de agora que ela e Thalia não tinham das melhores interações e chegou a se perguntar se isso poderia ter alguma ligação familiar… Zeus e Ares não eram dos melhores exemplos entre pai e filho e bem, Zeus tinha suas predileções por Athena. A guerreira se mostrara da mesma forma quando Percy chegara ao acampamento há dois anos, porém algo lhe dizia que um confronto entre as duas garotas poderia ter proporções um pouco mais catastróficas do que uma inundação no banheiro. 

Ficou com os seus durante o café da manhã, era a conselheira do chalé 6 e isso implicava que não deveria se manter tão ausente assim de suas prioridades para com os seus irmãos, mesmo que isso significasse que Thalia ficaria sozinha. Interagia aqui e ali com Patrick e outros garotos de Athena, entretanto seus olhos astutos corriam pela mesa de Ares discretamente. Apesar do corte na testa, o curativo e leves hematomas ainda visíveis, Clarisse estava com a sua característica bandana vermelha amarrada na testa e conversava de forma enérgica com o seu tutor… Deixou o garfo sobre o prato, era visível que ela estava um tanto abatida, a fisionomia cansada, mas tentava aparentar ao contrário, Mark tentava contra argumentar, mas a irmã mantinha aquele olhar e postura superior que tanto lhe irritava. 

-... Se você abrir essa droga de corte pode esquecer qualquer ajuda minha com o nosso pai. - declarou ele levando as mãos aos cabelos curtos e bagunçando-os levemente. 

Foi tudo o que a filha de Atena conseguiu captar da conversa entre os dois. Clarisse sorriu vitoriosa, dando um soco de leve na mesa, mas a fala de Mark parecia ter lhe causando algum efeito… Annabeth não tinha a certeza do porquê, mas achou que deveria guardar aquela informação. 

~***~

Não demorou muito para que semideuses animados se reunissem para assistir a competição na torre de escalada, se a caça a bandeira era o evento principal da semana a torre de escada e a corrida das bigas eram os preparativos para os instintos inquietos dos jovens. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para que começassem a disputa ensandecida, porém os semideuses já terminavam de checar as joelheiras e cotoveleiras, precisavam do mínimo de proteção já que as quedas da torre eram o ponto alto do evento. 

-O que você quer garoto-peixe? - La Rue terminava de colocar as luvas quando uma voz Irritantemente conhecida lhe chamou a atenção.

-Posso falar com você? - a voz do conselheiro do chalé 3 era levemente apreensiva. 

-Você já está falando, Jackson. - informou de forma irritada e um tanto óbvio. Clarisse levantou o olhar e pode constatar que o filhote de Poseidon também estava preparado para participar. - seja rápido, o evento já vai começar. 

Percy lhe segurou na altura do cotovelo e lhe puxou para um local não tão tumultuado. A filha de Ares não gostou nada da atitude, porém seguiu o garoto sem fazer alarde. 

-Só quero lhe pedir uma coisa. - começou o rapaz olhando para os lados e com o tom de voz ameno. - não a machuque, apenas tente não fazer isso ok?!

-Que merda você está dizendo Jackson? - perguntou Clarisse gesticulando e fazendo cara de confusa. 

-Annabeth… - disse em um tom mais firme, mesmo que ainda mantivesse o tom baixo. - eu sei que sente algo por ela. - a guerreira tentou lhe interromper, mas ele levantou a mão em claro sinal de que deixasse terminar. - mas não a machuque tentando se proteger, ela não merece isso, acho que ela já teve sua cota de relacionamentos ruins o suficiente… Ela merece alguém que realmente queira fazer ela feliz. 

Clarisse ficou séria, processando as palavras que Percy jogara em cima de si. Ele não esperou por respostas e talvez achasse que não fosse muito inteligente de sua parte esperar por elas, tinha noção da inconstância da garota e abusar do temperamento amistoso da mesma não era algo que gostaria de por a prova. 

Os semideuses se reuniram ao redor da estrutura perigosa e desafiadora, cada um vibrando de ansiedade para se mostrar o melhor, de forma despretensiosa ou não acabaria em uma disputa entre conselheiros, até mesmo Silena havia se animado aquela manhã e o chalé de Afrodite não era dos mais chegados as atividades mais perigosas do acampamento. Cada qual assumiu sua marca, Clarisse analisou a estrutura com atenção da base até o topo… Teria de ser cuidadosa, além das barras que rolavam, haviam as pequenas armadilhas e claro os campistas poderiam contribuir com alguns hematomas a mais ou a menos. 

Correram todos ao mesmo tempo, cada qual com as suas estratégias pré-elaboradas na cabeça, Percy pulou na primeira corda que passou a sua frente, já Clarisse abaixou-se o mais rápido possível tendo tempo apenas de se desviar de uma das barras antes que a mesma acertasse o seu rosto, olhou para o lado e pode ver que Annabeth já subia rapidamente juntamente com a filha de Zeus - estava dando cobertura para que ela tivesse menos problemas no trajeto - e um dos gêmeos de Dionísio já era jogado ao chão sem piedade. Tentou não pensar na loira e se concentrou em não fazer companhia ao rapaz que estava no chão, ela venceria aquela maldita prova nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse. 

Olhou mais uma vez rapidamente ao seu redor enquanto escalava a estrutura e via que os Stoll tentava complicar um pouco mais a dupla, separando Annabeth de Thalia… Era a sua melhor chance, forçou seu corpo para chegar até o andar seguinte onde eles se encontravam, lá os apoios eram móveis em todas as direções. Clarisse calculou qual era o ponto de apoio mais próximo de Thalia e os empurrou, o primeiro deixou a garota em alerta e o segundo lhe derrubou mais abaixo. 

Chase lhe ajudou a subir novamente para o andar onde estavam, mas a disputa estava acirrada demais para perderem tempo com distrações e esse foi o erro da loira. Primeiro seu único ponto de apoio foi puxado por Beauregard, sendo assim inevitável cair, mas o pior da sua distração foi a barra que lhe acertara na altura da costela ainda machucada… Fazendo-a perder não somente o ar como escorregar da torre em total queda livre. 

Clarisse já estava chegando ao topo quando viu que as coisas não estavam nada bem para a filha de Athena, acompanhou a mesma com o olhar atento até paralisar por apenas um segundo com sua queda… Ela se machucaria muito, não havia cordas ou qualquer coisa por perto ao qual pudesse ajudar a amortecer e tinha lá suas dúvidas se a mesma tinha condições, olhou ao seu redor… Foda-se se ela ia perder a porcaria daquela disputa. 

Pegou impulso e se jogou na corda mais próxima, as luvas ajudavam na tensão ao deslizar, mas estava descendo rápido demais, jogou-se para o nada a tempo de abraçar o corpo da garota contra o seu e girar até sentir suas costas baterem com tudo no chão. Pode-se ouvir um suspiro coletivo de alívio e surpresa das arquibancadas no mesmo momento.

-Te peguei bonitinha… - brincou a campista com um fio de voz, o baque forte contra o chão a fez perder o ar, mas mesmo assim ela mantinha o corpo da garota firme ao seu em um abraço. 

Um gemido baixo de dor chegou ao seus ouvidos, sabia que a garota havia se machucado, mesmo com a sua tentativa suicida de amenizar a queda e evitar ainda mais danos.

-Você é maluca… - foi tudo o que Annabeth conseguiu dizer com a dor aguda nas costelas. - poderia ter se machucado ainda mais que eu. 

Clarisse sorriu contra o seu pescoço, como se estivesse pela primeira vez em completa concordância com a filha de Athena… Chase sentiu raiva de si mesma por não conter o próprio tremor do seu corpo com algo tão simples. Podia sentir o batimento forte, a adrenalina e o calor ainda correndo do corpo da mais alta para o seu… Poderia ter se machucado feio, quebrado algum osso, poderia até mesmo não ter feito nada para lhe ajudar, mas estava ali lhe protegendo como se fosse a atitude mais normal do mundo. 

-Por nada, Chase. - brincou de forma ácida ao recuperar o fôlego. - disponha sempre que precisar. 

Rolou para o lado com alguma dificuldade quando a líder do chalé 5 afrouxou o abraço, tentou se levantar, mas a pancada da barra foi mais forte do que esperava. Fora imprudente em participar sem estar com as costelas completamente curadas. 

La Rue levantou ainda meio zonza e alongou o tronco sentindo os estalos na coluna, se ficasse ali no chão por mais tempo o próprio Mark faria as honras de lhe quebrar o resto dos ossos, sem dizer nada voltou-se para a loira e apalpou o tórax apenas para ter certeza de que as costelas estavam machucadas, lhe pegou nos braços em seguida como se fosse apenas um saco de farinha. 

-Me coloque no chão. - disse ao sentir os olhos verdes sobre si, não conseguia encara-la por muito tempo. - o que pensa que está fazendo? - seu rosto corou os outros competidores já desciam da torre pelas cordas auxiliares e se aproximavam para saber se estava tudo bem. 

-Como assim o que estou fazendo? Você bateu a cabeça também? - perguntou a semideusa fazendo uma expressão de confusa. - não é óbvio?! Vou te levar a enfermaria. 

-Pode deixar comigo, La Rue. - a voz próxima as duas era a de Thalia Grace. - eu mesma me encarrego disso. 

-Nem pensar, filhote de Zeus. - a voz saiu ríspida e desafiadora ao notar que a garota havia vencido o desafio. - vá receber sua coroa de louros que eu sei o que faço. 

A morena de olhos azuis fez menção de se aproximar, mas Annabeth fez um breve sinal com a cabeça e sibilou um "tudo bem" para a amiga. Ah… Aquilo fez a filha do deus da guerra dar um meio sorriso de grande satisfação, os olhos verdes quase podiam faiscar ao ver a filha de Zeus recuar ao pedido da loira. Porém também procurou não demorar-se muito por ali, a loira estava machucada e por mais que quisesse se vangloriar um pouco mais Annabeth era a sua prioridade no momento. 

Deixou o local a passos firmes, a filha de Athena descansava a cabeça em seu ombro, e se mantinha quieta demais, porém não se importou, talvez fosse a dor que estivesse lhe mantendo dessa forma. Era a segunda vez que se encontrava carregada pela filha do deus da guerra e isso estava lhe incomodando, assim como aquele cheiro marcante, o calor do corpo, mesmo a contragosto não resistiu a vontade de se aconchegar um pouco mais ao corpo da mais alta. Estavam quase chegando a Casa Grande quando escutou a voz da La Rue: 

-Chase. - chamou-lhe a atenção com a voz o mais firme possível. Annabeth gemeu baixo, como se fosse um sinal de que tinha sua atenção. - não quis lhe ofender naquele dia… Acho que foi efeito do vinho, mas eu só me recordei de tudo depois que nós encontramos na vistoria. - confessou tentando manter a voz firme enquanto continuava o caminho e observava se não havia algum curioso por perto. 

-E só agora você lembrou de mim? - perguntou também tentando manter o tom firme, mas lá no fundo tinha certo ressentimento. - ou é o que costuma fazer com as outras garotas que você dorme… Embebedar elas e depois fingir que não aconteceu. 

-O que? - a voz de Clarisse subiu algumas notas, não pode mais simplesmente ignorar a garota em seus braços e lhe direcionou o olhar irritado, mas que possuía também certa mágoa. - você acha mesmo que eu sou esse tipo de pessoa, Chase?!

Annabeth lhe olhava com a expressão fechada e os olhos cinzentos frios como gelo, Clarisse teve que trincar os dentes, não poderia perder a cabeça justo agora. 

-Eu jamais faria isso com você ou qualquer garota, nunca precisei disso. - disse em tom sério colocando a garota no chão com cuidado ao chegarem ao local. - pelo que me lembro você queria tanto quanto eu. 

-Então porque só me procurou agora?! - insistiu Annabeth em tom irritado, queria se afastar do toque da semideusa, mas não conseguia se desvencilhar não sabia se pela dor ou se pelo simples fato de que estar perto da garota era algo levemente sufocante. - afinal você já teve de mim o que queria, não é mesmo?! 

-Cale a boca garota! - a voz saía entredentes, Clarisse respirava com dificuldade, desviou os olhos e contou de forma pausada até dez. - não abuse do meu autocontrole, Chase… Ele é bem menor do que você pensa. 

-ENTÃO ME RESPONDA O PORQUÊ?! - suas mãos forçaram o rosto da filha de Ares sem qualquer delicadeza. 

-Porque aquele FILHOTE DE ZEUS NÃO SAI DE CIMA DE VOCÊ. - explodiu tentando conter o tremor do seu próprio corpo, mas sem desviar os olhos da garota outra vez. - COMO EU IA ME APROXIMAR COM AQUELE MALDITO CÃO DE CAÇA TE RONDANDO O TEMPO TODO COMO SE QUISESSE TE MARCAR?! 

Ouviram um trovão ao longe, mas as duas garotas não se importaram. Annabeth tentou responder, mas escutaram um pigarro forte e alto, estavam tão presas naquele momento que não notaram que havia mais alguém no recinto… A loira congelou no local apesar de tentar ainda manter a pose altiva, mas Clarisse sentiu um frio na espinha dorsal, não precisava se virar para saber quem era, só uma "pessoa" tinha aquele efeito sobre ela. 


	12. Phobos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meus amados semidivos tudo bem com vocês?!
> 
> Demorei demais? Espero que não, infelizmente devido o trabalho e a falta de tempo estive bem esgotada esses dias, na verdade já venho me sentindo assim a algumas semanas, mas logo vai passar. 
> 
> Um grande abraço e boa leitura a todos!!!

Annabeth manteve a sua pose altiva apesar de estar levemente incomodada com a terceira pessoa ali presente, já Clarisse - que era alguém que dificilmente se intimidava com alguma coisa - sentira um calafrio lhe subir pela espinha dorsal e tomar seu corpo. A pessoa ali presente sem sombras de dúvidas era alguém que ela realmente temia e respeitava, porém se achava que aquele pigarro lhe afastaria da loira estava realmente enganado. Direcionou os olhos verdes na direção do som, todavia manteve o braço de apoio ao redor da filha de Athena sem vacilar.

-Ora, ora, que bonitinho. - a voz grossa e em tom sarcástico tão bem conhecida fez Chase estreitar o olhar apesar do constrangimento por ser flagrada em uma cena tão íntima, aquilo só conseguiria ser pior se sua mãe estivesse no lugar do Olimpiano. - podem continuar garotas, eu realmente gostaria de saber o final da história. - a sobrancelha escura se elevara gradativamente.

O homem sentado e assistindo de camarote a discussão entre as duas era nada mais nada menos que Ares, deus da guerra, pai de Clarisse e para melhorar ainda mais a situação um constante rival da deusa Athena, mãe de Annabeth… A presença era imponente, alto até mesmo sentado, corte militar e vestes de motoqueiro, o porte invejável para muitos homens e era bonito apesar do semblante um tanto aterrorizador.

-Não?! Que pena… - o deus levantou-se após o silêncio constrangedor entre as duas campistas, o mesmo sorrisinho de deboche que a filha herdara pairando nos lábios. - adoraria saber que tipo de envolvimento você vem tendo com a favorita de minha "querida" irmã. - completou agora em tom mais sério.

Annabeth dessa vez pode sentir os calafrios que percorriam o corpo da mais alta, queria fazer alguma coisa, mas tinha a certeza de que a sua melhor opção era ficar calada e se retirar para tratar de suas costelas. Ares possuía aquela aura inconfundível que afetava a maioria das pessoas e com a filha não parecia ser diferente, por mais medo e respeito que a morena tivesse pelo pai algo lhe dizia que La Rue lhe defenderia se fosse preciso e ela realmente não queria trazer problemas para a líder do chalé 5.

-Seu irmão andou conversando comigo nos últimos dias, disse que você acha que está preparada para o rito de passagem. - seu pai usou o tom bem sugestivo ao pronunciar o "acha" enquanto rondavam as duas semideusas com suas passadas imponentes.

Sentiu uma mescla de sentimentos naquele momento. Estava feliz, pois Mark apesar de tudo havia intercedido por ela e mais cedo do que esperava, no entanto ali estava seu pai mais uma vez lhe julgando fraca e incapaz... Mesmo com os óculos escuros a esconder as esferas de fogo a garota sabia que quando se tratava dela o deus da guerra sempre tinha suas dúvidas. Clarisse lançou-lhe um olhar como se não quisesse discutir aquilo na frente de Annabeth, por mais ansiosa que o assunto lhe deixa-se era algo íntimo, que só compartilhara com o seu irmão Mark e Quíron - mesmo que o tenha feito mais por obrigação para com os dois do que por vontade própria.

-O que foi? - perguntou com aquela falsa calma que mais parecia uma provocação. - sua namoradinha não pode saber que quer se submeter a um ritual sangrento?!

-Ela… Não é… Minha namoradinha. - devolveu Clarisse com dificuldade e entredentes, não poderia explodir, se faltasse com respeito ao seu pai perderia qualquer chance. 

Annabeth tinha o olhar confuso que passeava de um a outro, ela odiava estar presa em uma discussão onde ela não conseguia entender nada. Deveria se retirar naquele exato momento, sabia que Ares estava apenas provocando a sua própria cria para ver o quanto ela suportaria, porém o maldito deus havia lhe fisgado pela curiosidade… O que Clarisse estava pensando em fazer?!

-Obrigada por me ajudar. - agradeceu depositando um discreto carinho nas costas da guerreira, para que apenas a garota notasse. Não que se sentisse exatamente à vontade com isso, mas achou que era o certo a se fazer, como o esperado Clarisse deixou o torpor quase que imediatamente. - consigo me deslocar até a enfermaria.

Dirigiu-se ao seu tio apenas por formalidade com uma breve mensura, não que fosse algo agradável, pois ainda tinha fresca em sua memória o embate entre ele e Percy na praia quando tiveram que devolver o raio mestre de Zeus, mas sabia o quão frágil era o ego dos olimpianos e qualquer semideus que se prezasse tinha ciência de que não era nada inteligente arrumar alguma rixa com um deus - bem talvez Percy não fosse tão inteligente assim.

-Você tem sorte. - sua voz parecia ter atingido o tom habitual. - tive que dar o meu jeito, mas a meu ver Ártemis demonstrou algum apreço por você, então considere o seu pedido aceito. - continuou o deus da guerra sem se importar se a filha de Athena ainda se encontrava no recinto ou não. - mas saiba que eu odeio pedir favores garota, então nem pense em me desapontar… Está me ouvindo?!

Contudo Clarisse nem mesmo estava prestando atenção em Annabeth agora ou nas ameaças de seu pai - o que não era algo muito inteligente de se fazer - ela enfim teria a sua chance e isso era a única coisa que martelava em sua cabeça.

-Não vou desapontá-lo, pai. - respondeu com a voz firme, levantando os olhos para encará-lo novamente antes que o mesmo partisse.

~***~

A garota passou rapidamente pela ala da enfermaria, como sempre o filho de Apolo, Will Solace teve a sorte de lhe encontrar em seu turno. A morena parecia menos arisca que no dia anterior e isso lhe ajudou com o trabalho, analisou se realmente estava tudo bem após a sua queda da torre e verificou o pequeno curativo da têmpora. Aparentemente se recuperava bem - sempre tivera facilidade de se regenerar quando se tratava de cortes e afins, o que acabava acarretando em mais atitudes insensatas de sua parte - entretanto um pequeno pedaço de ambrosia lhe foi oferecida apenas por precaução; apesar de Sherman ter lhe presenteado com um corte considerável ao lhe acertar uma joelhada segundo o rapaz que lhe atendera mais um dia e não teria sequer uma cicatriz para contar história.

Sua cabeça estava a mil, os pensamentos completamente desordenados e sabia que não era apenas por causa do déficit de atenção ou o TDAH, agradeceu mentalmente por Mark estar lhe aguardando na varanda da Casa Grande, assim poderia amenizar um pouco a sua ansiedade.

-O pai já deve ter falado com você, não é mesmo?! - disse dando-lhe tapinhas nos ombros com a mão pesada e um meio sorriso no rosto. - sabe que eu poderia ter te ferrado depois daquela loucura de hoje, certo?!

-Sem sermões. - resmungou a garota de forma desgostosa e lhe olhando de canto. - Ares já fez isso. - cruzou os braços sob o peito como uma criança emburrada tentando não rememorar o encontro constrangedor com seu progenitor.

O rapaz deu uma sonora gargalhada, ele daria tudo para ter visto a cara de seu pai ao flagrar Clarisse e Annabeth chegando juntas no local. Sua irmã estreitou ainda mais o olhar e bagunçou-lhe a bandana que cobria os cabelos de tom escuro; às vezes sentia falta de quando a birrenta era apenas uma criança.

-Bem… Acredito que a cerimônia será feita amanhã à noite. - a voz tomou um tom mais sério, assim como sua expressão. - por mim seria algo feito apenas entre os filhos de Ares, mas como manda a tradição o rito será realizado no santuário dedicado à deusa Ártemis, então teremos a presença das caçadoras. - finalizou com uma careta. Era de conhecimento de todos que as caçadoras não eram lá ótimas companhias quando estavam no acampamento.

La Rue apenas confirmou com a cabeça, guardava o maior número de informações que conseguia, mas ainda estava aérea, anestesiada pela bomba de acontecimentos recentes.

-Descanse bem hoje a noite e procure não partir esse seu crânio antes do tempo. - o pequeno sorriso voltara aos seus lábios e os olhos escuros encararam a irmã. - amanhã será um dia importante, filha de Ares.

~***~

Apesar de não gostar de perder tempo ou de ficar afastada de suas obrigações a filha de Athena tomou o seu devido tempo de repouso assim como lhe foi solicitada após ser tratada com néctar. Teve poucos hematomas e graças à maluquice de Clarisse seu estado não era dos piores, deixou-se relaxar um pouco mais sobre a maca e foi arrebatada por um sono tranquilo.

Acordou quase duas horas depois ao sentir um carinho delicado em seu rosto, abriu os olhos ainda tomada pela sonolência e o que pode captar fora a intensidade dos olhos azuis elétricos… Focalizou o rosto levemente preocupado, as sobrancelhas negras amenizando a expressão e um singelo sorriso brotando em seus lábios ao notar que aparentemente estava tudo bem.

-Olá, bela adormecida… - brincou depositando um beijo casto em sua testa. - tudo bem com você?

Permitiu-se sorrir com o toque morno dos lábios da semideusa antes de confirmar com a cabeça. Thalia sorriu um pouco mais com a afirmação.

-Você nos deu um susto dos grandes. - comentou lhe fazendo um breve afago em uma das mãos. - graças aos deuses aquela maluca tem ótimos reflexos. 

Annabeth se mexeu incomodada e desviou os olhos, a morena fez um sinal com a cabeça indicando a bandeja com algumas frutas, pão e queijos além do cálice desta vez apenas com água. A semideusa sentou-se na maca e comeu um pouco, realmente estava com fome e aquela hora sabia que o almoço já fora servido no pavilhão.

-Pensei que quisesse manter distância dela. - comentou a filha de Zeus relaxando em seu assento. - por isso me intrometi. - a loira tomou um grande gole do líquido disponível no cálice e lhe fulminou com o olhar, porém aquilo apenas lhe fez sorrir. - isso pode funcionar com o Jackson, vai precisar de um pouco mais para me intimidar.

-Você não tem noção do pandemônio que Clarisse pode causar quando quer implicar com alguém. - comentou a conselheira do chalé 6 com o olhar disperso para depois se concentar em um ponto qualquer no cálice em suas mãos. - eu só tentei não piorar ainda mais a tensão entre vocês duas.

-A cria de Ares tem ciúmes de você… - Thalia comentava aquilo com certo divertimento enquanto Chase tentava se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa. - me vê como uma ameaça é até plausível esse comportamento por parte dela.

-Não… Você também não, por favor. - a leve irritação em sua voz era evidente, já não bastasse o seu melhor amigo agora teria que escutar as maluquices da filha de Zeus? - onde está o Percy?

-Nos estábulos, com você fora de time terei que assumir seu lugar na corrida de bigas, ele veio te visitar um pouco mais cedo, mas você ainda estava dormindo. - explicou-lhe não se incomodando com a troca de assunto repentina.

A loira estava chateada, realmente se empolgara para a disputa de bigas que estava bem próxima, entretanto provavelmente nem Percy nem Thalia lhe deixariam competir até que estivesse completamente bem de suas costelas. Pelo menos visitaria os estábulos para que o amigo ficasse mais tranquilo, bem sabia que ele e Thalia juntos poderiam ser bons amigos e no segundo seguinte estariam berrando um com o outro como se nada tivesse acontecido.

~***~

Conversou com a amiga por mais alguns bons e longos minutos até que Grace teve que retomar sua nova rotina no acampamento. Pensou em passar mais tempo ao lado de Annabeth, mas a loira havia se decidido que encontraria o filho de Poseidon nos estábulos, porém antes procurou tomar um banho demorado e se livrar da roupa suja de terra e com pequenos rasgos.

O estábulo era um lugar relativamente grande, havia um cocho em cada baia onde cavalos e pégasos eram mantidos individualmente. Os semideuses do chalé de Deméter eram os responsáveis pela equitação dos animais, porém era algo corriqueiro ver os filhos de Afrodite também ajudando na manutenção ou nas aulas para outros campistas.

Não era difícil reconhecer seu amigo, já que o local não era dos mais cheios pela parte da tarde e bem, os filhos de Poseidon eram os únicos semideuses que realmente conseguiam "conversar" com os pégasos, cavalos e afins, Percy parecia muito empolgado enquanto conversava e gesticulava para os cavalos que participariam da corrida de bigas.

-Annabeth! - o sorriso do rapaz iluminou o rosto até então compenetrado em repassar parte das estratégias. - estive na enfermaria mais cedo, mas você estava repousando. - explicou-se após lhe dar um abraço desajeitado e cuidadoso.

A garota apenas lhe retribuiu o sorriso e fez um sinal para que ele não se importasse com algo tão pequeno. Thalia já havia lhe comunicado sobre a sua falta, então poderia ficar tranquilo quando ao parecer da filha de Athena.

-Empolgado para compartilhar a biga com a Thalia. - comentou de forma divertida enquanto acariciava o focinho de Blackjack, um pégaso negro que conseguiram salvar do Princesa Andrômeda no último embate que tiveram com Luke.

Percy apenas soltou um gemido não tão animado, não que ele não gostasse da garota de olhos azuis elétricos, mas ela parecia opiniosa como Clarisse - em uma dosagem menos agressiva - e imponente como Annabeth e ele poderia ser um cabeça de alga, mas sendo filho de quem era ele não era bom em ser controlado por terceiros, tirando a filha de Athena, que parecia fazer isso com maestria. Tinham suas pequenas rixas, mas o rapaz costumava ceder sem grandes problemas quando se tratava da amiga.

A loira de olhos cinzentos teve sua atenção tomada em seguida, podia escutar pequenas risadas mais afastada e a voz de outras duas pessoas.

-Clarisse está mais à frente, parece que está cuidando de um dos cavalos de Ares. - informou Percy notando certa curiosidade nos olhos cinzentos, para logo em seguida tremer ao lembrar-se do "animal".

-Volto logo. - comentou após alguns breves segundos de reflexão. O moreno de olhos verdes-mar apenas assentiu e sorriu de canto.

Se ela afirmasse que sabia o que estava fazendo estaria sendo uma bela de uma mentirosa, porém fora guiada por algo mais forte, algo que ela sequer poderia explicar e Annabeth Chase não era uma garota sem respostas. Ao ouvir as vozes e com a confirmação do amigo de que Clarisse estava ali seus pés lhe guiaram automaticamente na direção do som que se tornavam mais claras… Ela só poderia estar ficando louca, era a desculpa mais lógica.

A primeira que pode avistar foi Silena Beauregard encostada na entrada da baia, parecia gostar de manter certa distância, apreensiva talvez, mas mantinha o sorriso amigável e os olhos azuis bondosos. Mais alguns passos e ela pode finalmente ver o que mantinha a filha de Afrodite ali e ao mesmo tempo o que lhe causava cautela. Clarisse tinha aquele meio sorriso no rosto, aquele do tipo convencido, que lhe fazia dona de si, aquele maldito sorriso que conseguia arrancar suspiros. Respirou fundo, não podia se render aqueles pensamentos… Havia superado aquilo, certo?! A filha de Ares segurava sua pequena irmã Lucy que sorria completamente maravilhada sentada sobre o dorso do cavalo mais imenso que ela já vira.

Era uma criança corajosa, pensou Chase enquanto a mesma acariciava a crina de fogo que não lhe causava qualquer dor ou queimadura. A maioria das pessoas possuía completo pânico dos cavalos do chalé de Ares, mas ali estava Clarisse e uma garotinha de cinco anos de idade agindo como se fosse um pônei fofinho.

Annabeth tinha medo do animal? Talvez, afinal era o instinto mais inteligente quando se tratava daquele tipo de espécie, mas ela também ficara completamente fascinada. No ano anterior quando Tântalo tornara a corrida de bigas novamente uma das atividades do acampamento - a única boa ação que aquele ser repugnante tomara enquanto esteve entre os semideuses - o Chalé de Ares surpreendera com os cavalos mais diferentes que os campistas já viram. Eram formados apenas por seu esqueleto branco brilhante, o que lhes concedia uma aparência amedrontadora, onde um dia existira uma crina e cauda macia e peluda fora substituído por fogo, nas órbitas que deveriam ser vazias haviam orbes flamejantes como os de seu senhor, Ares.

-Pronta para mais um salto no escuro, Chase? - brincou Clarisse ao notar a presença de loira.

Annabeth rolou os olhos, mas retribuiu com um pequeno sorriso, o que já era de bom tamanho, afinal aquela era a forma da filha de Ares dizer que estava feliz por ter saído da enfermaria mais cedo que o esperado devido os machucados.

-Que tal chamarmos o Percy e dar uma voltinha em Blackjack, Lucy?! - Silena reuniu toda coragem que possuía para entrar na baia e aproximar-se da garotinha loira.

Os olhinhos cor de avelã brilharam em expectativa, a cabeça confirmou veementemente com a possibilidade de poder voar um pouco pelos terrenos do acampamento. O cavalo bateu duas vezes com a pata na terra fofa e fumaça saiu por suas narinas, tornando o local temporariamente mais quente.

-Não é nada pessoal amigão. - disse Clarisse acariciando a crina de fogo para logo em seguida segurar sua irmãzinha e entregá-la aos cuidados da semideusa de olhos azuis. 

Beauregard fez um breve sinal com a cabeça para a filha de Athena e Lucy lhe sorriu com as bochechas vermelhas como se tivesse corrido por quilômetros, Annabeth lhe sorriu de volta e lhe acariciou o cabelo loiro bagunçado quando cruzaram seu caminho.

-Ele é meio ressentido com os pégasos e os outros cavalos. - comentou antes que o silêncio constrangedor se instalasse entre as duas. - os outros animais têm receio de ficar perto dele, então eu sempre venho para deixar a baia em ordem, conversar um pouco e colocar ele para se exercitar.

-Os cavalos de Ares não podem ser conjurados a qualquer momento? - perguntou a campista aproximando-se aos poucos, o animal continuava a lhe acompanhar com os olhos flamejantes.

-Sim. - confirmou a morena ainda entretida com a crina do animal. - porém esse foi presente de meu pai, ele é diferente dos outros que foram usados na corrida de bigas. Ele só obedece a Ares e a mim, o que complica um pouco as coisas quando outros campistas tentam limpar a baia dele. - completou com uma breve gargalhada ao lembrar-se do último incidente. - estou tentando convencê-lo de participar da próxima corrida mesmo que seja sem mim, mas não estou tendo muito sucesso.

O cavalo relinchou e deu mais uma curta baforada de calor. Clarisse sorriu mais uma vez.

-Você também consegue se comunicar com cavalos? - a curiosidade fazia os olhos cinzentos brilharem.

-Como seu amigo Ariel?! - brincou recebendo um olhar reprovador. - não, só consigo me comunicar com ele. - explicou a semideusa desviando os olhos do companheiro para observar a filha de Athena, ela sempre tinha a expressão bonita quando estava tomada pela curiosidade – mas eu não saberia explicar como ou o porquê… Não é mesmo, Phobos?!

O cavalo balançou a grande cabeça esquelética como se confirmasse algo. “Phobos” pensou Annabeth com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas, significava “medo” ou “fobia”... Definitivamente um nome pensado por La Rue e que combinava com o seu imponente parceiro de quatro patas e ossos robustos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senta que lá vem história...
> 
> Como dito anteriormente Phobos significa “medo” ou “fobia”. Phobos é um dos satélites naturais de Marte, o maior e mais próximo. Mitologicamente falando Phobos é um dos filhos de Ares e Afrodite, irmão gêmeo de Deimos, simboliza o temor e acompanha Ares nos campos de batalha, injetando nos corações dos inimigos a covardia e o medo.
> 
> Em Percy Jackson, Phobos e Deimos aparecem em “Arquivo dos Semideuses” em uma das histórias que mais gosto que é inteiramente com Clarisse e Percy contra os gêmeos. Já na fanfic não vou trabalhar com Phobos – já que batizei o cavalo de Clarisse com esse nome e ela praticamente não suporta seus dois irmãos imortais na obra original – mas com certeza irei trabalhar com Deimos em algum momento.
> 
> E então, vocês gostaram do nosso mais novo personagem não humano? Se Sim que tal dar uma olhada no segundo cap. da nossa spin-off e conferir como ele e Clarisse se conheceram?
> 
> Até breve meus amados!!!


	13. A Marca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meus amados eu queria agradecer e muito a quem me mandou mensagem perguntando se estava tudo bem e eu queria aproveitar o momento parar explicar um pouco a minha situação nesses últimos tempos. Quem quiser trocar uma ideia ou algo do tipo basta me mandar mensagem privada que eu entro praticamente todo dia pra responder vocês.
> 
> Eu não sei exatamente como explicar, mas uma sequência de fatores me fez não postar com a mesma regularidade. Primeiro que eu faço tratamento para enxaqueca e estou a mais de um mês sem meus remédios, pois vou retornar a minha médica ainda, sem meus remédios eu não consigo dormir direito, pois tenho problema de insônia e isso tem sugado minhas forças e me rendido pelas dores de cabeça. Fora isso eu trabalho por conta própria e essas últimas semanas eu tenho praticamente trabalho até de madrugada para poder dar conta de tudo. Ou seja, trabalho, cansaço e dores de cabeça.
> 
> Terceiro eu estou trabalhando em Fios e O Convite agora, duas fics longas e que precisam de igual atenção para serem bem escritas, sendo que em Fios eu estou muito perto de entrar na segunda fase, e é a fase que eu mais vou precisar de pesquisa para além dos livros de PJO. Então como o tempo anda curto, já viu, tenho que me desdobrar entre escrever caps., estudar os dois roteiros que são pré-elaborados e depois vou adicionando mais detalhes a eles para assim não esquecer nada do que eu quero colocar.
> 
> Por último e não menos importante eu escrevo e reviso escondida – escrevo pelo celular e depois reviso tudo pelo pc. Fora o fato que eu gosto de ter pelo menos 2 a 3 caps. à frente, pois como logo vai entrar o período de férias vou ter um tempo ainda mais restrito e preciso ter essa margem de caps. para não atrasar as postagens.
> 
> Bem... É isso meus queridos. Agora vamos ao tão falado cap. 13, que de todos até então é o cap. que eu mais amo – apesar que o cap. 15 também está bem maneiro e tem finalmente a cena que eu tanto queria escrever desde que comecei essa fic.
> 
> Boa leitura a todos!!!

**_"Eu desejo ver a luz do sol no seu cabelo_ **

**_E te dizer várias vezes o quanto eu me importo_ **

**_Às vezes acho que meu coração vai transbordar_ **

**_Olá, eu só quero que você saiba"_ **

~***~

Phobos fez algo que nem mesmo Clarisse poderia suspeitar, os olhos cinzentos da semideusa novamente se prenderam aos orbes flamejantes quando o mesmo soltou uma nova lufada de ar quente e o cavalo curvou-se para ela, como se fizesse uma mensura. A filha de Ares olhava da criatura para a campista como se tentasse entender alguma coisa, mas não conseguia ler os pensamentos do animal ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

-Parece que ele quer que você o acaricie… - comentou a filha de Ares sem ter muita certeza do que dizia.

Annabeth mordeu o lábio inferior e colocou uma mecha loira que insistia em cair em seu rosto atrás da orelha, estava tentada, porém apreensiva… Estaria La Rue lhe pregando algum tipo de peça? Olhou para a morena e ela parecia mais imersa em pensamentos do que ansiosa para lhe fazer alguma brincadeira de mal gosto.

Seus olhos voltaram-se para o esqueleto brilhante de Phobos, olhando em seus olhos intimidadores mais uma vez. Esticou a mão com cuidado, porém sem medo, tocou-lhe o focinho sentindo a superfície lisa e fria, subindo o carinho até próximo à chama… Os orbes cinzentos da garota brilhavam em admiração. Olhou para Clarisse de relance e ela fez sinal de que era seguro continuar e assim o fez, subiu a mão até a crina em chamas, porém a mesma não lhe queimou, apenas lhe causava leves cócegas e uma sensação morna.

-Sabe o que é mais curioso? - a voz da outra campista rompeu o silêncio acolhedor em que se encontravam. - Phobos normalmente é arisco, até mesmo com Silena que sempre está nos estábulos e principalmente quando venho aqui para vê-lo… Mas com você…

Clarisse foi interrompida por outro movimento imprevisto do animal, Phobos desfizera a mensura e agora empurrara a loira - da forma mais cuidadosa possível que um cavalo do seu porte poderia - o focinho frio tocou-lhe a base da coluna e a morena se adiantou para ampará-la.

-Hey companheiro, tome mais cuidado, ela acabou de sair da enfermaria. - ralhou Clarisse um tanto confusa com o comportamento do parceiro. - não é assim que se trata uma garota.

Mas o cavalo apenas virou um pouco mais o pescoço e deu um jato de ar quente que bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos castanhos de sua senhora. Annabeth tentou conter o riso pressionando os lábios contra o ombro da filha de Ares, mas ficou estática ao perceber o que estava fazendo e ao notar que Clarisse ainda mantinha os braços ao redor de sua cintura.

-Você tem tempo disponível? - a voz da morena saiu um pouco irregular, como se também estivesse constrangida com a situação, mas sem coragem o suficiente para se afastar. - o mal educado lhe convidou para um passeio.

Chase se afastou aos poucos e Clarisse tardou a soltar-lhe a cintura, a loira ponderou por alguns instantes, sua mente sendo bombardeada pelas possibilidades.

-Eu irei junto, prometo que será seguro… E ele precisa se exercitar, está ficando gordo. - alfinetou a morena estreitando o olhar e recebendo de volta um intenso olhar de chamas.

-Tudo bem, eu aceito. - disse a loira baixando o rosto para esconder um meio sorriso. - mas parem de agir como duas crianças.

Clarisse cruzou os braços sobre o peito, ainda com aquele olhar de quem procurava encrenca, mas deu-se por vencida. Não demorou a pegar a sela e os arreios próprios de seu parceiro, eles se ajustavam magicamente. Phobos relinchou mais alto e sacudiu a cabeça parecia animado.

A mais alta lhe ajudou a subir no animal e depois fez o mesmo, Annabeth se viu com a respiração presa, não que ela não soubesse que teria que dividir a montaria com a outra garota, mas a sensação do corpo colado ao seu e os braços ao seu redor mesmo que fosse apenas para segurar as rédeas, era algo que lhe desestabilizara. Clarisse guiou o cavalo até a saída, ambas estavam em silêncio, dessa vez não tão reconfortante quanto antes, porém ela não podia simplesmente recuar após aceitar o convite que lhe fora feito.

-Vamos com calma dessa vez… - a voz da morena lhe tirou de seus devaneios. - nada rastros de chama pelo caminho. A última vez que você fez essa gracinha eu quase me dei muito mal com os sátiros e as ninfas do bosque.

Phobos balançou a cabeça, a filha de Athena não sabia o que aquilo poderia significar, todavia talvez o mesmo estivesse concordando em ser um bom cavalo pelo menos desta vez.

-Quer fazer as honras, Chase? - perguntou ao ver que seu companheiro já estava ansioso, balançando o rabo em chamas.

Annabeth tinha um brilho diferente no olhar, nunca guiara um cavalo antes, estaria mentindo se afirmasse que era uma frequentadora assídua das aulas de equitação, suas atividades rondavam sempre em outras áreas, mas a proposta lhe pareceu tentadora e desafiadora. A guerreira não precisou de palavras naquele momento, conseguia ler aquele olhar, deixou que as mãos da loira assumissem o controle, podia vê-las segurar as rédeas um tanto trêmulas pela excitação e força excessiva.

-Apenas relaxe… - não conseguiu se conter, as palavras saíram em tom aveludado próximo ao pescoço da menor.

A loira sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica percorre-se todo o corpo, partindo da base da coluna, tentou não respirar de forma irregular, mas Clarisse não estava cooperando, mesmo que não o fizesse de propósito. As mãos hábeis e decididas cobriram as suas, mãos de quem passava dias a fio empunhando armas, o toque levemente áspero aliviando um pouco a tensão que empregava sobre as rédeas… Podia sentir a respiração pesada da campista contra sua nuca enquanto a mesma deslizava de forma sútil os dedos nos seus.

Saiu de seu torpor quando a morena deu o comando para que Phobos partisse, o cavalo atendeu prontamente, não era apenas grande e imponente, possuía uma velocidade fora do comum e sabia que ainda assim estava se contendo a pedido de sua senhora. Seu coração batia forte contra a caixa torácica, mas a sensação era incrível… Um sorriso iluminou o rosto com a percepção do vento assobiando em seus ouvidos e os cabelos dançando de forma rebelde, era algo libertador.

A conselheira do chalé 5 deixou-se sorrir com a imagem, tentava não se perguntar como aquela garota por tantas vezes irritante conseguia ser tão linda, mas era em vão, era algo bem mais forte que ela. Os raios de sol incidindo nos fios dourados, a feição que por muitas vezes carregava uma expressão séria ou compenetrada por estar sempre imersa em seus pensamentos e projetos agora encontrava-se amena, tinha um sorriso bonito no rosto… Era uma imagem digna dos deuses, deveria agradecer a Apolo por lhe ceder tamanha graça? Ou a Afrodite pela beleza daquele sorriso? Talvez a Athena pelos olhos magníficos que a tantas pessoas já fizera suspirar?... Sim, ela estava começando a pensar como uma idiota apaixonada.

Phobos partia veloz pelos arredores no bosque, pegando o caminho reto que levaria até o estreito de Long Island, um passeio breve até o mar. Estava tão distraída assim como Annabeth que seu corpo cedia a seus impulsos antes mesmo que pudesse frear, uma de suas mãos deixou a rédea do cavalo, deixando a loira em um controle maior já que agora parecia menos tensa. Sua mão livre pousou de forma delicada na cintura da filha de Athena, seus olhos se fecharam e o nariz encostou brevemente nos cabelos ondulados, entorpecida por aquele perfume tão característico da garota.

-Pelos deuses, o que você está fazendo comigo? - amaldiçoou-se no mesmo instante que as palavras saíram de sua boca, rogava para que não tivesse falado alto demais.

-O que disse? - perguntou Annabeth virando um pouco o rosto, o vento não deixava que escutasse de forma clara.

-Perguntei o que estava fazendo nos estábulos. - agradeceu a sabidinha não ter escutado nada e ajeitou sua postura.

A essa altura o cavalo já diminuía a velocidade, ao galopar pela areia fofa, não haviam campistas aquela hora naquele dia, o que poderia lhe dar um pouco mais de privacidade.

-Preciso ajudar Percy e Thalia com a estratégia para a próxima corrida de bigas já que estou oficialmente fora. - pode sentir a tensão em sua mão aumentar um pouco ao dizer o nome da melhor amiga. - se deixar aqueles dois sozinhos com certeza eles vão acabar se matando, são parecidos até demais.

Clarisse não falou nada, apenas permaneceu calada e fixou o olhar no caminho à frente. Talvez aquela fosse à brecha necessária para sanar as dúvidas que o deus da guerra implantara em sua mente quando "conversou" com as duas semideusas. Por mais que não quisesse ser invasiva - afinal ela não entendia exatamente como funcionava aquela frágil aproximação entre ela e a morena - mas pensar nas palavras de Ares lhe causava inquietação.

-O que seu pai quis dizer com o rito de passagem? - perguntou um tanto insegura e pode sentir a respiração mudar a suas costas. - sei que cada chalé tem o seu, mas até então eu nunca ouvira falar no de Ares.

A mais alta permaneceu calada por mais alguns segundos, como se pensasse seriamente se queria ou não conversar sobre aquele assunto, porém cedo ou tarde Chase saberia, afinal ela era uma das conselheiras e como tal seria chamada para a cerimônia assim como os outros.

-Os que chegam próximo à idade provavelmente preferem não arriscar, por mais que sejam filhos de Ares, a coragem para tal não é algo compartilhado por todos. - começou a explicar enquanto Phobos apenas trotava lentamente e Annabeth sentia-se um pouco mais aliviada pela guerreira resolver compartilhar o assunto. - e como é um rito muito antigo, foi feito poucas vezes, eu mesma não sei de outro campista que tenha se submetido livremente fora Mark e claro, não menos importante… Eu preciso da permissão de Ares, por ser meu pai e da deusa Ártemis, então meio que não é dos procedimentos mais rápidos.

Chase tentou juntar as informações, por mais rasas que pudessem parecer, ela entendia o porquê de La Rue precisar da permissão de Ares, todos os campistas precisavam de seus pais Olimpianos quando se tratava de algo importante, porém não conseguia encaixar a deusa da caça naquele quebra cabeça… Pensou um pouco mais até que sentiu o tão conhecido "click" em sua mente.

-Clarisse… - chamou um tanto insegura com a resposta que receberia, a morena continuava quieta, resumindo-se em apenas guiar o caminho do cavalo. - qual a probabilidade de você não estar falando da _Diamastigosis?_

O corpo da loira tremeu só em pronunciar, virou um pouco o rosto para poder encarar a outra campista, mas a garota apenas lhe retribuiu com um meio sorriso, parecia realmente satisfeita em ver que a conselheira do chalé de Athena chegara a uma conclusão sem precisar de muitas pistas para tal.

-Ah sabidinha… Parede que você descobriu o meu segredinho. - brincou tentando espantar aquela fisionomia pálida da Chase, porém sem grande sucesso.

Annabeth lhe encarava da melhor forma que a posição em que se encontrava permitia, La Rue não poderia estar falando sério, poderia?! Não fazia muito tempo desde que ouvira aquela palavra em uma das aulas de história antiga, _Diamastigosis_ , se resumia em "chicotear severamente", um antigo ritual espartano aos quais crianças e adolescentes do sexo masculino eram submetidos a chicotadas diante do altar da deusa Ártemis, onde o objetivo da cerimônia era testar a bravura e a resistência dos garotos em relação à dor.

-Pelos deuses, se você tem algum juízo na sua cabeça não se submeta a isso. - a voz da loira saiu quase suplicante. - isso… Isso é desumano! Você não precisa provar nada a ninguém.

Clarisse estava séria, seus olhos se voltaram para qualquer outro ponto que não fosse os orbes cinzentos da semideusa a sua frente. Ninguém lhe faria mudar de ideia, nem o melhor dos argumentos de Annabeth Chase.

-Você não entende… - começou com o olhar um tanto perdido, porém os instintos atendiam de forma automática. Deu meia volta com Phobos, retornariam aos estábulos, mas seguiriam por um caminho alternativo, passando pelo riacho e contornando o outro lado do bosque, chamariam menos atenção dessa forma. - não sabe como eu me sinto… Você é a favorita de Athena e é alguém incrível. - confessou meio que a contragosto.

Annabeth soltou um pequeno suspiro, Clarisse era orgulhosa e teimosa… E bem, ela também era dessa forma às vezes, por mais que quisesse argumentar a única coisa que conseguiria naquele momento era brigar com a mais velha. A "favorita", todos deveriam achar que ela tinha orgulho daquilo, de fato Athena parecia possuir uma atenção em especial pela conselheira do chalé 6, entretanto a maioria não sabia o peso que era carregar aquele título… Desviou seus pensamentos ao escutar o elogio da morena, tentou olhá-la novamente, o semblante de Clarisse era levemente perdido.

-Quando se é uma garota no chalé de Ares, as coisas são bem diferentes, não se tem muitas opções. - continuou, porém ainda sem olhar diretamente para a campista. - meu pai sempre me vê com descrença… Ele não achava que eu seria capaz de trazer o velocino de ouro e bem… A moral dele não estava das melhores após a peleja com Jackson e todo o envolvimento com o roubo do raio mestre de Zeus. Bem sei o quanto ele quis que qualquer um dos garotos assumisse a missão, talvez Mark ou Sherman.

A loira não conseguiu se conter nesse momento, sua mão esquerda cobriu a de Clarisse que segurava as rédeas, sentiu o rosto esquentar e tal ato vez a morena finalmente lhe olhar, aquele par de esmeraldas que lhe faziam prender o fôlego, mesmo assim ela não recuou.

-Mas você conseguiu. - disse em tom confortador. - retornou de sua missão com sucesso, conseguiu finalmente restaurar a paz no acampamento, se não fosse por você as baixas seriam ainda mais numerosas… Perdemos muitos campistas quando o pinheiro foi envenenado e as barreiras mágicas ruíram.

-Chase… Sabemos bem que só consegui graças à ajuda de vocês. - afirmou mesmo que aquilo lhe trouxesse um amargor a sua boca, não era de ficar enchendo a bola de outras pessoas.

-Todo mundo precisa de alguém Clarisse. - rebateu talvez rápido demais, tentando mudar sua fala logo em seguida. - você tem amigos agora e pode contar sempre comigo, Percy e Grover.

A morena novamente estava naquele estado quase que hipnótico, imersa demais em seus próprios pensamentos para poder continuar a discutir e bem, ela sabia que discutir com a filha de Athena poderia ser um ciclo sem fim até que ela estivesse de acordo com a loira.

-... O que Ares quis dizer com "Ártemis tem apreço por você?". - sabia que estava realmente sendo invasiva com a sua curiosidade, mas ela não conseguia evitar, ela escutara quando o deus da guerra mencionara a irmã gêmea de Apolo.

La Rue deu um pequeno sorriso, então Annabeth havia escutado bem mais do que gostaria daquela conversa com seu pai. Ela pensou por alguns instantes, como se avaliasse o que deveria falar para a garota.

-... Quando eu vim para o acampamento, estava sendo perseguida por uma hidra e bem, eu já estava realmente exausta de correr, lutar e me esconder, pois havia me machucado quando fugi do orfanato. - Clarisse parou por alguns instantes sendo inundada pelas lembranças de Rachel e sentindo um desconforto no pulso esquerdo, mas apenas umedeceu os lábios e continuou. - quando estava já bem próxima a colina meio-sangue Ártemis e as suas caçadoras ajudaram com a hidra, se não fosse por ela talvez eu não estivesse aqui.

Annabeth escutava tudo com extrema atenção, então a filha de Ares conhecia a deusa da lua e da caça há algum tempo. Por mais que conhecesse a campista a alguns bons anos - mesmo que não fossem de trocar muitas palavras - era a primeira vez que ouvia a história da mais velha. Mas algo lhe intrigava naquela história parcialmente detalhada… Ártemis era conhecida por sempre recrutar jovens - sejam elas semideusas ou não - para participar da caçada. Queria perguntar se a deusa teria lhe feito o convite, mas se Clarisse deixou esse fato de lado era porque não lhe era importante, ou era pessoal demais para ser compartilhado no momento.

-A princesa está entregue. - brincou ao se aproximarem dos estábulos, Percy e a Filha de Zeus ainda estavam à espera da amiga, acompanhados por Patrick que gesticulava animadamente.

Clarisse desceu de Phobos sem muita cerimônia, Annabeth sentiu falta do calor em suas costas e isso lhe fez remexer-se incomodada. A filha de Ares segurou em sua cintura para lhe ajudar a descer já que o cavalo era mais alto que as montarias comuns do estábulo e a loira não pode evitar de se apoiar nos ombros da mais alta.

-Eu não sou uma princesa, La Rue. - a voz da loira era levemente ameaçadora e sugestiva.

-Que bom, porque estou longe de ser um príncipe encantado. - brincou com aquele tom irritantemente charmoso. - Espero que o passeio tenha lhe agradado. - novamente a voz da morena saiu sem que tivesse algum real controle, menos dura do que era em seu habitual.

A semideusa apenas confirmou com a cabeça, tentando inutilmente esconder um meio sorriso, Clarisse lhe olhava de uma forma intensa demais, difícil de sustentar. A mão não tão delicada, mesmo assim gentil na dose certa ergueu seu queixo com carinho, um toque por ela conhecido… Seu coração batia forte, tão forte que chegava a doer. Mesmo sem jeito acariciou a mão da guerreira, tentando sustentar o olhar tão próximo ao seu, contudo algo chamou-lhe a atenção… A palma esquerda de Clarisse possuía uma cicatriz, seria algo normal afinal semideuses sempre possuíam suas marcas, no entanto aquela cicatriz fina e esbranquiçada, tinha o mesmo tamanho, forma e estava localizada na mesma mão que a sua.

-Desde quando tem essa cicatriz? - perguntou enquanto o polegar corria pela mesma de forma aleatória. Agora quem parecia imersa em seus pensamentos era a loira.

Clarisse se pôs a pensar, não sabia exatamente dizer uma data ou ano com precisão. Ela se machucava com frequência, dificilmente ela prestaria atenção nisso, mas a palma da mão não era um lugar tão aleatório assim e dificilmente alguém esqueceria uma cicatriz daquele tamanho, mesmo que não fosse a marca mais profunda ou visível à primeira vista.

-Não me recordo… - respondeu ainda pensativa. - talvez a tenha adquirido ainda no orfanato. - tentou realmente não se ligar as lembranças daquele local asqueroso.

Annabeth mostrou-lhe sua mão esquerda e ali a morena pode notar o porquê da pergunta, compartilhavam da mesma marca. Se olharam com muitas perguntas em aberto ou talvez fosse apenas uma enorme coincidência… Porém a loira também não sabia dizer desde quando a sua cicatriz estava ali.

-Seus amigos estão esperando. - disse quebrando aquele silêncio que por mais confortador que fosse, ambas deveria estar chamando alguma atenção, mesmo que os estábulos não tivesse tantos campistas pelo final da tarde.

-E você está na escala para a patrulha de hoje... - rebateu retomando sua postura de sempre, séria e altiva. - Tome cuidado.

A conselheira do chalé 5 apenas confirmou brevemente com a cabeça e acompanhou a loira se afastar com os olhos até por fim encontrar-se com Percy, Thalia e Patrick. Phobos fez um barulho baixo, apenas para lhe chamar a atenção de sua dona.

-É… Eu sei amigo. - passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando deixá-los menos revoltos. - não tem como resistir àqueles olhos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, o que acharam? Peço desculpas se o enredo está parecendo meio arrastado, mas eu realmente precisei trabalhar dessa forma, prometo que tentarei acelerar um pouco mais as coisas nos próximo, porém acelerar sem perder conteúdo.
> 
> Vejo vocês nos comentários?! Um grande abraço a todos e muito obrigada de coração por dividirem esses momentos comigo.


	14. Anunciação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meus semidivos, queria pedir desculpas pela demora!
> 
> Semana passada eu virei noites trabalhando, tive uma briga séria que acarretou em uma crise de ansiedade muito, muito forte e nisso já estou há quatro dias com dores insuportáveis na minha nuca devido à enxaqueca, de modo que no domingo eu quase passei mal só de ir à esquina da minha casa, enfim... Uma coisa que foi levando a outras e eu realmente achei que ia parar no hospital, mas felizmente estou bem na medida do possível. Eu sei que com isso alguns leitores se afastaram, mas eu estou fazendo o máximo que eu posso dentro das minhas limitadas possibilidades.
> 
> Esse capítulo em especial meio que não deveria existir, porém eu queria deixar algumas coisas que não ficaram bem esclarecidas e claro eu sentia a necessidade de finalmente colocar a pecinha da Thalia em jogo.
> 
> Como sempre já falei demais... Boa leitura a todos!!!

**_"Ela, que sempre parece tão feliz no meio da multidão._ **

**_Cujos olhos podem ser tão secretos e tão orgulhosos_ **

**_Ninguém pode vê-los quando eles choram"_ **

~***~

Clarisse esperou por tempo suficiente até que os outros partissem do local, foi pega com a loira e por mais que não se importasse com a opinião dos outros a voz de Jackson vez ou outra martelava em sua cabeça com aquele _"Não a machuque… Ela merece alguém que realmente queira fazê-la feliz"._ Ela seria capaz de cumprir tal promessa? Tinha tantas dúvidas, principalmente sobre ela mesma, passar mais que alguns segundos pensando no assunto lhe deixava inquieta. Não era boa com promessas, não gostava de expectativas em cima de si, mas sempre procurava fazer o seu melhor e ser melhor… E ela faria o melhor pela filha de Athena. Também tinha "aquela" garota, não sabia que tipo de sentimento nutria por ela, não era boa em classificar sentimentos, afinal era filha de Ares, suas “habilidades” eram completamente contrárias.

Phobos cutucou-lhe com o focinho ossudo na bochecha, onde sentiu o vapor morno, fez-lhe um breve carinho nas chamas da crina após despertar de seus pensamentos.

-Vamos, hoje o dia foi cheio de emoções. - disse puxando as rédeas e se direcionando para os estábulos.

Clarisse não teve grande trabalho, seu cavalo não possuía necessidades como os outros, de modo que não precisava limpar o local com grande frequência. Estava ocupando sua mente até o horário do jantar, algo estava prestes a acontecer, conseguia sentir isso, seus instintos estavam em alerta e sendo filha de quem era eles nunca falhavam.

-Tenho que ir agora. - disse enquanto checava se estava tudo em ordem e se havia guardado todo o equipamento de Phobos. - amanhã vai ser um grande dia, me deseje sorte parceiro.

O animal balançou a cabeça em concordância e bateu a pata no solo algumas vezes. A garota lhe fez um último carinho no focinho até que sentiu braços delicados e conhecidos ao redor de sua cintura.

-E então, como foi o passeio? - perguntou apoiando o queixo sobre o ombro da guerreira e lhe dando um breve beijo no pescoço.

-Eu estou parecendo uma idiota apaixonada, dá pra acreditar nisso? - respondeu fazendo um carinho de forma aleatória nos braços da filha de Afrodite e se virando um pouco para lhe beijar no rosto. - eu não estou mais conseguindo me controlar perto dela, sinto vontade de tocá-la, eu preciso me esforçar muito para não ceder aos meus impulsos. - confessou de forma cansada.

A morena de olhos azuis sorriu contra o seu ombro, cedo ou tarde sabia que isso iria acontecer, mas sabia o quanto isso era difícil para a amiga. Distribuiu pequenos beijos em seu pescoço até que se sentisse menos tensa.

-Nós conversamos… Você acredita nisso? Tipo ela é filha de Athena, me perguntou coisas que achei que não lhe importariam. - se virou para olhar nos olhos da amiga. - nós realmente conversamos sem tentar matar uma a outra.

Silena sorriu novamente, não tinha como evitar… Era fofo ver Clarisse La Rue com aquela cara de confusa, tentando contar fatos sem suspirar.

-Quem diria, Clarisse conversando com outras garotas sem segundas intenções. - brincou esbanjando um sorriso charmoso. - estou orgulhosa de você.

A filha do deus da guerra revirou os olhos com a piadinha. De fato ela tentou ocupar sua mente com uma ou duas garotas do acampamento quando ela e Silena se distanciaram um pouco, mas nunca conseguia levar nada mais a frente.

-Não tem como fugir disso Clarisse… - lembrou-lhe afagando os ombros tensos, mas não iriam conversar sobre isso mais uma vez. - vamos, está perto da hora do jantar.

~***~

Seus irmãos faziam uma bagunça terrível, mesmo assim as mesas dos outros chalés pareciam bem animadas em suas conversas distintas, o que abafava as reclamações de pedaços de comida que eram lançados de um lado a outro ou as encenações animadas que alguns faziam sobre Clarisse ter se atirado da torre de escalada naquele dia. A líder tentava manter a ordem, mas ao mesmo tempo brincava com Lucy no seu colo e lhe dava comida. Quíron liberara a pequena por não ter aprontado mais nada durante o dia e como recompensa dividia a mesa com os irmãos do chalé 5.

-E então irmãzinha, ainda está inteira para uma disputa de queda-de-braço? - perguntou Mark passando o braço forte pelo seu pescoço e bagunçando os cabelos como costumava fazer quando menor.

Mais barulho entre os membros do chalé 5, Clarisse não tentou se desvencilhar do aperto do mais velho, mesmo que ainda assim tivesse estreitado o olhar para o mesmo.

-Ah claro, você ganha desses fracotes e acha que é páreo pra mim? - brincou recebendo um sorrisinho malicioso do irmão.

-Vamos ver então. - os olhos faltavam faiscar em expectativa, sentou-se de frente para a irmã, posicionando o cotovelo na mesa.

-Vamos lá, La Rue… Faça valer nossos dracmas. - disse um de seus irmãos batendo os punhos no tampo da mesa animadamente, fazendo alguns pratos e talheres ao redor se espalharem. - e nossa honra.

-Ah claro!... Metade dos dracmas são meus então. - Clarisse colocou a loirinha em uma de suas pernas e passou o braço por sua cintura, também se posicionando e segurando na mão forte e áspera do irmão mais velho.

A mesa começou a fazer ainda mais barulho, abafando as conversas ao seu redor, os filhos de Ares gritavam os nomes de ambos os irmãos e batiam no tampo, pelos deuses Dionísio já havia se recolhido, ou com certeza ele iria pulverizar os semideuses baderneiros. Não foi uma disputa nada fácil, ambos faziam tanta força e até Lucy se encolheu no colo da irmã em expectativa, até que Clarisse forçou um pouco mais deixando Mark com o rosto vermelho de tanto esforço.

-Ninguém toma o meu título! - Clarisse bateu tão forte na mesa que seus talheres pularam.

Seus irmãos comemoraram, outros deram tapinhas nos ombros de Mark e tentaram inutilmente bagunçar o seu cabelo curto. Ele apenas gargalhou, de fato ninguém havia tirado a invencibilidade da sua irmãzinha ainda, nem mesmo ele conseguia entender de onde vinha tanta força.

Lucy abraçou seu pescoço e bocejou, provavelmente se cansara de tanto aprontar durante a manhã, seus olhos encontraram os da filha de Athena, mas os mesmos não se desviaram. A loira deu um sorriso bobo antes de desviar o olhar para Patrick que pelo visto também apanhara sua expressão. Os semideuses compartilhariam um momento na fogueira então logo o pavilhão começou a se esvaziar, sua irmã procurou se acomodar da melhor forma possível em seu colo.

-Clarisse… - chamou Annabeth após esperar que a morena desse as instruções aos seus irmãos, só Mark para conseguir colocar alguma ordem naqueles campistas. - quer que eu leve Lucy até a Casa Grande? Você tem patrulha hoje, não é mesmo?!

La Rue estaria mentindo se falasse que não estava surpresa com a presença da garota ali, estivera tão dispersa que achou que Chase já seguira com os campistas do seu próprio chalé.

-Se não for te atrapalhar… - respondeu sentindo o rosto corar e se amaldiçoou por isso mentalmente. - assim eu poderia me preparar mais rápido.

Annabeth estendeu os braços e Clarisse passou a garotinha para ela, Lucy não acordou, apenas resmungou um pouco, mas logo se aninhou a loira quando a mesma começou a cantar baixinho. Não pode deixar de sorrir, escutara de Quíron alguma vez coisas sobre a família mortal de Annabeth, talvez venha daí o jeito com crianças.

-Parece que estamos animadas hoje. - falou referindo-se a lança "mutiladora" começou a vibrar em suas costas, o que acabou lhe tirando de sua distração.

-Clarisse… - chamou Annabeth também notando o vibrar da lança como se tivesse vida própria. - tome cuidado.

-Está preocupada comigo filha de Athena? - perguntou daquela forma irritante, com o sorriso tão característico do seu pai, mas Annabeth apenas estreitou o seu olhar de forma perigosa. - tem certeza que não vou te atrapalhar? - fez um pequeno gesto com a cabeça apontando para Lucy.

-Pode deixar, eu cuido dela. - afirmou enquanto acalantava a garota em seus braços.

-Certo… - Clarisse olhou para os lados como se conferisse algo depois aproximou-se rapidamente e depositou um beijo delicado no rosto de Annabeth. - durma bem, "princesa".

~***~

O chalé 1 destinado aos filhos de Zeus era uma imponente construção feita completamente de mármore branco, com pesadas colunas de sustentação em sua entrada e portas de bronze polido que brilhavam. No teto havia uma decoração com mosaicos de um céu nublado e trovões, não havia móveis naquele amplo espaço, afinal não se esperava que ali residisse qualquer filho do líder dos Olimpianos - deveria ser apenas um chalé honorário - o que possuía era vários nichos com águias de ouro e uma imponente estátua de quase 6 metros mesmo no centro do chalé… Zeus trajava vestimentas gregas clássicas e sandálias, cabelos e barba em tom negro, expressão rabugenta, o deus mais parecia um hippie nervoso e cheio de músculos.

Thalia Grace conseguira uma cama emprestada com campistas de um outro chalé a qual ela colocou no final do mesmo sem ter os olhos da estátua de seu pai como um vigia. Não possuía muitos pertences, apenas sua pulseira de prata que se transformava em uma réplica do escudo Aégis - um presente da deusa Athena - seu spray de pimenta que se transformava em sua lança e algumas fotos que ela pregara na parede próxima a sua cama.

As três fotos mostravam momentos importantes que ficaram no passado, a primeira era Annabeth com apenas sete anos, o olhar compenetrado como se pensasse em diversas coisas ao mesmo tempo sempre estivera presente na feição da filha de Athena, ela estava ao lado de Luke, o rapaz tinha 14 anos na época, trajava uma gasta armadura em couro, o sorriso malicioso e convencido que tão caracteristicamente marcava os filhos de Hermes estampado em seus lábios. Na segunda foto novamente Annabeth estava na companhia de Luke, ambos sentados próximos a uma fogueira e gargalhavam como se não estivessem passando por perigo algum, e a última era a única que possuía sua imagem, uma foto tirada de uma velha cabine fotográfica onde Thalia se encontrava entre as duas pessoas que mais amava.

Estava deitada há algum tempo, mesmo assim não conseguia se concentrar para dormir, em partes porque ainda não se acostumara com o som incessante dos trovões em partes por estar preocupada com Annabeth. A loira alegara não estar dormindo bem nos últimos dias e esse era o motivo para ela estar agora dividindo a cama com a conselheira do chalé 6, era a segunda vez que isso acontecia… Thalia acariciava os fios dourados, velando seu sono enquanto a garota se aconchegava em seu corpo como fazia quando ainda era uma criança, o som dos trovões pareciam não lhe incomodar, pois a feição serena demonstrava que seu sono era tranquilo, bem diferente da primeira vez que dividiram aquela cama.

_"Após a aula de combate e a disputa entre os filhos de Ares o resto do dia correu de forma tranquila. Annabeth estava estranha, quieta demais até mesmo para alguém como ela… Os olhos cinzentos estavam presos à cena que se seguia entre a filha de Ares, a garota que conhecera hoje, Silena e uma garotinha muito pequena para um acampamento não tão seguro assim para alguém de sua idade. Ela conhecia aquele comportamento, já havia vivido aquilo mesmo que forma muito breve._

_A garota estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés quando passou os braços por seus ombros, recebera uma descarga muito forte de adrenalina, mas Annabeth não estava em perigo… Seus instintos foram ativados por outra causa, outra pessoa, podia mentir, tentaria se esconder, mas a filha de Athena teve que lutar muito contra o próprio corpo para não proteger a outra garota, como era mesmo seu nome? Sua memória ainda não estava no melhor estado… Clarisse, filha de Ares._

_Faria seu melhor para tentar confortar a amiga, afinal era o mínimo que poderia fazer, Chase sempre fora um pouco fechada quanto aos seus sentimentos pelo que bem lembrava e se suas suposições estivessem certas ela ainda se esquivaria por um tempo até ter coragem para lhe contar alguma coisa… Não a pressionaria, se ela não estava pronta era porque tinha lá seus motivos._

_-Vai ficar tudo bem… - sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto fazia um breve carinho em seu braço. A semideusa deixou ser confortada e aos poucos seu corpo se livrava da tensão e dos tremores. - quando estiver pronta estou aqui._

_Não tinha muito o que fazer no decorrer do dia, era a única pessoa em seu chalé, não teve tempo para organizar suas atividades complementares de modo que seu tempo estava livre até a próxima aula em conjunto. Passou mais algum tempo com Annabeth até que a mesma se estabilizasse e estudaram juntas na aula de grego antigo, mas sabia que não poderia prender a garota a todo o momento… Ela não era mais uma garotinha, agora era líder do chalé de Athena e como tal tinha suas responsabilidades com o acampamento e com os irmãos que seguiam as suas coordenadas._

_Reencontraram-se novamente na hora do jantar, comeram juntas e trocaram algumas poucas palavras sobre o dia, aproveitando que Dionísio estava de "bom humor" e cedera a filha de Athena por um dia para que não se sentisse tão perdida, até que Annabeth levantou-se para levar seus irmãos até o braseiro central onde os semideuses faziam suas ofertas, percebera a algum tempo que a filha de Ares tentava de forma débil não direcionar o olhar a elas duas, mas sabia que estava sendo observada, até mesmo avaliada._

_Pouco tempo depois a maioria dos campistas se direcionaram ao anfiteatro, um momento para músicas, cantorias, honrar os que não estavam mais ali e comemorar por estarem vivos por mais um dia. Annabeth estava ao seu lado sentada, só agora reparara que a garota aparentava cansaço e algo lhe dizia que não deveria ser pelas atividades… Aquela loira orgulhosa precisava desabafar, Percy poderia ser seu melhor amigo, mas ela conhecia a garota de olhos cinzentos melhor que qualquer um… Se Annabeth não queria falar ela faria ela falar de alguma forma. Passou o braço por seus ombros, entrelaçou seus dedos, a campista se aconchegou em seu corpo._

_Não demorou muito e pode ver que a mesma garota que defendera não somente a sua honra, mas a honra de Annabeth, que lhe analisava como se fosse alguém confiável ou uma ameaça saiu com uma expressão não muito amigável, Annabeth levantou a cabeça e lhe acompanhou com o olhar… Agora ela tinha a certeza, algo aconteceu entre as duas._

_-Se quiser conversar estou aqui. - sua voz saiu suave, enquanto os olhos confusos da menina se firmaram aos seus._

_Ela não falara nada, continuou por algum longo tempo aninhada em sua proteção, mas ela falaria, cedo ou tarde ela teria que se abrir, não suportaria aquilo sozinha._

_Antes do toque de recolher ela se retirou para o seu chalé, não possuía quase nada, o local mais parecia um mausoléu e os trovões retumbando nas paredes de mármore não lhe parecia algo tão acolhedor. Pelo final da tarde arrastara um dos braseiros mais ao fundo do chalé com a ajuda de Beckendorf, para longe dos olhos da estátua de seu pai e ali instalara uma cama que o conselheiro do chalé de Hefesto lhe cedera - o que parecia meio que idiotice da sua parte, já que se fosse do desejo de qualquer Olimpiano eles poderiam dividir sua essência e acompanhar o que seus filhos estavam fazendo, porém na sua cabeça sua atitude fazia algum sentido. E por último, mas não menos importante, colou ali bem próximas três fotos, um passado que não voltaria mais._

_Perdera as contas de quanto tempo havia dedicado aquelas poucas, porém tão vividas e importante memórias. Estava distraída, mas pode sentir o ar tremeluzir próximo a ela, em outro momento ela já estaria acionando o seu escudo e pegando sua lança, mas não sentiu qualquer ameaça, só podia ser uma pessoa._

_-Também sinto a falta dele. - comentou Annabeth em tom baixo, já fazia alguns minutos que ela observava à morena, mas estava incerta se deveria ou não se revelar já que portava seu boné da invisibilidade. -… Você o amava._

_Amor… Escutar aquilo era estranho, fez um leve sinal positivo com a cabeça, mesmo que a filha de Athena não lhe tivesse feito uma pergunta. Antes de encontrarem a loira perdida pelas ruas, Luke se juntara a garota punk - tinham ideais semelhantes, ambos revoltados com os seus pais Olimpianos, deram-se muito bem desde sempre - era mais difícil não se apaixonar pelo filho de Hermes, era muito bonito, gentil, valente, protetor… Mais parecia outra pessoa segundo os relatos dos últimos dois anos que Annabeth lhe repassara._

_-Assim como você está apaixonada pela filha de Ares? - perguntou finalmente virando-se e encontrando os olhos cinzentos da amiga._

_Poderia ter negado de imediato, poderia até mesmo inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada sem esforço, mas a garota apenas suspirou fundo e se apoiou em uma das colunas de mármore._

_-Não devia ter acontecido… - sussurrou Annabeth desviando o olhar. - não sei o que fazer._

_Thalia se aproximou com o olhar preocupado, suas mãos acariciaram o rosto delicado da filha de Athena, os olhos estavam levemente irritados._

_-Ela fez algo que lhe machucou? - perguntou em tom sério, Clarisse estaria com sérios problemas se Annabeth lhe desse uma resposta positiva._

_-Não… Ela não me machucaria. - disse afundando o rosto no ombro da amiga e lhe abraçando com força. - Thalia, eu não sei o que fazer, não consigo me afastar, não consigo lidar com o que estou sentindo… Tenho medo de machucá-la, porque de alguma forma eu sei que vou. - seu peito doía e ela sequer conseguia explicar o porquê._

_A filha de Zeus lhe correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, lhe afagando de forma carinhosa os cabelos loiros, guiou a garota até sua cama onde fez a mesma deitar, Annabeth o fez sem qualquer resistência, estava exausta, não conseguia dormir. Thalia deitou-se com a garota, lhe abraçando por trás, da mesma forma que fazia quando tinha apenas sete anos._

_Chase deixou finalmente que suas lágrimas corressem livremente enquanto os braços protetores da morena lhe confortavam da melhor forma possível. Chorou até não conseguir mais e caiu em um sono profundo."_

O sono estava tardando a aparecer, ou simplesmente não daria o ar da sua graça já que estava se dedicando a velar pelo sono da amiga. Tentava inutilmente relaxar quando Annabeth tremeu em seu abraço, se pôs em alerta novamente, novos tremores involuntários e o som abafado de quem tentava conter o choro.

-Annabeth… - sussurrou a amiga em tom preocupado. - está tudo bem… Eu estou aqui.

Chase estava febril, além das lágrimas Thalia podia sentir o suor emanando do corpo da garota, chamou novamente tentando não assustá-la, até que escutou um estrondo, vinha de fora do acampamento, tinha certeza, mesmo assim era preocupante.

-Clarisse… - chamou Annabeth acordando de forma exasperada e sentando-se na cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então o que acharam?
> 
> Foi um cap. mais parado, mas eu senti a necessidade de ter feito ele, como disse eu precisava amarrar algumas coisas e começar a mostrar realmente a Thalia, não me puxem as orelhas, por ela ter certos sentimentos pelo FDP do Luke, mas infelizmente acho que praticamente todo o elenco de PJO foi afim do Luke ou do Percy – o que eu acho meio estranho pq isso meio que é jogado na nossa cara do nada, mas tudo bem. Mas acalmem o coração pq até a Annabeth foi afim do Luke em algum momento, mas graças a Afrodite passou, eu só achei que seria interessante colocar em jogo certas informações... Isso não quer dizer que ela não tenha já conhecido alguém em outro momento hahahah...
> 
> Outra divergência que achei foi entre as idades, em “Ladrão de Raios” – se não me engano – a idade da Annabeth, Luke e Thalia é de 8, 14 e 12, já em “Heróis do Olimpo” 7, 14, 14 – 15, por via das duvidas eu fico com as idades em Heróis do Olimpo.


	15. "Ninguém"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meus queridos, tudo bem com vocês?
> 
> Eu tenho um carinho muito especial por esse capitulo, na verdade por uma cena em especial, essa cena existe desde o primeiro cap. que escrevi, mesmo que tenha passado por algumas pequenas mudanças com o tempo.
> 
> Outra coisa muito importante, quem não leu o spin-off de Fios do Destino é bom começar, nas próximas postagem já vai ter atualização dele e quem não leu talvez vai ficar um pouco confuso quando chegar no fim desse cap. de hoje.
> 
> PS: Tratem esse cap. com extrema atenção!
> 
> Espero realmente que vocês gostem... Boa leitura a todos!!!

**_"Esse sou eu para todo o sempre_ **

**_Um dos perdidos_ **

**_Aquele sem nome_ **

**_Sem um coração honesto como bússola_ **

**_Este sou eu para todo o sempre_ **

**_Um sem um nome_ **

**_Estas linhas são o último esforço_ **

**_Para encontrar a perdida linha da vida"_ **

**_~***~_ **

Thalia manteve a amiga junto ao seu colo, a garota tremia muito e respirava de forma desregulada, tentava a todo custo confortá-la lhe falando palavras de forma tranquila e acariciando os seus cabelos, mas após o susto a loira tentou afastá-la a todo custo, mesmo que suas tentativas fossem completamente falhas.

-Annabeth, acalme-se… Foi apenas um pesadelo, respire. - segurou-a no rosto da garota tentando forçar o contato visual para que ela saísse daquele torpor e entendesse que estava tudo bem.

Não, não era apenas um pesadelo… Nunca era apenas "só um pesadelo" quando se tratava de semideuses, aprendera aquilo bem cedo e das piores formas possíveis. Daquela vez ela pode ver com um pouco mais de clareza aquilo que já lhe acompanhava há alguns dias; as vozes de crianças, mesmo que não conseguisse identificar quem era ou o que conversavam, a sensação de teias de aranha lhe cobrindo o corpo, fazendo-a tremer involuntariamente apenas por lembrar-se de tal fato, havia mais alguma coisa, talvez fosse importante, mas sua cabeça doía ao tentar se recobrar. A única coisa que conseguia identificar naquele mar de confusão era o seu pavor por aranhas, estava sendo causado por alguém que parecia se divertir com o seu pânico, filhos de Athena tinham verdadeiro pânico de aranhas desde o surgimento da rivalidade entre a deusa e Aracne. Todavia fora isso tudo não passava de borrões e peças de um quebra-cabeça incompleto.

-Eu estou bem. - afirmou mais para dar algum consolo a filha de Zeus, mesmo que a amiga tivesse plena noção que seu estado era bem ao contrário do que tentava aparentar.

Um novo estrondo, dessa vez mais alto que o primeiro que despertara Annabeth, seguindo de um clarão tão intenso que poderiam jurar que Apolo trouxera o dia mais cedo que o previsto. Após o incômodo nos olhos cessar Annabeth finalmente se desvencilhou dos braços protetores de Thalia, ela não era uma garotinha assustada, não poderia agir como tal, principalmente agora que o acampamento estava em perigo. Era hora de fazer aquilo em que era melhor.

Sentiu uma náusea forte ao se levantar, cambaleou por poucos metros até que estabilizasse seus pés. Não perdeu tempo em trocar de roupa - poderia parecer loucura, mas ela tinha a certeza de que não seria a única a sair no meio de um pandemônio de pijama com uma faca na mão. Thalia também deu um salto da cama, pegou o spray de pimenta que ficava logo ao lado e esfregou o pulso de forma ansiosa onde havia o bracelete mágico.

~***~

Clarisse e mais cinco semideuses do seu próprio chalé estavam se preparando para a patrulha, graças à filha de Athena ela pode colocar a armadura sem tanta pressa enquanto um de seus companheiros lhe ajudava com as amarras, tentou não sorrir, mas imaginar as duas juntas era uma visão que aquecia seu coração. Lucy poderia estar em um sono quase profundo, mas ela conhecia a menina, sempre que adormecia em seus braços e tinha que levá-la até a casa grande a menininha não lhe deixava sair até que contasse uma história dos heróis antigos, tinha quase certeza que a loirinha fazia isso de propósito para poder passar um pouco mais de tempo com a irmã mais velha… Já na companhia da filha de Athena ela conheceria um repertório de histórias um pouco mais vasto que o seu, disso tinha certeza.

Pegou novamente a sua lança após colocar o elmo e checar se o grupo estava devidamente equipado. "Mutiladora" vibrava vez ou outra em sua mão, soltando fagulhas vermelhas de eletricidade.

-O que há com você hoje garota? - perguntou para si mesma ao notar a inquietação da sua parceira de luta.

Ao deixarem a sala do arsenal seguiram em silêncio em direção à colina meio-sangue, lá se encontrava o pinheiro de Thalia e nos galhos mais baixos repousava o velocino de ouro. Seus olhos se voltaram para o céu ao sentir as primeiras gotas em sua pele, era tudo o que menos desejava para uma noite de patrulha, as nuvens estavam aglomeradas e bem carregadas… Aquilo era estranho, se fosse fora dos limites da barreira ela não falaria nada, mas dentro delas só chovia no acampamento se fosse do desejo de Quíron ou Dionísio e nenhum dos dois parecia acordado pelas dependências do local.

Cada qual assumiu sua posição, seus irmãos que não eram lá às pessoas mais compenetradas pareciam também compartilhar de sua apreensão, dividiam olhares uns com os outros enquanto a chuva finalmente caía sobre os cinco patrulheiros quietos demais para filhos de Ares, como se esperassem por algo que poderia aparecer a qualquer minuto… Não podiam evitar, ela mesma sentia quando o perigo estava à espreita e ela permanecia com aquela sensação de inquietação desde o final da tarde.

A primeira coisa que se seguiu foi um estrondo, não próximo a eles, mas veio diretamente de dentro do acampamento, o erro seguinte foi que todos se distraíram olhando na direção que veio o som. Quando Clarisse voltou seus olhos pode ver uma enorme criatura de pelos negros e olhos rubros como fogo, assim que tentou avisar os outros campistas o monstros de presas pontiagudas e amareladas investiu contra um de seus irmãos jogando-o de forma violenta contra uma árvore, o ataque surpresa foi tão inesperado que o rapaz sequer soltou algum grunhido quando a dor tomou seu corpo.

O cão infernal farejou o ar rosnando em direção aos semideuses que agora empunhavam suas lanças e espadas contra a fera, os olhos infernais se direcionaram para a líder. Clarisse podia sentir que as coisas não estavam nada bem dentro do acampamento, o barulho àquela hora não era normal e o som da trombeta de concha só tornou sua suspeita real… Dificilmente eles teriam ajuda. Eram cinco no total e um provavelmente gravemente ferido ou fora de combate contra um monstro vindo direto dos campos de punição do submundo, quem teria sido o desgraçado que conseguira invocar aqueles monstros até mesmo dentro do acampamento?

-Distraiam-no, preciso pegá-lo antes que seja tarde demais. - ordenou a garota.

Um clarão forte lhe fez fechar os olhos, escutou mais um rosnado avançando rapidamente pelos flancos. Pode ver mais afastado que alguém lutava com um segundo cão infernal, porém sem sinal algum de quem estava atrasando-o.

-Mas que merda é essa… - disse entre dentes tentando focalizar quem estava ali, mas a chuva não lhe deixava ter uma maior noção do que acontecia, que não fosse algum maluco do acampamento ou ela não poderia fazer muita coisa para ajudar. - formação de ataque macedônia, agora! - ordenou para os três campistas de Ares.

Não precisou de um segundo comando para que os seus companheiros atendessem sua ordem. Com um dos patrulheiros fora de combate, Clarisse partindo para sua ajuda e um segundo cão pronto para investir assim que terminasse com o brinquedinho que estava lhe importunando, era o melhor que os outros três filhos do deus da guerra poderiam fazer no momento. A líder correu em direção ao homem abatido enquanto rapidamente os outros que ficaram cercaram o cão que os atacara, um se revezava em distrair o animal furioso enquanto os outros dois lhe atacavam as patas, os flancos e onde mais as armas de bronze celestial alcançavam com maior eficiência.

-Heitor… - chamou La Rue assim que se abaixou para checar o estado do irmão.

A pulsação estava mínima, mas pelo menos estava vivo, com certeza havia quebrado alguns ossos o que dificultaria e muito os seus planos de tentar removê-lo para um local mais seguro. Retirou o elmo e apoiou à cabeça em suas pernas, pelos deuses graças ao equipamento ele não havia partido a cabeça contra o tronco, mesmo assim ainda sangrava.

-Vamos, resista. - pegou o cantil em sua cintura e rapidamente o ajudou a beber um pouco do líquido que ali continha.

Aos poucos o rapaz abriu os olhos quando o néctar desceu pelos seus lábios e fizera seu efeito.

-Clarisse, o que aconteceu? - perguntou com um fio de voz, tinha dificuldades de focalizar o rosto da garota.

-Você precisa ficar aqui, está muito machucado, não tenho como lhe deslocar agora, só lhe colocaria ainda mais em perigo. - disse enquanto seus olhos corriam pelos arredores, vendo se seus irmãos ainda seguiam o plano.

Clarisse levantou-se e o segurou pelo encaixe da armadura perto do pescoço, arrastou-o com cuidado para trás de uma árvore próxima ao local. Ele gemeu com a dor, mas tentou travar os dentes o máximo que conseguia para não chamar alguma atenção. La Rue derramou algumas gotas do néctar no corte da cabeça trazendo algum alívio para o irmão que desmaiou em seguida – era algo extremamente perigoso de se fazer, já que em excesso a bebida dos deuses poderia levar um semideus à morte.

A semideusa não tardou a voltar ao seu posto, Heitor ficaria bem após um breve repouso, fez o melhor que podia no momento e agora tentaria sair dali com o menor número de baixas possível. Os três filhos de Ares pareciam conduzir bem a estratégia, mesmo que o animal parecesse ainda mais raivoso e feroz após as investidas violentas contra ele, então ela se pôs a correr rapidamente até o segundo cão infernal, não poderia deixar de ajudar quem estava ali lutando sozinho para lhe dar alguma chance de resistir juntamente aos seus guerreiros.

O cão estava distraído demais para perceber sua presença, quando a mesma fincou a lança em suas costelas, disparando descargas elétricas em seu corpo e sendo potencializada devido à chuva. Ouviu-se um uivo alto de dor por parte do monstro até que ele se voltou furioso com as garras na direção de Clarisse que também estava zonza devido às ondas elétricas que correram pelo seu corpo.

Tentou se levantar antes que as garras do animal lhe atingissem, mas seu corpo foi protegido, seus olhos tentavam focalizar a pessoa acima de si, mas tudo o que conseguiu registrar fora um par de olhos conhecidos antes de apagar.

~***~

Dormia de forma tranquila, sem sonhos conturbados, sem monstros lhe perseguindo, sem Luke e seus planos ardilosos, era bom demais para ser verdade. A brisa marítima lhe trazia um torpor já conhecido e aconchegante, mas nem mesmo o clima acolhedor de seu chalé pode manter seu sono pesado quando sentiu um primeiro tremor, virou-se na cama, não deveria ser nada, porém o que se seguiu depois foi bem mais alto e podia escutar algum barulho mais ao longe.

Levantou-se ainda sonolento, esfregou os olhos e pegou a sua caneta esferográfica que sempre ficava próxima a sua cama. Cambaleou mesmo de pijama e ao chegar à entrada do chalé pode notar que chovia.

-Devo estar dormindo ainda… - resmungou enquanto ainda cambaleava por mais alguns passos, afinal não chovia no acampamento, certo?

A movimentação pelos arredores o deixou confuso, mas ali perto dele pode ver Mark, Patrick e Annabeth investindo contra um cão infernal gigantesco enquanto Thalia brandia o escudo Aégis contra o monstro em forma de distraí-lo e amedrontá-lo com a imagem aterrorizante até mesmo para semideuses. Outros campistas pareciam atônitos, uns tentavam ajudar os feridos e caídos e poucos assim como ele estavam tentando entender como aquela fera aparecera em meio aos chalés. Lembrou-se que há dois anos, quando participara de sua primeira captura da bandeira, antes de ser reconhecido por Poseidon, fora atacado por uma fera daquelas - era consideravelmente menor - mas pelo que recordava tinha sido Luke o responsável por aquilo afinal… Será que o antigo conselheiro do chalé de Hermes e atual servo de Cronos também estava envolvido? Duvidava muito disso, nem mesmo Luke seria capaz de tamanha façanha.

Aproximou-se rápido da filha de Zeus para ajudá-la, amaldiçoou-se por ter esquecido o relógio em algum lugar dos seus aposentos, fora um presente dado por seu irmão Tyson e aquele seria um belo momento para poder utilizar o objeto que se transformava em um escudo, já sentira as garras do cão estilhaçar seu peito uma vez e era algo que definitivamente não gostaria de rememorar. 

-O que aconteceu? - perguntou enquanto tentava chamar a atenção do cão após destampar a caneta e a mesma se transformar em sua espada de bronze celestial, contracorrente.

-Não sabemos ainda. - disse enquanto mantinha a imagem da Medusa a vista dos olhos do monstro de olhos vermelhos. - mas duvidamos muito que seja apenas um.

O ar tremeluziu ao lado de Thalia, Annabeth colocara seu boné e correu na direção dos amigos, estava cansada das investidas, o cão era bem mais resistente do que pensavam, porém precisava ir até os limites do acampamento e saber o que estava acontecendo lá, Percy poderia assumir o seu lugar.

-Eu vou até a colina. - disse de forma decidida ao se juntar aos outros dois. - Mark me informou que poucos semideuses estavam na patrulha.

-Não vou deixar que vá dessa forma. - retrucou Thalia de forma severa. - não está em condições, sabe disso.

-Existem mais dois do lado de fora. - a voz de Annabeth era mais incisiva. - este terceiro é apenas uma distração, algo ou alguém quer nos manter aqui dentro…

-Clarisse? - a voz de Percy saiu quase como um fio, seus olhos cruzaram os da amiga. A morena com certeza seria a primeira semideusa a se deslocar até o perigo, mas não estava ali… O que significava que eram os filhos de Ares os responsáveis pela patrulha.

-Eu vou. - a filha de Zeus se deu por vencida. - estou menos cansada e você precisa coordenar os outros. Trarei ela em segurança, prometo.

Poderia ter passado vários anos como um pinheiro, mas se tinha algo que Thalia Grace nunca deixaria de ser era rápida, ah sim… A filha de Zeus era veloz como um leopardo, mesmo que a chuva tentasse atrapalhar o seu caminho. Não deixaria que Annabeth assumisse aquela responsabilidade, sabia que a amiga não estava bem e mesmo assim se esforçara para ajudar os outros campistas com o cão infernal, entretanto como ainda não tinham certeza do que estava acontecendo ou as condições em que se encontravam o grupo da patrulha ela tomara a responsabilidade para si.

Quando chegou à colina meio-sangue os três filhos de Ares tentavam conter outro cão que apesar de coberto de ferimentos parecia tão feroz quanto o que estava dentro do acampamento, mesmo que tivesse um porte menor, mas nenhum dos já quase cansados guerreiros era Clarisse. 

Olhou aos arredores, um pouco mais afastado pode ver a silhueta de alguém ajoelhado no chão lamacento e mais um cão, pronto para avançar, desta vez ela tinha certeza, era a filha de Ares… Mesmo que se esforçasse não conseguiria avançar a tempo de evitar o ataque. **"Que merda ela está fazendo?"** pensou enquanto sua mente trabalhava a mil em alguma solução. Poucos segundos, tinha que estar certa da sua decisão, ou ela não conseguiria manter sua promessa a Annabeth.

~***~

-A imprudência sempre fez parte da sua personalidade…

A voz era calma e acolhedora, sentia o toque carinhoso em seus cabelos, lhe trazia paz como nunca sentira antes, mas nem mesmo aquele momento de calmaria lhe faria esquecer de suas obrigações… Tinha que se levantar, tinha que lutar, abriu os olhos com mais dificuldade do que gostaria, sua cabeça estava apoiada no ombro daquela pessoa, o cheiro e o toque da mesma lhe acalmavam como se estivesse entorpecida. Atacou o cão, fora imprudente como lhe dissera a voz calma, sairia bem machucada se não fosse pela proteção quase que suicida.

-Você se machucou? - disse finalmente abrindo os olhos e piscando algumas vezes. - eu morri?

Ainda era noite, mas não estava mais chovendo e não aparentavam estar nas imediações do acampamento meio-sangue, estavam em um campo bonito e florido, a brisa era tranquila, tinha vontade de permanecer naquele local para sempre. Pela primeira vez pode reparar que era amparada por uma mulher, vestes gregas clássicas brancas que quase lhe doíam a vista, os braceletes dourados, mas seu rosto estava oculto pela manta com um capuz também da mesma cor que as vestes.

-Eu te encontrei… Finalmente te encontrei… - a voz feminina e familiar era quebrantada, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada.

Os dedos levemente trêmulos deixaram os fios castanhos da guerreira e repousaram delicadamente na linha do maxilar, depositando ali um carinho quase que imperceptível, como se tivesse medo que aquilo não fosse real, que não passasse de um truque cruel. Clarisse deveria estar assustada, preocupada, dentre várias outras coisas, afinal, não sabia quem era, amiga ou inimiga? Estava em um local completamente desconhecido, longe daqueles que precisavam de suas instruções, mesmo assim sentia-se em paz com aquela presença... Sentiu uma estranha vontade de lhe consolar.

-Você… Os meus sonhos… - balbuciou da forma mais coerente que conseguia.

Tentou se sentar de forma mais digna, ainda era uma filha de Ares e deveria se portar como tal por mais que o conjunto ali presente lhe fosse um convite tentador a ficar… A voz tranquila, o toque delicado o colo quente e confortador.

-Sim. - afirmou ainda acariciando o rosto da filha de Ares de forma quase que devota. - obrigada, eu não teria conseguido se você não tivesse me guiado de alguma forma. - sua mão desceu do rosto de Clarisse até o pulso esquerdo e acariciou o local. - eu sinto muito… Pelo que fiz você sofrer esse tempo todo.

Por mais confusa que estivesse, La Rue conseguia ler as entrelinhas, sabia a que a mulher estava se referindo, mas como "ela" sabia? A desconhecida parecia apreensiva em retirar o capuz e se revelar, mesmo assim o fez. Os cabelos loiros ondulados que lhe chegavam quase ao meio das costas, as feições levemente mais maduras e os olhos cinzentos… Podia entender agora o porquê de conhecer a voz, o cheiro, a tranquilidade de estar nos braços de quem parecia lhe ser desconhecida, mas que na verdade conhecia bem. Não sabia como, mas era Annabeth, tinha certeza.

-Não posso ficar mais, eu não tenho mais forças… - disse com pesar, mesmo que um pequeno sorriso paira-se em seus lábios. - por favor, você precisa voltar, precisa mudar o que aconteceu. - disse com o olhar distante enquanto acariciava a cicatriz na palma esquerda da guerreira.

-Eu… Não entendo… - Clarisse estava confusa e ao mesmo tempo angustiada, sentia um peso no peito.

A loira levou as mãos até o próprio pescoço e retirou um cordão negro com apenas uma conta, vermelha flamejante, parecia ter vida própria e colocou-o no pescoço da filha de Ares. Também entregou em suas mãos uma faca protegida por uma bainha em couro negro.

-No momento certo você saberá. - tentou confortá-la, mesmo sabendo que não seria algo fácil. - agora você precisa retornar Clarisse. E eu preciso concluir minha missão, você já esperou por muito tempo. - ela mostrou o seu próprio punho, podia ver um fio quase prateado translúcido em seu pulso.

-Não faça isso… Por favor. - pediu sentindo a lágrima involuntária descer em seu rosto, mas não se importava.

Sabia o que aquelas palavras significavam, sabia que aquilo traria ainda mais complicações, não queria… Não que ela temesse por ela, claro que não, na verdade ela pouco se importava quando os problemas se tratavam dela, mas havia feito uma promessa e isso incluía não envolver aquela de quem sempre tentou se desviar, mesmo que suas tentativas fossem as mais pífias nos últimos tempos.

-Não tema, sabes que não pode evitar, mesmo que tente fugir uma hora será inevitável. - Ela se aproximou mais de Clarisse e depositou um beijo demorado em sua testa. - precisa retornar… Adeus, minha guerreira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quem achou que eu começaria a dar respostas deve estar querendo me caçar com uma lança agora kkkk... Mas calma! Eu estou começando a dar, só que do meu modo. Espero que tenham gostado, eu ainda não sou boa com cenas de ação, mas estou procurando melhorar.
> 
> Muito obrigada a todos e até breve!!!
> 
> Vejo vocês nos comentários e vamos começar com as teorias malucas kkkkk...


	16. Reforços

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, eu acho que "ziquei" a cabeça de alguns com a reviravolta do cap. passado então mesmo achando que não seja o momento eu vou explicar de leve algumas coisas para acalmar o coração jovial dos meus semideuses e espero não ter esquecido nenhum ponto que eu queria abordar.
> 
> 1) Temos uma Annabeth do passado, PASSADO, ela não é a Annabeth do presente mais velha - devido o fato dela ser aparentemente um pouco mais velha que a Annie atual - mas ela não é uma Annabeth do futuro que voltou, ela é tipo um "antepassado" da Annabeth que de alguma forma ou por algum motivo foi para o presente (e se tiverem prestado bem atenção no diálogo dela com a Clarisse ela sabe muito bem o que está acontecendo).
> 
> 2) Quem salva a Clarisse de um primeiro ataque é essa Annabeth, porém a cena que se passa entre ela e a Clarisse não é exatamente em um mundo físico. Digamos que a cena acontece no mesmo momento que a Thalia salva a Clarisse, por isso que a filha de Zeus não entende o estado de hipnose da Clarisse. Eu explicarei mais sobre essa Annabeth do passado, não pirem o cabeção com ela agora kkkk…
> 
> 3) Rachel Berry (fanfic spin-off) a assistente social que salva a Clarisse no orfanato não é a Annabeth do passado tanto que eu descrevi ela como morena de olhos castanhos e traços judeus. Suspeitavam que ela fosse Afrodite, Ártemis (por ela ter feito uso da trompa de caça) ou Ariadne (devido o "presente" que ela dá a Clarisse), eu não queria revelar agora, mas ela na verdade é uma dos deuses menores no caso Harmonia, um dos filhos de Ares e Afrodite.
> 
> 4) Por favor, leiam a fic spin-off… Não estou pedindo que comentem, mas que pelo menos leiam, como fizeram uma votação e preferiram que eu transformasse essas memórias do passado em uma fic a parte para que Fios do Destino não perdesse o ritmo tem muitos detalhes que só vão ter sentido se vocês lerem as duas.
> 
> 5) Algumas pessoas estão confundindo a cicatriz que Clarisse tem na mão - a mesma que Annabeth também possui - com uma quase que imperceptível que ela tem no pulso. Não são a mesma coisa… Ela possui o mesmo fio prateado que a Annabeth do passado lhe mostrou, mas não são todas as pessoas que "podem" ver esse fio, dentre elas Silena, eu já venho tocando nesse assunto acho que desse o cap. 10 mesmo que de forma indireta. Também falarei sobre ele depois, mas quem está lendo a spin-off já está tendo alguma noção.
> 
> Agora acho que já falei até demais… Vamos a leitura antes que eu comece a embaralhar ainda mais a cabeça das minhas crianças kkkk
> 
> Ah e não esqueçam, esse cap. vai sair simultaneamente com o da spin-off, então depois daqui corram pra lá quando der.

**_"Você faria isso comigo?_ **

**_Cure as cicatrizes e mude as estrelas_ **

**_Você faria isso por mim?_ **

**_Solte o céu dentro de você"_ **

~***~

Thalia nunca tentara algo do tipo, mas não conseguia ver alguém em perigo e agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo, se Zeus era por ela aquela seria uma boa hora de demonstrar isso. Se concentrou nas nuvens pesadas de chuva, podia sentir todo seu corpo vibrar, o som alto dos trovões, ergueu a lança e com a mesma procurou canalizar a energia, um raio desceu de encontro a arma da semideusa, mas ao contrário do que deveria acontecer não lhe machucou, usou todo o controle que possuía e lançou-o contra o cão infernal.

O monstro uivou de dor e cambaleou antes que pudesse investir contra a filha de Ares, entretanto suas pernas cederam no mesmo instante, aquele ataque teria de ser o suficiente, pois ela não teria condições físicas para um segundo daquele porte. O cão estava cego de um olho, o sangue embebia os pelos negros, mas ele parecia disposto a infligir danos a semideusa próximo a ele, Clarisse ainda se encontrava naquele maldito estado de hipnose, ou seja lá o que fosse, mas normal ela não estava para não revidar.

Apoiou-se com a lança, suas pernas ainda tremiam, porém fizera uma promessa a Annabeth e desde então não mais deixaria que lágrimas fossem derramadas de seus belos olhos. Forçou suas pernas a obedecerem e assim correu até La Rue, erguendo o Aégis na visão já comprometida do cão infernal quando o mesmo notou sua presença, rogou aos deuses que aquela loucura desse certo de algum modo… Imediatamente ela escutou o som de uma trompa de caça, estava exausta e havia rogado aos deuses, mas ela conhecia aquele som e sabia o que significava, contudo se dividia em agradecer ou estreitar os olhos já sendo tomada por um sentimento bem conhecido.

Uma carruagem de prata aproximava-se rápido dos territórios do acampamento meio-sangue, com cerca de uma dúzia de garotas, a mesma era puxada por quatro corsas também prateadas de pesados cascos.

-Lady Ártemis, permissão para abater o alvo? - disse uma das garotas já com sua flecha apontada.

-Permissão concedida tenente. - autorizou a deusa já deixando o transporte e se deslocando rapidamente para o segundo cão após se transformar em um tigre.

A chuva já não caía tão violenta e podia-se ver flechas de prata como um raio de luar cruzando o céu noturno ao serem atiradas contra o monstro, atingindo-o em pontos vitais com uma precisão que nem mesmo os filhos de Apolo conseguiriam com tamanha maestria.

Duas lobas cinza gelo romperam pela mata densa e se posicionaram de forma protetora a frente da Thalia e Clarisse. Rosnavam de forma feroz, prontas para atacar a qualquer momento.

-Leve a prole de Ares em segurança, assumimos daqui. - a voz era fria e séria.

Thalia levantou o olhar, mas sua expressão não era amigável, a sua frente havia uma garota muito bonita na faixa de quinze anos, era alta e graciosa como uma princesa persa, pele cor de cobre, longos cabelos negros assim como seus olhos que lembravam rochas vulcânicas; havia um diadema prata em sua cabeça que indicava sua posição dentro do grupo de caçadoras… Era Zoe Nightshade, a tenente de Ártemis.

-Estais desprovida de sua audição, filha de Zeus? - insistiu a caçadora ainda em tom duro e levemente provocativo. 

A garota de olhos azuis teve que abusar de seu autocontrole para não rosnar como uma das lobas que estavam ali de guarda. Era óbvio que ela escutara da primeira vez, mas nunca fora boa em receber ordens e com certeza nunca seria, mas ela tinha plena noção do estado de Clarisse.

Um dos filhos de Ares correu ao seu encontro assim que a deusa da caça se aproximou para poder ajudar o grupo ao qual pertencia.

-Ela está ferida? - perguntou um dos garotos checando a pulsação de Clarisse.

-Não sabemos exatamente. - respondeu Thalia retirando o elmo da morena e apanhando sua lança que ficara no chão lamacento. - melhor retirarmos ela daqui, a situação já está sob controle.

O rapaz apenas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e sem tanto esforço colocou o corpo inerte da irmã sobre seu ombro após verificar se não havia algum osso quebrado ou dano mais sério, segurando-a firme para que não caísse ou escorregasse enquanto isso a filha de Zeus protegeria a retaguarda para não serem pegos em qualquer outra armadilha surpresa.

~***~

Sentia-se exausta como nunca antes, tentava abrir os olhos, mas o peso sobre eles era grande, deixou-se cair em sono profundo novamente, mesmo não distinguindo sentia que havia pessoas por ali, mas nem isso lhe fez recobrar a consciência. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo teve um sono tranquilo, sem sonhos indecifráveis, sem pesadelos que lhe atormentavam de diversas formas.

Quando finalmente recobrou a consciência piscou algumas vezes até ter certeza de onde se encontrava, não estava mais na colina meio-sangue e tampouco se encontrava naquele belo campo florido. Tentou se levantar, mas mesmo tendo repousado seu corpo parecia ainda sofrer com as consequências de seus atos. Foi quando sentiu o toque firme, porém confortador em seu ombro, focou os olhos no rosto da pessoa. Intensos olhos castanhos, sobrancelhas espessas e barba desalinhada, era Quíron, o diretor de atividades do acampamento.

-Meus irmãos… - sussurrou baixo enquanto forçava-se a sentar. Se estava na enfermaria era porque algo dera muito errado, e Clarisse não era do tipo que perdoava os próprios erros com facilidade. - Heitor.

-Acalme-se criança. - o centauro lhe olhava daquela forma bondosa de sempre, lhe ajudou a sentar-se já que dificilmente a filha de Ares ficaria por muito tempo deitada. - os outros membros da patrulha estão bem, incluindo o seu irmão Heitor. Sorte ou não Ártemis e suas caçadoras chegaram a tempo de socorrer o seu grupo, já que dentro do acampamento tínhamos um considerável número de semideuses feridos.

Clarisse meneou a cabeça brevemente fazendo notas mentais daquilo que lhe era repassado pelo mais velho enquanto tentava se lembrar do ocorrido sem sentir tanta dor de cabeça. Pode notar que mais ao fundo da sala havia mais alguém a observar a conversa dos dois e logo tratou de arrumar sua postura um tanto desleixada.

-Você cresceu filha de Ares… - comentou a terceira pessoa ali presente com uma voz séria que não combinada com a aparência jovial.

Na parede a sua frente havia uma garota que aparentava seus treze anos de idade no máximo, cabelos castanho-avermelhados e olhos amarelo prateados, sabia quem era apesar de tê-la encontrado apenas uma vez na vida e justamente nesse primeiro encontro a deusa e suas caçadoras haviam lhe ajudado a chegar ao acampamento em segurança.

A porta do quarto é aberta sem muita cerimônia, por ela adentram Annabeth e Mark, a filha do deus da guerra desvia os olhos para os recém-chegados, apesar das roupas sujas e levemente rasgadas os dois semideuses pareciam bem, isso trouxe certa sensação confortadora para a líder do chalé 5.

-Você está bem? - a voz da loira era levemente falha pelo cansaço. Quando Thalia finalmente retornara a segurança do acampamento repassou o estado em que a filha de Ares se encontrava, precisava verificar com os próprios olhos que estava bem e assim conter a sua inquietação. - temi por sua segurança quando essa loucura começou. - confessou com a voz baixa enquanto a mão trêmula afastava os fios escuros que caíam sobre o rosto da mais velha.

Clarisse fecha os olhos com o toque e se deixa envolver pelo mesmo, era confortador e lhe deixava em paz de uma forma que dificilmente se sentira com outra pessoa, porém da mesma forma que sentia aquela terna sensação de calma algo parecia se abalar em seu ser, as memórias vívidas daquela outra pessoa… Ela teve aquela mesma sensação quando Annabeth foi ferida pelo manticore. Trouxe a garota para perto, a filha de Athena não repeliu o seu toque, também não parecia tão tensa com a proximidade.

-E Você... Está bem? - perguntou enquanto lhe abraçava e descansava a testa sobre o ombro da loira.

A conselheira do chalé 6 confirmou fazendo um pequeno gesto com a cabeça, aquela proximidade repentina, as pessoas ali no quarto, tudo o que haviam passado até então; ela não era do tipo afetiva, mas teve medo como nunca antes. Descansou o rosto nos cabelos escuros e deixou ser abraçada, precisava daquele contato, mesmo que não verbaliza-se sua necessidade, mesmo que soubesse que não poderia ceder daquela forma.

-Se está bem então nada mais importa. - a voz da morena era aliviada apesar do dedo indicador correr delicadamente pela pequena cicatriz avermelhada na bochecha. 

Afastaram-se devagar ao escutar um leve pigarro, agora Chase tinha certeza que seu rosto estava em brasa, encostou-se na maca ao lado de Clarisse enquanto três pares de olhos as analisavam. Mark tinha aquele sorrisinho típico dos filhos de Ares, Quíron parecia curioso, mas conseguia distinguir um pequeno sorriso enquanto ele alisava a barba desalinhada e a terceira lhe deixou levemente paralisada. Apesar da aparência delicada, o porte, o olhar sério e aquela aura denotava que estavam em frente a um dos Olimpianos, para ser mais exata Ártemis, deusa da caça e irmã gêmea de Apolo.

-Devido às adversidades apresentadas acha que estás em condições para o ritual? - perguntou a deusa dirigindo o olhar para a sobrinha e se aproximando alguns passos.

Mark fez menção de tomar a dianteira do assunto, pois ainda era o tutor da morena, mas Clarisse lhe olhou daquela forma que apenas um irmão de seu próprio chalé conseguia, Annabeth respirou pesadamente e olhou para um ponto fixo qualquer do cubículo, sabia que de alguma forma aquele assunto viria à tona já que a deusa e suas caçadoras se encontravam no acampamento.

-Agradeço a preocupação, minha senhora, mas estou pronta. - disse fazendo esforço para se manter de pé em frente a divindade.. - sei de suas obrigações como deusa e não quero importuná-la com tão pouco.

Uma curva quase que imperceptível se formou nos lábios da deusa, sabia que a campista não estava em seu melhor estado e ela esperaria de bom grado sua recuperação total se fosse preciso, mesmo assim queria demonstrar o contrário, de fato não negava que era filha de Ares.

-Creio que seu tutor já tenha lhe repassado todos os procedimentos. - tanto Clarisse como Mark fizeram um breve sinal positivo com a cabeça após se entreolharem. - acompanharei do começo ao final, minha tenente se encarregará do ritual e seu irmão lhe acompanhará.

Mark cruzou os braços e tentou não rolar os olhos, se dependesse dele seria um ritual de passagem feito completamente pelo chalé de Ares. Não suportava aquela garota de nariz empinado e olhar arrogante, contudo qualquer guerreiro que se prezasse devia respeito à deusa da caça… Não seria prudente contrariar qualquer uma de suas objeções.

-Se me permitem, irei alocar minhas caçadoras. - sua expressão parecia ligeiramente mais amena. - durma bem filha de Ares, será um dia importante pra você amanhã.

Os presentes lhe retribuíram com uma mensura e assim Ártemis se retirou do recinto sem mais palavras. Seu irmão mais velho saiu logo em seguida, sua expressão parecia séria demais e bem, Mark era conhecido por muitas coisas, mas seriedade não era exatamente algo da sua natureza.

-Annabeth, querida, se importaria se eu conversasse um pouco com a Srta. La Rue?

A voz mansa de Quíron tirou a filha de Athena de seus pensamentos, queria poder passar um pouco mais de tempo com a campista, possuía um mar de questões rondando sua cabeça, mas isso teria que esperar.

-Você vai? - perguntou antes que a loira também se retirasse assim como os outros.

-Por mais que eu não concorde com tamanha sandice eu assistirei a cerimônia. - confirmou lhe lançando um olhar encorajador. - nos vemos amanhã.

Trocaram um singelo sorriso antes da loira deixar os dois sozinhos no pequeno aposento. Quíron tinha aquela expressão compenetrada e analisava a morena daquela forma curiosa de sempre, Clarisse por sua vez relaxou um pouco mais a postura, ainda se sentia cansada, mas antes de seguir os conselhos da deusa sobre "descansar o suficiente para o grande dia" ela teria que conversar com o centauro.

~***~

Annabeth sentia-se exausta, sua roupa estava suja e aos farrapos assim como a maioria dos campistas. Passou pela enfermaria novamente para checar as baixas e fez uma breve prece a sua mãe pela proteção aos semideuses de seu chalé, seus irmãos tinham pequenas escoriações apenas.

Quando finalmente deixou a Casa Grande pode ver que a amiga ainda lhe aguardava como prometera, mesmo que também não estivesse em seu melhor estado. Caminhou até Thalia e lhe afagou delicadamente os fios negros curtos e bagunçados.

-Como ela está? - perguntou relaxando com o toque e fechando os olhos.

-Está melhor agora, obrigada. - disse recebendo um meio abraço e um breve afago nos cabelos.

As duas se dirigiram pelo caminho que levava aos banheiros de forma silenciosa. Thalia ainda tinha aquela expressão emburrada e Annabeth não queria lhe incomodar, sabia do que se tratava aquele mal humor. A filha de Zeus não era das maiores fãs das caçadoras e isso se elevava em um grau ainda maior quando se tratava de Zoe Nightshade. A tenente de Ártemis tentara recrutar a garota de visual punk quando a mesma estava vagando pelas ruas com Luke e Annabeth e ambas discutiram quando a mesma recusou a oferta. Zoe lhe dissera que ela ainda se arrependeria de sua decisão já que caso aceitasse se juntar a caçada teria que abrir mão de companhias masculinas, ou seja, ela teria que abandonar o filho de Hermes.

Encontraram-se novamente na saída dos banheiros quando ambas já estavam limpas e de roupas trocadas. Apesar da confusão com os cães infernais o tumulto já não estava tão intenso.

-Vai voltar ao chalé comigo? - perguntou Thalia de forma distraída. Queria conversar com Chase sobre o que havia acontecido, mas ambas estavam esgotadas.

-Preciso voltar ao chalé 6. - Annabeth também parecia imersa em seus próprios pensamentos. - meus irmãos precisam de mim.

Thalia já esperava por essa decisão vinda da filha de Athena, acompanhou-a até a entrada de seu chalé e depois disso seguiria para o seu próprio. Se encontrariam no dia seguinte para a cerimônia onde Clarisse faria o ritual de passagem se provando uma verdadeira filha de Ares.

Ali bem próximo ela pode ver a tenente da deusa da caça escorada em um dos pilares da entrada. O chalé 8 pela manhã era uma construção regular como qualquer outra, contudo, a noite, sua estrutura prateada brilhava como se refletisse os raios de luar.

Os olhares se cruzaram, porém as provocações sempre afiadas não foram proferidas desta vez, não era preciso. Aquele olhar negro, duro e penetrante já era o suficiente, já carregava o questionamento de anos atrás… Na verdade não seria mais um questionamento e sim uma certeza. Thalia deu as costas e Zoe sorriu minimamente ao vê-la dirigir-se ao isolado chalé 1. 

~***~

-Em condições para repassar o relatório da patrulha? - perguntou o mais velho de forma calma.

-Sim, senhor. - afirmou novamente arrumando sua postura como um soldado bem treinado.

Clarisse falava apenas o que achava essencial e isso implicava em ocultar pequenos detalhes que provavelmente teriam alguma relevância, ou levantaria desconfiança, deixou a inquietação de sua lança de lado, assim como o clima maluco, já que o centauro deveria ter tirado suas próprias conclusões sobre isso. Falou sobre o barulho vindo do acampamento, o ataque surpresa, Heitor gravemente ferido e teve muito cuidado ao comentar sobre alguém estranho que estava distraindo o segundo cão e que provavelmente desmaiara quando investiu contra o monstro.

-Você viu o rosto de quem lhe ajudou? - perguntou o diretor de atividades enquanto alisava a barba aleatoriamente, os pensamentos já vagando por possibilidades.

Clarisse desviou os olhos negando com a cabeça, não gostava de mentiras e principalmente não gostava de mentir para as pessoas que gostava e isso incluía o importante treinador de heróis à sua frente e nunca foi boa com isso como qualquer um dos filhos de Hermes.

-Foi ela quem lhe entregou esse pingente? - perguntou aproximando-se da garota curiosamente e lhe tocando o pingente que apenas La Rue parecia não ter notado.

A campista levou a mão até o pescoço com uma expressão um tanto confusa, de fato, junto ao seu colar de contas do acampamento havia outro em couro com apenas uma conta, as cores pareciam transitar entre laranja, vermelho como se fosse lava… Sentiu uma pequena dor na cabeça, lembrava-se com exatidão o momento que recebera não somente o colar, mas também uma faca.

-Provavelmente… - Quíron já devia saber que escondia algo então tentaria não piorar ainda mais aquela confusão, sabia que poderia confiar nele.

-Seu irmão está preocupado com você, ele me contou que tem tido pesadelos estranhos. - confessou tocando o ombro da guerreira como se lhe encoraja-se a falar. - é perigoso dar vazão a isso sem buscar por orientação.

La Rue baixou a cabeça se sentindo culpada, mas também sentia uma pontada de raiva de Mark, aquele deveria ser o motivo para o mesmo se retirar sem trocar qualquer palavra com ela.

-Thalia também mencionou que você estava em um estado de torpor quando a mesma foi até a colina meio-sangue, se não fosse por ela e as caçadoras talvez você e o resto da patrulha não estivessem a salvo agora.

A morena crispou os lábios, já não bastasse estar levando uma dura do centauro agora ela devia favores à filha de Zeus, se fosse até mesmo o Jackson ela relevaria, mas justo a "toda poderosa"? Respirou fundo tentando reorganizar os pensamentos outra vez, não deveria perder a cabeça com coisas tão pequenas.

-Clarisse, eu realmente preciso de mais detalhes. - Quíron lhe ergueu o queixo e lançou um olhar compreensivo. - há muito tempo, quando os deuses ainda viviam sua era de ouro, eu conheci alguém, a primeira e única a portar esse mesmo colar que agora está usando. - os olhos da menina estavam presos aos seus, La Rue não era exatamente a campista conhecida por sua curiosidade, mas havia lhe fisgado de alguma forma. - só poderei lhe ajudar em algo se me contar exatamente o que vem acontecendo e quando tudo começou.

Lembrou-se das palavras de Annabeth quando mais cedo estavam com Phobos, havia pessoas ao seu lado, ela não era mais alguém sem amigos ou sem uma "família" - por mais disfuncional que fosse - o centauro estava ali lhe estendendo a mão, como muitas vezes já o fizera, queria lhe ajudar e ela sabia que não conseguiria sem a sua ajuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então meus amigos um cap mais tranquilo para poder aliviar o nó que deu no cap. passado.
> 
> Então meus pequenos, tem cap. do spin-off disponível também, alguém curioso em saber como a Clarisse conheceu a Annabeth? Corre lá!


	17. Purificação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meus semidivos tudo bem com vocês? Mil desculpas pela demora, mas essas últimas semanas tem sido mais corridas que o normal devido três coisas, mudanças no trabalho, exames médicos, devido a cirurgia que pretendo faze muito em breve e claro eu estava tentando adiantar capítulos, pois eu estava sem nada de reserva. Essa semana vai ter cap. de “O Convite” e também vai sair mais um cap. da spin-off então fiquem ligados.
> 
> Pontos que quero deixar claro já que inventei essa coisa maluca de ritual – na verdade eu sei que existe o do chalé de Afrodite, mas não se é falado muito sobre processos então eu meio que demorei a postar pq tive que colocar minhas “pecinhas da cachola” para trabalhar mais que o normal e bem também tive que separa esse capítulo em dois para não deixar muito raso.
> 
> 1\. Não existem templos separados para os deuses no acampamento meio-sangue, eu sei que esse é meio que um sonho da Annabeth – que ela deixa claro no livro “Arquivo dos Semideuses”, mas no caso ela queria elaborar meio que um “mega templo” para todos os deuses... Porém eu quis fazer pequenos templos porque eu vou utiliza-los tanto aqui como na fanfic spin-off.
> 
> 2\. Esse capítulo tem poucos diálogos, eu não fiz de proposito, mas acabou sendo um cap. mais imersivo e acho que faz algum sentido, mesmo assim espero que gostem.
> 
> 3\. Prestem muita atenção nesse capítulo, pode não parecer, mas ele é importante. Se não puderem ler ele com a devida atenção, leiam em um momento mais tranquilo, mas leiam quando estiverem sem pressa.
> 
> Boa leitura a todos!

**_"Os iusti_ **

**_Meditabitur sapietiam_ **

**_Et lingua eius_ **

**_Loquetur indicium"_ **

**_~***~_ **

Clarisse respirou fundo, ela não gostava de dividir o fardo, nunca gostou, afinal passou muito tempo aprendendo a se virar sozinha. Levou a mão até uma bainha que estava presa às suas costas na altura da cintura e a retirou cuidadosamente. Quíron não olhou para a lâmina da adaga diretamente, mas sequer precisava para ter certeza do que se tratava. O cabo era de madeira lustrosa, seguida de uma lâmina triangular de 45cm, era feira em bronze celestial, mas seu brilho era bastante peculiar, como se tivesse sido polida a pouquíssimo tempo.

-Ela me entregou juntamente com o colar. - comentou Clarisse olhando o seu próprio reflexo no metal.

-Você sabe a quem pertenceu essa adaga? - perguntou o centauro olhando-a de forma bastante séria.

A garota desviou o olhar para a arma novamente e se concentrou, desde muito cedo o treinador de heróis havia notado um dom bastante peculiar na campista, algo que nem todos os semideuses do chalé 5 conseguiam desenvolver, na verdade apenas a conselheira parecia demonstrar tal aptidão desde muito cedo. 

Ela não sabia ao certo como conseguia fazer aquilo, de fato filhos de Ares conseguiam manejar armas com grande maestria sem sequer conhecê-las dependendo do grau de habilidade de cada um, mas nomes específicos e até mesmo por quem já havia passado era um dom um tanto quanto incomum. Clarisse não era lá das melhores alunas em alguns quesitos e como boa filha de Ares sempre estava metida em grandes problemas e brigas disfarçadas de brincadeiras, mas se tinha algo que sempre lhe interessou e muito eram armas e táticas de guerra… Ela poderia não ser a melhor estrategista como alguns filhos de Athena - sequer ousaria se comparar a Annabeth nesse quesito - mas quando se tratava no domínio do arsenal não negava o sangue que corria em suas veias. 

-Sim, eu sei a quem pertenceu. - confirmou La Rue sentindo ainda uma leve pontada na cabeça, estava fraca e exausta como nunca. - essa lâmina jazia perdida há muito tempo, alguns diziam que poderia até mesmo ser uma lenda. - seus dedos analisavam com cuidado cada centímetro do belo exemplar.

-Bem sabemos que não se trata de nenhuma lenda. - confirmou o centauro com um suspiro pesado, como se pela primeira vez a imortalidade pesasse em seus ombros. - também sabemos que essa lâmina possui poderes ocultos dos quais não temos grande conhecimento.

Trocaram um novo olhar, dessa vez mais apreensivo que antes. Sabiam que aquilo poderia não significar um bom sinal, o que de certa forma dava sentido aos sonhos que vinha minando suas forças pouco a pouco durante esse período de tempo.

-Ela me disse que precisava mudar algo que aconteceu... - Clarisse parecia um tanto descrente apesar de ainda analisar a adaga com uma devoção distante. - como isso seria possível?

~***~

Apesar do cansaço a conselheira do chalé 6 ainda verificou como estavam alguns de seus irmãos que já se encontravam no dormitório. Mesmo que soubesse que tudo estava bem, na medida do possível, a garota se preocupava com os membros do seu chalé. Patrick não estava no recinto, mas sabia que estava bem, permanecera na enfermaria caso fosse preciso, após o mesmo ter ajudado Percy com um ombro deslocado.

A loira estava prestes a se recolher para dormir novamente quando um de seus irmãos fez um pequeno sinal com a cabeça em direção a porta de entrada. Annabeth se dirigiu até o local tentando não transparecer qualquer inquietação, mas mesmo com todos os acontecimentos recentes, não era algo nada comum ter um dos filhos de Ares àquela hora da noite querendo algum tipo de conversa amigável.

-Clarisse está bem? - por mais que tentasse evitar as palavras saíram um tanto rápidas demais.

-Sim, ela vai dormir na Casa Grande hoje. - a resposta veio em tom leve, mesmo que a voz do campista fosse tão carregada quanto à de seu pai. - acho que consigo mantê-la longe de mulheres e problemas pelo resto da noite pelo menos. - brincou dando o mesmo sorrisinho que lhe fora ofertado quando ela e Clarisse se abraçaram.

Chase comprimiu brevemente os lábios e soltou um suspiro curto, estava inquieta, ela sabia o que significava aquilo e o que menos precisava era que Mark se juntasse aquele seleto grupinho que parecia um tanto quanto animado em ver ela e Clarisse… Juntas?! Ou seja lá o que fosse.

-Desculpe pelo incômodo há essa hora, a noite não foi das mais amenas, mas eu precisava falar com você antes do amanhecer. - continuou o mais velho ajeitando a postura e em um tom mais sério. - precisarei da sua ajuda para uma das etapas da cerimônia, amanhã. Minha irmã passará por algumas preparações antes do rito de passagem e bem… O rito de passagem simboliza que Clarisse será uma adulta em breve e para tal ela precisará da aprovação de Zeus ou Athena.

Annabeth continuava a escutar tudo com extrema atenção, ainda não estava convencida de que aquilo seria uma boa ideia, mas queria saber onde o semideus queria chegar.

-Você bem sabe que Clarisse não se dá bem com a garota pinheiro, logo a opção que nos sobra… - ele gesticula um tanto impaciente, não era do seu feitio pedir coisas a terceiros, mas estava se esforçando pela líder do seu chalé. - já que você é a conselheira do chalé de Athena, precisamos que interceda de forma simbólica como sacerdotisa de sua patrona.

O filho de Ares pode ver um breve cintilar nos olhos cinzentos da mais nova, para logo em seguida receber um contido aceno em confirmação. Agora Annabeth conseguia entender um pouco do receio de La Rue, estaria a garota com medo de que ela recusasse a oferta?

-Fico honrada pelo convite. - disse de forma sincera, era algo importante e de alguma forma Clarisse queria dividir aquele momento. - farei o que for preciso para ajudar.

O rapaz loiro sorriu de forma aberta, mesmo que o brutamonte não fosse conhecido por distribuir sorrisos de forma tão amigável. Já que Chase havia aceitado o convite ele finalmente repassou a filha de Athena um pacote delicado envolvido em um manto vermelho.

-Apenas um singelo reconhecimento do chalé de Ares por sua aceitação em participar do ritual. - comentou ao notar o olhar sempre carregado pela curiosidade ao repousar sob o tecido rubro. -E Chase… - chamou-lhe a atenção antes de se retirar para o próprio dormitório. - obrigado por se importar. De alguma forma eu sempre soube que vocês duas… Bem, fico feliz que estejam se entendendo.

Annabeth não respondeu ou se responderia Mark não ficou o suficiente para escutá-la, a loira recolheu-se aos seus aposentos em seguida e agradeceu por não ter sido chamada ou interceptada no processo. Ao fechar a porta atrás de si caminhou até a cama onde repousou a oferta do filho de Ares, seus dedos correram pelo tecido vermelho até desfazerem as dobras bem cuidadas. O manto protegia um tecido ainda mais suave, branco e com delicados bordados em dourado… Pegou a peça com cuidado e pode constatar que era uma túnica grega, a mais bela que seus olhos já admiraram.

~***~

Por mais que tivesse conseguido dormir bem Clarisse estava uma pilha de nervos, tentava manter sua mente desocupada, respirar da forma correta, mas sua cabeça trabalhava em um ritmo que ela não conseguia acompanhar. Em partes porque finalmente ela teria a chance de provar seu valor perante seu pai e talvez assim ele lhe desse algum reconhecimento, em outra por não conseguir esquecer a conversa que tivera com Quíron na noite anterior. Levantou e trocou-se rapidamente, não dormira no chalé, porém precisava de um momento fora daquele pequeno espaço para poder colocar tudo em ordem e deveria fazer isso antes que Mark lhe encontrasse para que as etapas pré-cerimônia fossem devidamente realizadas.

Sua mente vagava enquanto seus pés faziam de forma automática o caminho já conhecido, gostava de aproveitar a brisa fria e os terrenos vazios do acampamento de manhã cedo. Caminhou até o pequeno templo dedicado ao seu pai que ficava próximo a Arena de Combate, os Olimpianos possuíam pequenos pontos espalhados pelo acampamento onde seus filhos podiam dedicar orações e ofertas para agradá-los, quando precisavam de algum conselho, com sorte ou caso fosse um dos favoritos o deus ou deusa poderia atender ao seu chamado.

Clarisse havia levado consigo parte do que seria o seu café da manhã, não tinha condições de colocar o que fosse no estômago, mas separa a que havia de melhor para suas oferta ao deus da guerra. Despejou tudo no braseiro que ficava a frente da estátua do Olimpiano em seus trajes de batalha e lança.

-Sabia que te encontraria aqui. - comentou seu irmão anunciando sua presença, mesmo que a mais nova continuasse ali concentrada no altar dedicado ao seu pai. - ele não é muito de conversar, mas sei que estará lá para lhe ver.

A mão forte tocou-lhe o ombro de forma confortadora, Mark - ou qualquer filho de Ares - não era lá o melhor exemplo de irmão carinhoso, mas ele procurava fazer o melhor que sua natureza conseguia demonstrar.

-Quero que saiba que me sinto honrado em representá-lo nesse processo. - os olhos escuros do semideus também fitou a estátua do deus enquanto ambos escutavam o crepitar das chamas. - ao final do dia estaremos comemorando com muito vinho e cantando músicas sobre o pau de Zeus.

A garota colocou a mão por cima do irmão e deu um leve aperto, era a sua forma de agradecer por tudo o que haviam passado juntos até ali.

-Eu dispenso as músicas sobre o pau de qualquer Olimpiano, mas vinho é sempre uma ótima forma de comemorar. - afirmou ao levantar-se com um sorriso um tanto nervoso pairando em seus lábios. 

-Está pronta? - perguntou em um tom mais sério, porém ainda encorajador.

Clarisse afirmou com um leve aceno, era a hora de se concentrar em seu objetivo, de provar para si mesma e para Ares que era capaz.

~***~

Ambos seguiram até o bosque em silêncio, lá era o lar dos sátiros e das ninfas, Grover os acompanharia até a parte um pouco mais isolada onde havia uma cachoeira. O jovem sátiro atrapalhado e de sorriso amigável deu um pequeno aceno ao vê-los, estava acompanhado de um sátiro mais velho e carrancudo, um dos membros do Conselho dos Anciões do Casco Fendido.

-Hoje é um grande dia! - comentou Grover da forma mais animada que pode, mas qualquer um ao seu redor poderia notar o nervosismo em sua voz. - estarei torcendo por você, Clarisse.

A filha de Ares deu um pequeno aceno com a cabeça. Os dois não eram lá grandes amigos, mas passaram por apuros juntos no ano anterior quando estavam presos na ilha de Polifemo. Grover não assistiria a cerimônia como os conselheiros dos outros chalés e dificilmente ele gostaria de participar de algo que envolvesse sangue e violência - mesmo que a deusa Ártemis estivesse presente na cerimônia - mesmo assim ele queria transmitir seus votos e ajudar no que fosse preciso.

-Vamos logo com isso, não temos o dia inteiro Underwood. - resmungou o velho sátiro sem muita cerimônia. - as náiades já devem estar a nossa espera.

-Sim, senhor. - rebateu revirando os olhos quando o superior já partia para a vegetação fechada do bosque.

Os quatro prosseguiram mata adentro por alguns minutos, o único som que se propagava por ali era o canto de alguns pássaros e das folhas secas ou pequenos gravetos que eram pisoteados pelas botas e os cascos. Vez ou outra alguma dríade curiosa acompanhava o pequeno grupo de longe, o som da queda d'água ficava cada vez mais audível e não demorou muito para que a mata fechada desse lugar a uma clareira onde havia um rio tranquilo e uma bela cachoeira.

Grover assumiu a dianteira como já era esperado, Clarisse o seguiu em silêncio um pouco mais atrás, tentava não transparecer, mas estava ansiosa, pois sabia que os processos seguintes não dependiam apenas dela ou de sua vontade. O sátiro foi até a margem do rio e tocou uma melodia bonita e tranquila em sua flauta de bambu, não demorou muito para que uma jovem de cabelos escuros, pele azulada e olhos extremamente azuis se materializasse nas águas e fosse ao encontro deles.

As náiades eram tão bonitas quanto às sereias, porém possuíam o dom da cura e profecia além da voz encantadora. Trocaram poucas palavras até que a ninfa olhou para a filha de Ares com certa curiosidade e Grover fez um sinal positivo, indicando que poderia prosseguir.

-Venho lhe pedir permissão para me purificar nas águas do rio e seguir com a minha missão. - apoiou-se em um dos joelhos na margem e retirou algo do bolso de sua calça. - aceite essa humilde oferta, como prova de meu agradecimento.

A ninfa ainda lhe analisava com curiosidade, Clarisse estendeu um delicado colar de pérolas, ela mesma as havia apanhado em um dos raros momentos de tranquilidade quando esteve em missão. Bem sabia que viria a calhar em algum momento, as náiades não tinham nenhum problema com terceiros que parassem pelo local para se refrescar bebendo um pouco da água, mas se banhar já era algo bem mais complicado, qualquer desavisado poderia ser drasticamente punido com amnésia, doenças e até com a morte.

Os olhos azuis penetrantes fitaram os seus até se desviarem para o presente que lhe fora ofertado, um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto e a mão fria tocou as pérolas cuidadosamente… Era um belo colar, o mais delicado e bonito que recebera até então.

-Venha comigo, filha de Ares. - era a primeira vez que a voz melodiosa chegava aos seus ouvidos era quase hipnotizante.

Clarisse sentiu quase que automaticamente um peso enorme deixar os seus ombros, Grover sorriu aliviado e logo em seguida virou de costas para as duas. A conselheira do chalé 5 não era lá das pessoas mais tímidas em questão, mas não parecia muito contente com a ideia de ter que ficar nua desde que Mark lhe explicara como esse processo aconteceria, caso a ninfa lhe concedesse o seu desejo. Despiu-se sem cerimônia, desviando o olhar da garota de pele levemente azulada que parecia lhe analisar desde o primeiro instante.

A ninfa segurou em sua mão e lhe guiou para as águas calmas, deveria ter sentido um arrepio com o contato da água, mas tudo o que sentiu foi uma sensação morna e relaxante completamente atípica. Ficaram submersas até os ombros, Clarisse tentou não demonstrar algum desconforto, mas sabia que seu rosto estava corado.

A náiade juntou as mãos como uma concha e deixou que a água corresse pelos cabelos da semideusa, repetiu o processo algumas vezes enquanto entoava uma canção em uma língua diferente, provavelmente algum idioma antigo de sua própria espécie, pois Clarisse reconheceria se fosse grego até mesmo em sua forma mais antiga.

-Seu corpo e alma estão purificados. - disse ao concluir o canto, afagando brevemente os cabelos escuros da guerreira. - você não é mais a mesma, assim como este rio que segue sempre o seu curso, apesar de parecer imutável. - a mão da ninfa deixou sua cabeça e seguiu para a palma esquerda. - entretanto algumas marcas permanecem com o tempo, para que não esqueçamos aquilo que nos é importante. - um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios da garota enquanto a campista tentava focar o olhar em algum outro ponto. - você está pronta para seguir com sua missão.

-Obrigada. - agradeceu com uma leve mensura em sinal de respeito.

A náiade lhe sorriu uma última vez antes de desaparecer nas águas, Clarisse nadou até a margem e ao sair seu corpo estava seco, como se estivesse sob algum encantamento. Vestiu-se em seguida e agradeceu desta vez com uma pequena prece silenciosa.

Grover lhe seguiu assim que a garota já estava devidamente vestida, se dirigiram novamente para onde estava Mark e o velho sátiro, ambos imersos em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto os dois não retornavam.

-Parece que ela gostou de você. - comentou Mark dando uma piscadela para a irmã assim que ela e o garoto bode retornaram.

-Pare de dizer idiotices! - resmungou Clarisse revirando os olhos com a brincadeira idiota do mais velho e lhe acertou com o cotovelo de leve na altura das costelas.

~***~

Os dois sátiros se despediram dos jovens quando retornaram ao mesmo ponto em que se encontraram para ir até o rio isolado. Grover novamente lhe dirigiu um sorriso nervoso e assim os filhos do deus da guerra seguiram caminho novamente em silêncio, desta vez Clarisse retornaria ao seu chalé e assim partiram para a segunda etapa antes do ritual em si.

Ao chegarem ao chalé 5 seus irmãos estavam levemente ansiosos com o evento que aconteceria em breve, porém tentaram se conter na algazarra pelo menos por aquele dia, afinal era um dia importante e tudo o que eles menos desejavam era ter a ira da líder voltada contra eles. Mark e Clarisse adentraram o local ainda em silêncio e seguiram até o reservado que ficava ao final do chalé.

-Tenho algo pra você. - a voz do mais velho lhe chamou a atenção quando a porta fechou atrás de si.

La Rue lhe olhou um tanto intrigada, estava imersa demais em seus pensamentos quando lhe fora chamada a atenção. Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas como se não estivesse esperando por alguma coisa que viesse do guerreiro.

-O que? Acha mesmo que um filho de Ares vai fazer um ritual importante vestido com uma camiseta do acampamento e jeans rasgado?! - o meio sorriso um tanto desdenhoso brincava nos lábios do rapaz mais uma vez enquanto ele apontava para a cama da conselheira. - vamos, abra logo!

Clarisse se aproximou do presente que estava coberto sobre a cama, Mark não havia comentado nada do tipo com ela antes, talvez quisesse lhe fazer alguma surpresa e bem, se essa era a real intenção ele havia conseguido. Desfez as pequenas amarras bem como o pacote delicado, havia uma túnica grega vermelha.

-É linda… - foi à coisa mais corrente que conseguiu formular enquanto seus dedos corriam pelo tecido.

Era um chiton dórico, uma túnica vermelha em sua versão para guerreiros, onde a vestimenta chegava até às coxas, Mark a havia adaptado para que as costas fossem livres, onde obviamente La Rue levaria as chicotadas. 

-Vamos, se vista! - a voz do mais alto lhe retirou do breve torpor. - hora de honrar os seus antepassados.

A semideusa sorriu um pouco mais aliviada, não precisaria de uma segunda ordem para que o fizesse. Mark se virou lhe dando um pouco mais de privacidade enquanto La Rue rapidamente deixava as vestes comuns do acampamento para adotar a túnica feita especialmente para a cerimônia. Deixou de lado o colar de contas do acampamento por essa vez, não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas pegou o colar de apenas uma conta que havia recebido daquela pessoa em especial e colocou-o no pescoço.

Fez sinal para que o irmão se virasse e ele retribuiu com um sorriso aberto, algo realmente bem raro de se presenciar. Clarisse estava realmente linda, ele continuou a lhe analisar de forma boba até pousar os olhos no colar de uma conta.

-Colar maneiro. - comentou analisando a pedra que parecia transitar de cor. - lembra os olhos do papai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notaram que teve algo estranho? Não temos spoiler do próximo capitulo. Não estou querendo ser malvada, também não quero que coloquem muitas expectativas ok?! Eu só acho que quero uma experiência como posso dizer... Vocês vão ter que aguardar.
> 
> Mais uma vez espero que tenham gostado e me desculpem se estou falhando em alguma coisa com a fic.
> 
> Vejo vocês nos comentários e nas outras fics, um grande abraço!


	18. O Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meus queridos, tudo bem com vocês?! Finalmente chegamos ao tão falado capítulo do ritual e só quem me conhece sabe o quanto eu estava uma pilha de nervos por causa dele. Primeiro pelo fato de que 90% da maluquice que está escrita aqui e no capítulo anterior e no que isso vai desencadear eu tive que ficar passando e repassando na minha cabeça até fazer algum sentido.
> 
> Segundo, eu escrevi e reescrevi algumas vezes até me sentir satisfeita e quando achei que estava eu fiquei extremamente pilhada, pois entrei em um dilema, aqui tem uma cena importante, porém eu teria que decidir desenvolver ela, ou não… Bem, vocês vão ter que ler linha a linha para saber qual foi a minha decisão.
> 
> Terceiro, espero realmente que gostem, mesmo eu avisando infinitas vezes para não criarem expectativas com esse bendito ritual… kkkkk… É só um cap. como os outros.
> 
> Boa leitura a todos, obrigada ao grande número de pessoas que vem acompanhando a fic seja no Nyah, Wattpad ou no Spirit, eu realmente fico surpresa com o número crescente a cada capítulo postado, nunca achei eu uma fic minha principalmente de um ship não tão procurado ter tantos favoritos e peço desculpas pelo ritmo lento, sei que isso meio que vem afastando alguns leitores

**_O quam sancta_ **

**_Quam serena_ **

**_Quam benigma_ **

**_Quam amoena_ **

**_O castitatis lillium_ **

**_~***~_ **

Quando Clarisse retornou para a entrada do chalé os campistas de Ares já estavam todos alinhados e aguardando em suas posições do lado de fora para que pudessem acompanhar a líder nos processos seguinte. Não era obrigatório que os filhos de Ares se submetessem ao rito de passagem, mas quando qualquer um o fazia era imprescindível à presença dos demais em respeito ao mesmo. Mark se retirara pouco tempo após o presente que o mesmo havia dado a irmã para poder se vestir de forma apropriada, afinal ele iria acompanhar Clarisse e representar o seu pai. O mais velho também trajava uma túnica vermelha, estava acompanhado de um cavalo marrom de grande porte e segurava as rédeas de Phobos, Clarisse sorriu ao ver o seu companheiro de longa data.

-Tudo pronto? - perguntou ao fazer um leve afago na crina em chamas, trazendo certo pânico a alguns campistas mais novos que estavam ao redor e montando no cavalo em seguida.

-Sim, conferi tudo com antecedência. - confirmou o tutor subindo em sua montaria. - pronta para a benção da sua sogra? - brincou dando uma piscadela.

-Cale a boca seu idiota. - ordenou a conselheira sentindo novamente o rosto em chamas, para sua sorte nenhum dos outros irmãos de chalé havia escutado ou se escutou achou mais prudente não fazer qualquer tipo de piadinha.

Vários pares de olhos acompanhava a cena mais do que curiosa. O mar de jovens do chalé 5, encabeçados por Clarisse e Mark, pela primeira vez marchavam sem fazer qualquer tipo de algazarra entre eles. A distância entre a trilha dos chalés e o pequeno templo dedicado a Athena era curto, mas conforme as tradições os guerreiros deveriam prestigiar a deusa em seus cavalos e Clarisse não faria essa desfeita com o seu querido amigo imortal montando em qualquer outro animal.

A bela construção em mármore ficava próxima ao centro de Artes de Ofícios, o Anfiteatro e as margens do lago, Athena não era apenas a deusa da sabedoria e da guerra estratégica, mas também era patrona dos artesãos e uma exímia tecelã - não era por menos que até os dias atuais os filhos da deusa sofriam com as perseguições devido sua rivalidade com aracne. Além disso, não seria prudente fazer o templo de Athena ao lado do Arsenal, por mais que o mesmo estivesse aos cuidados dos campistas do chalé 6, já que o templo de Ares ficava ao lado da Arena de Combate e bem… O templo de dois deuses rivais um ao lado do outro causaria mais problemas do que já vinha causando de costume. 

Clarisse estava imersa em seus pensamentos quando seu irmão lhe fez um breve sinal, chegaram ao seu ponto e sequer havia notado.

-Caramba… E não é que a Chase a jeitosinha! - comentou mais surpreso do que realmente em tom de provocação.

A vontade de socar o seu irmão só não foi maior, pois seus olhos se prenderam de imediato a figura que estava na entrada acompanhada de seu quase que inseparável irmão, o jovem Patrick. A túnica branca impecável e bela, o decote generoso - ela faria uma nota mental de matar Mark por isso muito em breve, pois sabia que os idiotas dos seus outros irmãos também estariam babando, os cabelos dourados normalmente presos lhe caíam sobre os ombros… A filha de Ares esqueceu como respirar.

-É melhor fechar a boca, está com cara de idiota. - sussurrou Mark tentando conter o sorriso comprimindo os lábios.

A morena tentou se recompor, mas toda vez que olhava para a figura de Annabeth vestida naqueles trajes era como se o seu coração desse um solavanco, era estranhamente doloroso e bom. Que Athena não fosse capaz de ler os seus pensamentos, ou ela já seria reprovada ali mesmo. A roupa, as joias, a postura… Ela estava exatamente igual à mulher que lhe ajudara na noite anterior, uma versão mais jovem.

Desceram de seus cavalos no mesmo instante, porém Mark tomara a dianteira, afinal ele era o responsável por Clarisse nesse processo, Athena teria que "aceitá-la" para que finalmente ela pudesse seguir para o ritual.

-Estou aqui como representante de meu pai e trago comigo as ofertas para que a sacerdotisa Annabeth Chase, filha de Athena, senhora das corujas e deusa da sabedoria, interceda por meio de suas orações a sua patrona. - anunciou o jovem semideus de forma séria. - que a deusa sempre justa possa reconhecer que Clarisse La Rue, filha de Ares, está apta para o seu ritual de maturidade.

-Me acompanhem, por favor. - a loira os recepcionou com um sorriso contido e tentou falar da forma mais limpa possível, mas os olhos cinzentos bem como sua atenção que deveriam estar voltados ao filho de Ares estavam presos a Clarisse.

O ambiente possuía um calor ameno que emanava das tochas laterais e do braseiro central bem como um altar muito bonito e bem trabalhado. Mark se aproximara com mais dois garotos de seu chalé e depositaram suas ofertas no altar. Uma bolsa de couro com dracmas para manutenção do templo, o bolo feito de farinha e vinho como mandava a tradição, simbolizando a benevolência da deusa, o ramo de oliveira, o símbolo de Athena e por último e não menos importante, um dracma de prata que deveria ser destinado à deusa. A jovem filha de Athena se concentraria nos passos que deveria seguir nesse momento e em suas orações, entretanto a voz da filha de Ares chamou não apenas a sua atenção como a dos poucos semideuses ali presentes também.

-Se me permitem, também gostaria de fazer uma oferta em especial à sacerdotisa. - Clarisse que estava mais afastada, mesmo que fosse o indivíduo de maior atenção naquele dia se aproximou, mas não estava sozinha, fora a última a entrar no templo da deusa por um motivo em especial.

Annabeth se aproximou intrigada, a filha de Ares trazia consigo um presente inusitado e lindo, em seu antebraço havia uma coruja de celeiro de 25cm. Uma ave de médio porte, com cores castanho-claro e manchas pretas nas costas e parte de trás da cabeça, além de pequenas e finas manchas marrons escuras espalhadas por todo o corpo exceto na parte interna das asas. Seu peito e toda parte inferior do corpo, tal como a área interna das asas eram de cor branca, a plumagem suave e densa e brilhantes olhos negros. Clarisse era engenhosa… A coruja era o animal que representava Athena, porém uma coruja de celeiro era um dos símbolos de Ares, aquele presente representava bem mais do que os olhos podiam enxergar.

-Ela se chama Delphos. - informou a morena fazendo um pequeno barulho que o animal reproduziu em seguida de forma animada ao reconhecer sua voz, já que os olhos até então foram cobertos para que não fossem irritados pela claridade. - é bem inteligente… Eu ensinei alguns comandos a ela, mas creio que aprenderá mais com você.

Annabeth estendeu a mão para acariciar o animal que lhe bicou os dedos carinhosamente como se já lhe conhece-se, logo em seguida Clarisse transferiu o animal para o seu braço.

-É um belo nome… Obrigada. - agradeceu a loira realmente maravilhada ainda acariciando a plumagem da coruja que emitia um barulho baixo com o bico, satisfeita com o toque em suas penas. - ela é incrível.

Clarisse deu outro comando, o animal voou em seguida e se empoleirou próximo à estátua da deusa onde estava mais escuro e a luz não incomodaria sua visão. Antes que Chase pudesse se retirar tocou-lhe a mão com delicadeza e levou até os lábios, fazendo uma pequena mensura como se pedisse desculpas pela sua interrupção e assim a loira seguiu para o altar dedicado a sua mãe novamente enquanto a morena aguardava agora ao lado de seu irmão.

-Estratégia extremamente perigosa… - sussurrou Mark um tanto nervoso quando Clarisse sentou-se. - dentro do templo da mãe da garota? No dia em que você precisa pedir favores? Você é maluca!

Patrick já havia levado a generosa doação de dracmas a um anexo que ficava próximo a porta lateral a estátua da deusa, a oferta seria destinada a reformas e cuidados do templo como era de costume. Annabeth começou a falar algumas palavras a princípio desconexas, enquanto despejava o bolo de farinha e vinho no braseiro, o aroma já conhecido pelos membros presentes preencheu o ambiente quase que instantaneamente. A filha de Athena seguiu para o dracma de prata, atirando-o também no braseiro, o mesmo sumiu, e agora era o passo mais importante, onde a deusa deveria atender ao seu chamado, ou não… Clarisse se concentrou, era grego antigo, mas Annabeth falava em tom muito baixo para que ela pudesse escutar alguma coisa com clareza… O ramo de oliveira ainda estava intacto, era um sinal ruim.

_"Mãe… Imploro… Filha de Ares"_ foram às únicas coisas que conseguira decifrar durante aquele período em que Annabeth estava ali ajoelhada em suas preces devotas a deusa da sabedoria.

~***~

O chalé de Ares aguardava de forma ansiosa do lado de fora, o processo estava demorando, eles não tinham noção se aquilo era bom ou ruim, se era esperado ou não, mas continuar sem qualquer tipo de retorno era algo inquietante demais. Foi quando Mark, Clarisse e os outros dois saíram, sérios demais para quem esperavam boas notícias, vários pares de olhos ansiavam por algum retorno até que a líder ergueu o ramo de oliveira que ainda queimava… Athena havia atendido a interseção de sua protegida.

Não tinha muito que se esperar nesse momento, eram filhos de Ares, não teriam como comemorar sem fazer baderna, gritaram uns com os outros mesmo que de forma mais branda do que gostariam verdadeiramente. Afinal ainda tinha a última etapa e já estava perto do entardecer. Clarisse olhou uma última vez para trás e encontrou os olhos cinzentos, a garota fez um leve sinal positivo com a cabeça e assim se despediram por aquele instante, pois logo se encontrariam novamente.

-La Rue. - a voz grave do irmão chamou-lhe a atenção em meio ao burburinho que os mais jovens ainda faziam enquanto se alinhavam novamente para seguirem até o bosque. - agora é com você. - disse com os olhos quase faiscando e lhe estendendo a mão. - sabe o que deve ser feito.

Clarisse segurou em seu antebraço com firmeza e o mais velho retribuiu o cumprimento assim que ambos subiram em suas montarias novamente. Agora dependeria apenas dela e de sua força de vontade, deveria aguentar a dor sem emitir qualquer som, deveria suportar até o fim sem desmaiar.

-Mostre a esses filhos de uma bacante quem manda nessa merda.

Essa era a forma carinhosa do seu irmão mais velho lhe desejar boa sorte, mesmo que ele fosse estar presente a todo o momento ao seu lado.

~***~

Annabeth mudou de roupa assim que os outros campistas se retiraram, sabia que estava chamando a atenção e já não aguentava mais os olhares subliminares que o irmão lhe lançara durante o decorrer do dia. Trocara poucas palavras com Patrick - o que não era muito comum - pois bem sabia que se desse espaço o mais novo faria brincadeirinhas sobre o ocorrido entre ela e Clarisse e ela não estava com muito humor para isso. Provavelmente Thalia já estaria a sua espera, pois muito cedo combinaram outro ponto de encontro com a amiga já que recebera o convite de última hora do filho de Ares e ela queria estar no local antes que o ritual começasse.

A conselheira despediu-se de sua mais nova companheira que seria levada até os seus aposentos, Delphos realmente havia sido treinada, mas Clarisse fora modesta quando dissera que lhe repassara poucos comandos, era uma ave bem treinada, atendera Annabeth prontamente e a mesma lhe retribuiu com um breve afago. Patrick retornaria às suas atividades, mas estava na torcida, já que o ritual poderia ser assistido por um grupo muito seleto fora os campistas do chalé 5.

Após deixar o templo de Athena, Thalia já estava no seu aguardo como esperado, explicou-lhe breves detalhes durante o caminho que fizeram até o bosque, não era uma caminhada muito longa, mas a loira realmente não queria ser a última a chegar, já que já fazia algum tempo que o chalé de Ares havia se deslocado até o templo da deusa da caça. Encontraram Quíron no caminho - o que era um bom sinal - pelo menos não chegariam sozinhas caso fossem as últimas, mas pelo visto até mesmo o cabeça de algas havia perdido o horário.

-Como está o ombro? - perguntou à amiga quando o mesmo já estava acompanhando-os.

-Bem melhor. - informou movendo-o lentamente como se quisesse ter certeza. - Patt me ajudou colocando-o no lugar ontem, o chalé de Apolo esteve bem ocupado devido o incidente.

Annabeth arqueou uma das sobrancelhas de forma suspeita, desde quando seu irmão Patrick havia se tornado Patt? Perseu teria que lhe dar algumas explicações, mas no momento estava a salvo.

Caminharam por um breve momento seguindo as margens do riacho de Zéfiro até um ponto central do bosque. O templo de Ártemis era diferente dos outros, possuía as pilastras de mármore em sua entrada com as inscrições em grego, mas por elas cresciam pequenas plantas em sua estrutura, não possuía teto ou algum tipo de cobertura, para que o céu pudesse ser observado - era extremamente belo observar as estrelas daquele ponto ao anoitecer - no canto esquerdo da entrada havia um trono de carvalho em formato de chifres de cervo onde a jovem deusa já aguardava em sua postura impecável, do lado oposto havia um braseiro e a frente uma estrutura rústica que se assemelha as arquibancadas do anfiteatro, porém mais modestas, lá já se encontravam a maioria dos conselheiros dos chalés e os filhos do deus da guerra.

Quíron despediu-se de forma silenciosa de seus pupilos, seguindo pela esquerda onde ficaria ao lado da deusa, já Annabeth, Percy e Thalia seguiram pela direita até se juntarem aos outros na arquibancada. No centro encontrava-se Clarisse, Mark e Zoe, a filha de Ares tinha as mãos amarradas a cordas grossas que estavam ligadas a uma antiga estátua em pedra, seu irmão estava ao seu lado e ali permaneceria até o final em caso de segurança e a caçadora logo atrás com um chicote de nove tiras, pois seria a tenente a encarregada do ritual.

Ártemis deu o sinal e Zoe confirmou brevemente com a cabeça erguendo o chicote, era mais fácil de manobrar e menos perigoso que o de uma tira, mas ainda assim não seria menos doloroso. Clarisse travou os dentes e os demais pareciam ter esquecido como respirar ao som das tiras golpeando a pele da garota… Parecia fácil, parecia que estava sentindo apenas cócegas, mas Mark era o único ali presente que tinha plena noção do que era receber nove golpes por vez… Não era um chicote tão agressivo como o azorrague, que possuía pontas perfuro cortantes, mas em breve a pele coberta por marcas vermelhas daria lugar ao sangue.

~***~

O entardecer vermelho aos poucos dava lugar ao luar e as estrelas, estavam já há algum tempo na cerimônia e apesar dos duros golpes Clarisse teria que continuar com o seu ponto de equilíbrio, pois a ansiedade misturada ao sangue e suor poderiam provocar uma desidratação muito rápida.

-Sabem por que o manto espartano é na cor vermelha… - comentou Beckendorf levemente incomodado com aquela cena, por mais que aparentasse ser um troglodita devido seu grande porte, o filho de Hefesto era um rapaz gentil e amigável.

-... Para que o sangue não fosse perceptível quando fossem feridos em batalha. - complementou Thalia após um breve suspiro.

Annabeth remexeu-se incomodada ao seu lado e desviou o olhar, não conseguia suportar aquilo, sentia-se sufocada, por mais que ela soubesse que Clarisse era capaz, vê-la daquela forma, o sangue correndo pelo corpo, o esforço para se manter de pé.

-Annabeth, não desvie os olhos… - a voz de Thalia lhe trouxe alguma paz, a mão tocou a sua como fonte de conforto. - o ritual é motivo de orgulho para ela.

Uma névoa espessa em tom vermelho sangue se materializou ao lado da deusa que sequer se incomodou com a presença, o homem alto e de aparência carrancuda apenas cruzou os braços fortes contra o peito e emitiu um som que mais parecia um grunhido, como se aquele fosse o seu cumprimento do dia. Os campistas do chalé 5 se remexeram inquietos ao notarem a presença do pai, alguns apontavam, outros cochichavam alguma coisa, a maioria deles sequer havia de fato posto os olhos alguma vez no temido deus.

-Está atrasado como sempre. - comentou a jovem deusa sem retirar os belos olhos da cena a sua frente.

O deus da guerra deu de ombros, como se não fosse algo importante, porém a expressão séria e compenetrada não se desviara da jovem semideusa ao centro.

-E então… A garota já começou a chorar como um bebê? - perguntou ele de forma descrente e entediada.

Clarisse caiu de joelhos, seu corpo começou a tremer de forma involuntária, Mark fez menção de se aproximar, mas a irmã lhe olhou com ódio, as íris da mesma forma quando ele a encontrara outras vezes desacordada, pálidas e sem vida.

-Essa merda de novo não, agora não… - sussurrou sem saber o que fazer. Se interferisse Clarisse jamais lhe perdoaria, mesmo que se encontrasse nas atuais circunstâncias. 

-Se você se aproximar outra vez… - avisou respirando com dificuldade, sabia que não poderia apagar ali, não depois de tudo o que suportara. - eu juro que mato você.

A semideusa forçou-se a ficar em pé novamente, as pernas tremiam, que merda poderia acontecer justo agora? Aumentou a tensão nas cordas, a dor lhe faria ficar acordada. A estátua em pedra que representava Ártemis a sua frente estava tomando um tom escarlate, era o seu sangue… Ela precisava suportar apenas um pouco mais.

Por mais que não tentasse demonstrar Zoe estava cansada, entretanto parara momentaneamente apenas para se certificar se a filha de Ares continuaria ou não com o ritual, olhou para a deusa para saber como prosseguir até que ela lhe deu novamente o sinal para que seguisse em frente, afinal nenhuma regra havia sido quebrada ou sequer Mark e Clarisse pensaram em anunciar rendição. 

Annabeth não aguentava mais aquilo, sentia um desconforto no peito. Quando aquilo terminaria? Com La Rue a beira da morte?! Ela jamais se daria por vencida, sabia disso, ela lembrava muito bem como fora a sua disputa com Mark pela liderança do chalé e outro fator de grande importância para a morena era à presença do Olimpiano, preferiria sair morta a se render. Uma lágrima solitária correu pelo seu rosto antes que pudesse contê-la e caiu em seu pulso, uma sensação morna e incomum se instaurou no local. Ainda sustentava uma delicada pulseira que se esquecera de retirar quando trocara a túnica cerimonial por suas vestes comuns de acampamento, era feita por uma espécie diferente de couro e no lugar de pingentes havia pequenas pétalas cor de rosa.

Foi Silena Beauregard quem lhe presenteara com aquela pulseira pela manhã, quando voluntariamente se dispôs a lhe ajudar com os preparativos para a cerimônia. **_"Um presente de Afrodite"_** lembrou-se do comentário da morena de olhos azuis ao colocar o item em seu pulso logo após lhe ajudar a se vestir.

O cheiro forte de rosas preencheu os seus sentidos, mas parecia ser a única pessoa ali que conseguia notar a fragrância e ser atingida pelos seus efeitos. Sentia seu corpo relaxado, a pressão no peito havia sumido e seus olhos pesaram, mesmo que ela tentasse se manter acordada.

_"Não resista…"_

Uma voz calma ressoava em sua cabeça, sentia seu corpo ainda mais entorpecido que antes, não tentou resistir, não mais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então o "não me matem" ainda está valendo ok meus pequenos?! Kkkk… Eu juro que tive que parar nesse momento, porém darei maiores explicações no cap. seguinte, quero dar um tempo para vocês absorverem o que aconteceu nesse de fato antes de passarmos ao próximo.
> 
> Queria também pedir desculpas pela demora, pois eu meio que tenho trabalhado muito e também me dedicado muito nos caps. seguintes de Fios do Destino, na spin-off que meio que está atrasada e estou trabalhando em uma oneshot que vai sair em breve juntamente com um cap. em especial de Fios do Destino, no caso essa one vai ser relacionada a duas deusas.
> 
> Quero deixar aqui dois links:
> 
> O primeiro é de uma de minhas paixões que são as corujas, no caso a coruja de celeiro em especial, a mesma que Clarisse presenteou a Annabeth:  
> https://images.freeimages.com/images/large-previews/4c8/barn-owl-1368873.jpg
> 
> Segundo link é no mapa do Acampamento, tem vários na internet, mas nem todo mundo tem acesso a ele ou ao mesmo formato, eu queria ter divulgado esse mapa no cap. 13, mas eu sempre me esqueço e toda vez que escrevo uma cena onde tenho que fazer mais detalhes sobre o local é nele que me baseio, mas fica livre pra cada um, só divulgando pq sei que tem leitores meus que não conhecem muito de PJO ou são bem neófitos quanto ao tema.  
> https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/15/images/14fa8177eae2c6c9607970514855.jpg
> 
> Obrigada por sempre estarem por aqui acompanhando e espero ver vocês nos comentários. Um grande abraço!


	19. Fios do Destino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meus semidivos maravilhosos, tudo bem com vocês? Passando para dizer que FINALMENTE, FINALMENTE... EU ESPEREI 7 MESES PARA POSTAR ESSE CAPÍTULO! Ok, após o meu breve surto, vamos às explicações, esse é um dos caps. onde eu queria e muito escrever desde o começo da fic e nossa acho que vocês vão entender o porquê de ter cortado o cap. passado.
> 
> 1 Eu colocarei o finalzinho do cap. anterior aqui pois acho que é importante, então não se assustem se achar que tem algo errado.
> 
> 2 Esse capitulo tem muita... MUITA INFORMAÇÃO! Por favor, só leiam esse cap. se tiverem tempo e em um momento que vocês não sejam interrompidos.
> 
> 3 Alguns personagens da spin-off vão começar a aparecer aqui em Fios do Destino então quem leu, leu, quem não leu talvez fique perdido. Mas falta de aviso não foi.
> 
> 4 Não sou de indicar muitas músicas, mas se tem uma que gosto muito é essa aqui https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvCpCg0sGkg foi escutando ela diversas vezes que escrevi os o principio do ritual até aqui e os trechos retirados também são dela. Eu acho muito linda então, fica aqui a indicação pra quem não conhece.

**_"Beatificado seja quem_ **

**_Resistir à tentação_ **

**_Pois uma vez que seja posto à prova_ **

**_Receberá a coroa da vida"_ **

_~***~_

Annabeth não aguentava mais aquilo, sentia um desconforto no peito. Quando aquilo terminaria? Com La Rue a beira da morte?! Ela jamais se daria por vencida, sabia disso, ela lembrava muito bem como fora a sua disputa com Mark pela liderança do chalé e outro fator de grande importância para a morena era à presença do Olimpiano, preferiria sair morta a se render. Uma lágrima solitária correu pelo seu rosto antes que pudesse contê-la e caiu em seu pulso, uma sensação morna e incomum se instaurou no local. Ainda sustentava uma delicada pulseira que se esquecera de retirar quando trocara a túnica cerimonial por suas vestes comuns de acampamento, era feita por uma espécie diferente de couro e no lugar de pingentes havia pequenas pétalas cor de rosa.

Foi Silena Beauregard quem lhe presenteara com aquela pulseira pela manhã, quando voluntariamente se dispôs a lhe ajudar com os preparativos para a cerimônia. **_"Um presente de Afrodite"_** lembrou-se do comentário da morena de olhos azuis ao colocar o item em seu pulso logo após lhe ajudar a se vestir.

O cheiro forte de rosas preencheu os seus sentidos, mas parecia ser a única pessoa ali que conseguia notar a fragrância e ser atingida pelos seus efeitos. Sentia seu corpo relaxado, a pressão no peito havia sumido e seus olhos pesaram, mesmo que ela tentasse se manter acordada.

_"Não resista…"_

Uma voz calma ressoava em sua cabeça, sentia seu corpo ainda mais entorpecido que antes, não tentou resistir, não mais.

_~***~_

_"Abra os seus olhos, filha de Athena"_

A voz desconhecida e feminina chegara aos seus ouvidos, era a primeira vez que a escutava, mas estaria se enganando se por algum acaso negasse que reconhecia aquele local quando atendeu ao chamado.

Abriu os olhos devagar, estava deitada em um gramado curto e ao seu lado havia uma garota muito bonita, pele bronzeada, traços judeus, cabelos cor de chocolate que lhe caíam até a cintura como uma bela moldura, seu olhar era doce como seu sorriso. Não sabia quem era aquela mulher, mas de alguma forma sentia que podia confiar nela.

-Quem é você? - perguntou ainda zonza devido o perfume das rosas e tudo o que lhe levara até aquele lugar.

O que era aquilo afinal… O passado? Uma realidade paralela? Deixara de ser um simples pesadelo há muito tempo e ela era uma semideusa, nada era as mil maravilhas quando se tratava dos filhos dos Olimpianos.

-Apenas uma amiga. - respondeu a morena de forma simples enquanto as duas levantavam do local onde Annabeth despertara.

A desconhecida dera alguns passos aleatórios, os olhos vagando por aquele fragmento de lembrança de forma um tanto nostálgica. Chase estava logo atrás, porém após se recuperar do torpor acompanhou-a.

Não tinha dúvidas quando de onde estava, entretanto desta vez era diferente, ela não estava vivenciando a cena de seu pesadelo, estava ali como uma expectadora. Já estivera naquele local outras vezes, contudo nunca conseguia ver com clareza o que acontecia ou sequer escutava a discussão que se seguia ao seu redor, o estado de pânico em que se encontrava era sempre sufocante demais para poder se libertar… Mas agora, agora era diferente… Ela estava em pé acompanhando todos os detalhes de uma cena que lhe atormentava até mesmo como uma simples observadora.

-Porque me trouxe aqui? - perguntou um tanto confusa, a ansiedade, o receio e a curiosidade crescendo em seu peito de forma desordenada.

-Em nenhum momento eu disse que lhe trouxera até aqui. - as duas seguiram para o que seria o ponto de partida daquela lembrança.

Estavam em pé logo atrás de uma garotinha de no máximo sete anos, a mesma encontrava-se encolhida no chão abraçada ao próprio corpo, tremendo dos pés a cabeça e próximo a ela havia um rapaz forte e alto - ambos com vestes gregas antigas e muito bonitas, sua acompanhante também se trajava com as mesmas vestimentas - Annabeth a princípio não conseguia focalizar seu rosto por mais que se esforçasse, mas ele parecia se divertir demasiadamente com a cena que antagonizava.

Uma sombra gigantesca de uma aranha projetada na parede de mármore parecia manter a garotinha presa naquele local com suas teias invisíveis… Ela havia sentido a mesma sensação de pânico, pois já estivera no lugar da criança, tremeu mesmo sabendo que não era real, que não teria como ela se machucar, a raiva também crescia em seu peito, a vontade de revidar, mesmo sabendo que não era possível.

-A grandiosa filha de Athena é patética! - comenta ele de forma desdenhosa após uma breve gargalhada. - semideuses são sempre tão ridículos e frágeis.

A sombra da aranha começou a se contorcer como se estivesse sentindo muita dor ao ser torturada, o rapaz de cabelos negros até os ombros moveu os dedos como se tentasse se certificar de que estava tudo normal e em seu controle, porém as teias que supostamente mantinham a garotinha presa se desfizeram e as pernas da aranha se contorceram ao ponto de lhe transformar em uma massa disforme… A sombra aos poucos foi se remodelando sem o seu controle e ganhou uma forma humana na parede.

A figura masculina que até então parecia sorrir de sua brincadeira desmedida revirou os olhos entediado, sabia que ali sua diversão teria um fim. Annabeth pode notar que alguém se deslocava a partir daquela sombra na parede, possuía a mesma estatura que o carrasco da jovem filha da deusa Athena, mas aparentava ser mais alta devido o elmo corintiano com o penacho vermelho sangue… Não conseguia ver seu rosto devido o estilo do elmo, mas sabia que era uma garota, o cabelo escuro estava trançado e por cima do ombro, o corpo era curvilíneo e a musculatura bem desenhada e desenvolvida, trajava uma proteção simples em couro para os seios, o saiote vermelho com os detalhes das tiras em couro, carregava uma espada de curto alcance na cintura.

-O que Ares vai dizer quando souber que anda perdendo tempo com crianças? - a voz feminina possuía certa calma, mas também notas de dureza. - não deveria estar treinando?

Pela primeira vez Chase conseguiu ver o rosto de quem estava a torturar a garota, era moreno, maxilar forte, cabelos negros levemente encaracolados o que tinha de bonito balanceava com o brilho cruel em seus olhos. O mais velho crispou os lábios ao escutar o nome do Olimpiano, os olhos negros e brilhantes por um momento se rendendo ao terror, o sorriso presunçoso que sempre sustentava sumindo aos poucos… Aquela intrometida não poderia simplesmente achar que tinha o direito de lhe provocar dessa forma e ficaria sem uma resposta a altura.

-Meu pai já tem seu capacho de estimação, eu sou um deus, não preciso me meter em assuntos de meros mortais. - frisou bem em qual patamar se encontrava. - prefiro aproveitar e desfrutar de minha imortalidade.

-Ele não mudou nada. - comentou de forma muito baixa a morena ao lado de Annabeth, tinha um sorriso mínimo nos lábios convidativos, apesar de fazer um sinal reprovador com a cabeça para tal atitude.

-Você o conhece? - por um momento a filha de Athena deixou a cena de lado, mesmo que pela primeira vez estivesse entendendo o que realmente acontecera ali.

-Ah sim… - respondeu a garota fazendo um leve movimento com as sobrancelhas, como se conhecesse até bem demais a figura a frente delas. - ele é meu irmão gêmeo.

Chase se pôs a pensar rapidamente naquele curto período antes que acabasse perdendo algo importante, se aquele ser repugnante e insuportável era irmão daquela garota que aparentava ser bela e amigável isso indicava que ela também era uma deusa.

-Você é Harmonia… - constatou a loira levemente surpresa com a presença. - filha de Ares e Afrodite.

-Não nega o sangue olimpiano em suas veias. - o sorriso amplo e belo surgiu nos lábios da morena como forma de confirmação.

A desconhecida até então não fez questão de sequer olhar para o rapaz ao passar do seu lado enquanto caminhou de forma vagarosa até a garotinha. Apoiou-se sob um dos joelhos, a menina tremeu ainda mais quando sentiu o toque em seu corpo, seus olhos estavam vazios e amedrontados, a guerreira travou a mandíbula nesse momento e respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar… Essa seria a parte mais difícil. 

-Mantenha-se calma, preciso lhe tirar dessa ilusão… Concentre-se na minha voz. - sussurrou apenas para que a menina lhe ouvisse. - não torne as coisas mais difíceis para mim.

-Como você é hipócrita… - o tom de voz usado pelo moreno se tornara levemente mais sugestivo, como a de uma serpente venenosa pronta para dar o bote. - vai me dizer que não se sente tentada? Que vê-la nesse estado não te dá alguma satisfação?!

As mãos frias tocaram os ombros da guerreira, sabia que ela se encontrava em um estado um tanto quanto "delicado", em outras circunstâncias seria difícil ou quase impossível submetê-la a sua sugestão, mas agora… O sorriso voltou a brincar no rosto do jovem deus, gostava de brincadeiras perigosas. 

-Você é um covarde desprezível… - a voz estava falha, tentava agora a muito custo resistir a infame brincadeira, porém seus dedos já tremiam ao sentir a pulsação ainda desregulada da pequena semideusa.

-Continue a mentir, diga que não sente vontade de provar uma gota… - continuou, o sorriso de satisfação ainda maior e mais malévolo. - sabe que essa garota vai ser um problema, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

-Deimos, pare de atormentá-la. - a ordem fez o rapaz novamente rolar os olhos e jogar os braços para cima, dando-se por vencido. - seus joguinhos bobos podem ter terríveis consequências algum dia.

Annabeth forçou um pouco a vista, tudo que estava fora de um raio de dois metros era extremamente confuso, mas aquela voz ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar, era Quíron, o centauro aproximava-se em um rápido galope. 

-O que está acontecendo aqui? - mais alguém se fez presente, o coração da jovem semideusa disparou.

A pergunta veio simples e direta, a voz era calma e levemente pausada, mas a loira conhecia aquele tom de voz, era o mesmo que usava quando estava muito irritada e ela reconheceria aquela figura que surgira do corredor escuro em qualquer lugar… Cabelos negros, vestido branco elegante e fluído, olhos cinzentos como nuvens de chuva, porém possuíam um brilho feroz, era sua mãe, Athena.

Deimos como o bom covarde inconsequente que era sumiu no instante seguinte em uma névoa ao estalar os dedos, ele já teria problemas o suficiente se realmente fosse relatada a sua brincadeira ao pai Ares, mas mexer com uma das deusas não estava exatamente em sua lista de atividades diária, principalmente quando se tratava da favorita de Zeus.

-O que você está fazendo com a minha filha? - a deusa perguntou uma segunda vez, dando bastante ênfase ao você e parecia não muito paciente em perguntar uma terceira vez.

-Minha senhora… - Quíron tentou se adiantar para mediar à situação ante a sua protegida. Sabia bem que seja lá o que tivesse acontecido naquele curto espaço de tempo, Deimos deveria ser o culpado por qualquer ato contra a primogênita da deusa da sabedoria.

Porém a guerreira ergueu a mão livre e fez um sinal de que não precisava se pronunciar em seu lugar, ela tinha boca e língua para sua própria defesa e assim o faria. Ela era completamente responsável pelos seus atos.

-Deimos a estava atormentado… - ela estalou o polegar e o indicador ao lado da orelha da criança propagando um som mais alto do que normalmente faria. - Apenas quebrei seu encantamento e apaguei a memória que ele havia implantado para controlá-la a partir do medo que possui de aranhas.

A garotinha parou de tremer e adormeceu quase que instantaneamente. Annabeth piscou algumas vezes, só agora notara que a garotinha… Era ela?!

A guerreira retirou o elmo, mesmo com a criança ainda ali apoiada em seu ombro como se fosse o local mais seguro a se permanecer - mesmo que sua mãe achasse completamente o contrário - alguns fios castanhos escuros caíram de forma desalinhada no rosto, Annabeth prendeu o ar, apesar dos traços mais maduros ela sabia quem era… Os olhos se fixaram nos seus, mesmo que ela tivesse a noção de que a outra não pudesse lhe ver de verdade, era Clarisse, mas seus olhos estavam diferentes, eram vermelhos como sangue.

-Eu jamais lhe faria algum mal.

Reforçou de forma séria, sabia que a fala era direcionada a deusa, mas porque a loira tinha a sensação de que estava se reportando a ela?

Seja lá quem fosse aquela garota, pegou a pequena semideusa nos braços analisando a feição bela e tranquila com estranha devoção, antes de se virar para entregar-lhe a deusa que a estudava sempre com os olhos cinzentos duros e astutos.

~***~

Annabeth despertou no instante seguinte, queria ter tido a oportunidade de verbalizar as diversas perguntas que rondavam a sua mente, mas tudo o que lhe restou foram às dúvidas que não seriam sanadas. Seu corpo ainda estava levemente entorpecido e o cheiro de rosas presente como um calmante, mesmo que ainda fosse a única ao redor a notar o que acontecia. Estava zonza, mas tentou a todo custo respirar e se conter para não desmaiar ou vomitar, sua visão periférica indicava que tudo parecia exatamente como há um segundo, pois nem mesmo a filha de Zeus que segurara sua mão em poucos instantes antes daquela estranha visão parecia preocupada ou incomodada com algo.

Os olhos cinzentos se voltaram para a pulseira que Silena lhe dera, mas o couro se fragmentara aos poucos e as pequenas pétalas se transformaram em pó, penetrando em seu pulso, sentiu novamente o calor na região e um laço prata quase translúcido se formando ao seu redor.

-Não, não pode ser… - negou contendo certo pânico no fio de voz que possuía.

Ela acompanhou a extensão do fio que se formou aos poucos, estava se trançando a outro, seus olhos seguiram o trajeto até encontrar os olhos quase pálidos de Clarisse, a garota lhe olhava de uma forma diferente, como se também conseguisse ver aquele fio entre as duas. Assim que a ponta tocou o pulso da filha de Ares à ligação sumiu aos seus olhos, assim como o cheiro de rosas, o tempo parecia ter estabelecido sua normalidade, os olhos de Clarisse voltaram à tonalidade verde de sempre.

-Annabeth… Annabeth… - era a voz de Thalia, a morena lhe acariciava as costas brevemente. - está se sentindo bem?

A campista tentou confirmar, mas sentia-se ainda mais zonza, o coração pulsando de forma violenta enquanto sua cabeça dava voltas e voltas em algo que ela julgara ter deixado alguns anos no passado, como pudera ser tão tola?! A primeira linha da profecia ressoava em sua cabeça como um agouro.

**_"O fio atado não terás como desfazer"_ **

Ártemis levantou o braço logo em seguida, e fez um sinal positivo, Zoe que já arfava parou o braço no meio do movimento apoiando as mãos nas pernas em seguida, o chicote ainda com resquícios de sangue da garota a sua frente e La Rue mais uma vez retirou forças de onde não possuía para manter-se apoiada em um dos joelhos.

As cordas presas aos seus punhos magicamente soltaram-se da mesma forma que se ataram no início do ritual - isso só aconteceria com a sua desistência ou com a conclusão - Mark se aproximou logo em seguida apoiando o corpo da garota com o seu. Os garotos de Ares finalmente podendo explodir em gritos contidos pelo dia inteiro de tensão e se socar à vontade naquele momento.

-Você conseguiu. - concluiu de forma baixa, tomando cuidado para que não lhe machucasse ainda mais.

-Obrigada. - agradeceu dando um sorriso fraco contra o ombro do irmão, piscou os olhos algumas vezes tentando se manter acordada, ela tentou focar na arquibancada, algumas pessoas se aproximavam, mas ela sabia que iria apagar a qualquer momento. - não vai ficar sentimental agora vai?! - tentou brincar enquanto sorriam de forma cúmplice.

Olhou para o lado esquerdo antes que sua visão ficasse completamente nublada, Ártemis, Ares e Quíron se aproximavam, mas direcionou a atenção ao seu pai. Liberou-se do apoio de Mark e com muito esforço ficou em pé sozinha para recebê-los.

-Parabéns, Clarisse. - a voz da deusa era sincera e orgulhosa. - honrou seus antepassados com coragem, força e sacrifício. Não esperaria menos de você, semideusa.

-Quem lhe entregou isso? - perguntou o deus de forma extremamente baixa se aproximando de forma perigosa assim que a irmã concluira suas felicitações. 

-É tudo o que tem a me dizer? - Clarisse continuou a sustentar o olhar, sabia sobre o que ele estava perguntando, sabia também que não deveria criar quaisquer expectativas quando se tratava de seu pai, já deveria achar muito ele estar ali em corpo presente por quase toda a cerimônia, mas não deixava de se sentir incomodada.

-Você não merece usá-lo. - disse entre dentes, a mão tremia segurando no máximo a vontade de arrancá-lo do pescoço da garota que o encarava daquela forma petulante de sempre.

-Quem me entregou deve pensar ao contrário. - rebateu Clarisse com um sorrisinho que carregava um misto de sentimentos complexos demais.

-Ares… - Ártemis chamou-lhe a atenção de forma comedida assim que o deus ergueu a mão, sabia que ali não era o momento, muito menos o local para discutirem sobre certos assuntos.

Também jamais seria conivente com a violência desmedida, por mais delicado que fosse o assunto, a jovem deusa jamais deixaria que a garota já tão machucada ainda tivesse que lidar com o humor descontrolado do pai.

O deus da guerra levantou uma das sobrancelhas e olhou para a menor como se fosse algum tipo de piada justo ela estar lhe dando uma advertência, porém se deu por vencido, outros campistas estavam se aproximando e pelos deuses ele não suportava adolescentes, em especial o pivete filho de Poseidon com quem ainda acertaria as contas.

-Parabéns, garota! - forçou-se a dizer mesmo que a contragosto, a expressão menos severa que antes.

Clarisse já estava acostumada a ser tratada daquela forma, a maioria dos filhos de Ares passava o decorrer da vida sem sequer saber como era o rosto do pai, quiçá o seu tom de voz. Aquilo era o máximo que teria do Olimpiano, pelo menos ele não lhe dirigira qualquer piadinha infame sobre como a deusa estaria lhe favorecendo por ser mulher ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Sua visão ficou turva novamente, desta vez não conseguiu mais sustentar o corpo, alguém lhe segurou antes que caísse e mesmo não tendo forças sequer para manter as pálpebras abertas, sabia que era Annabeth.

-Você está bem? - perguntou com um fio de voz.

A loira lhe segurou da melhor maneira que pôde; o cheiro de carne e sangue lhe invadindo os sentidos, teve que se esforçar para não sentir aquele aperto no peito novamente, não tinha coragem de olhar para as costas da garota. Como depois de passar por tudo aquilo Clarisse ainda lhe perguntava se "ela" estava bem?

-Mantenha-a nessa posição. - pediu a jovem deusa levando as duas mãos às costas da conselheira do chalé 5.

Annabeth confirmou com a cabeça enquanto Ártemis fechava os vários ferimentos em aberto com o sua magia de cura, Clarisse tentou conter um gemido com o processo, mas desmaiou com a dor, a deusa continuou até restar apenas algumas finas cicatrizes esbranquiçadas.

-Eu a levarei até a Casa Grande, uma boa noite de repouso lhe fará bem. - disse o centauro estendendo os braços na direção de Annabeth e pegando a semideusa de seus braços como se fosse uma boneca.

Quíron lhe sorriu de forma mínima, como fazia diversas vezes quando estava aflita, era a forma velada de lhe informar que estava tudo bem com La Rue daquele momento em diante. Chase fez um breve sinal com a cabeça, como se concordasse com aquilo, sabia que ao lado do sábio centauro a filha de Ares estaria bem e segura. 

-Tudo em seu devido tempo, irmão. - Ártemis tocou levemente o braço do mais alto assim que Ares pensou em contestar a decisão do diretor de atividades. - creio que sua presença no Olimpo seja mais imprescindível no momento. 

Se havia algo que o deus da guerra odiava era esperar e mais ainda era receber ordens disfarçadas como aquela, travou o maxilar, sua presença já não era mais necessária naquele local, porém antes de partir encontrou um par de olhos cinzentos sérios e desafiadores, como se estivesse ali pronta para enfrentá-lo caso fosse preciso. Ele ofereceu seu melhor sorriso de desprezo à filha de Athena e sustentou o olhar antes de partir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então meus queridos o que vocês acharam?! Eu disse que ia ter muita informação neh?!
> 
> 1 Essa Clarisse do passado é o mesmo da Annabeth do passado, no momento certo teremos mais informações sobre elas, prometo
> 
> 2 FINALMENTE TEMOS A PRIMEIRA LINHA DA NOSSA PROFECIA! E calma... Ela vai ser postada aos poucos e com o tempo, mas aviso logo que sou mais previsível que a profecia de Mar de Monstros kkkkk...
> 
> 3 A partir desse capítulo teremos uma participação mais efetiva dos Olimpianos, não apenas dos mais importantes como de alguns menores como citei Harmonia e Deimos, ambos filhos de Afrodite e Ares e são deuses menores.
> 
> 4 Capítulo seguinte teremos postagem tripla, ou seja, 1 cap. de Fios do Destino, 1 cap. da Spin-off e 1 oneshot que vai ser complementar ao cap. de Fios do Destino, no caso uma one relacionada a duas deusas!
> 
> Um grande abraço e vejo vocês nos comentários!!!


End file.
